<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power Of A Super-Family by thesparkliingunic0rn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968714">The Power Of A Super-Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn'>thesparkliingunic0rn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Romantic Fluff, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their powers and influence on the world, there are a few things Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor never thought they could get. Finding their soulmate, getting married and having children were among those things. But somehow, once they embraced their true feelings and delved into them, they managed to have it all. Together.</p><p>A collection of stories about Kara and Lena being married and raising their two daughters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Super-Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello :) So I've been wanting to write a story about Kara and Lena being married and having children for a while, and since I have plenty of ideas, I decided to make this one a collection of stories centered around that.<br/>These stories are all set in the same universe. They won't be in chronological order though, but I'll make the timeline as precise as possible.<br/>First thing first, meet the Super-Family!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love, warmth and softness, just like every morning, those were the main feelings Kara Luthor-Danvers felt as she slowly got out of her slumber.</p><p>Morning light peeked through the blinds of the bedroom. Years ago, the first beams of the sunlight warming her skin was the main thing that was giving her the strength to get up and face the day.</p><p>But not now, not anymore, not since she and Lena had finally embraced their true feelings for each other and followed them.</p><p>Eighteen years later, those very same feelings were even stronger than they were when they finally admitted to each other that what they always felt was more complex than a friendship all along. It was something that bound them together in a way they couldn’t explain, not even to themselves. Until, finally, one day, the word <em>Soulmate</em> came into their minds and lit up their hearts.</p><p>Nothing had ever been able to tear them apart since the day they met. Not permanently at least. And once they both forgave each other and themselves for the way they had handled certain things. Once they healed from the things they went through while leaning on each other, Just like Kara’s family motto, they were stronger together.</p><p><em>El-Mayarah</em>, these words held a whole new meaning for Kara now that she was raising two wonderful daughters with the love of her life. Two beautiful daughters who were a part of them both.</p><p>Lori was fourteen years old. She had dark-hair exactly like Lena’s and blue eyes that were the exact mirror of Kara’s. She was a perfect mix of her mothers, just like her sister was, in her own way. Lara was ten years old, she had blonde hair like Kara’s and green eyes that matched Lena’s. Despite their physical differences, the two sisters looked alike and smiled in the same way. Not only because they had both inherited Lena’s dimples. But because they both smiled like two young girls who knew that even though they were living an extraordinary and sometimes dangerous life, they were so loved and would always be protected, not only by their mothers, but also, by their entire extended family that their mothers had chosen long before they were born.</p><p>An extended family that often struggled to resist the girls’ pout. Lori had Lena’s pout and Lara had Kara’s. And everyone could be agreed on one thing, both of these pouts were lethal.</p><p>Thinking about her daughters, Kara smiled as her eyes fluttered open, and her heart swelled with love when her gaze landed on the woman who gave her the kind of life that for a long time she hadn’t even dared dreaming about, but always secretly longed for.</p><p>Kara tuned her super-hearing on Lena’s heartbeat, she started listening one of her favorite sounds as she put an arm around her wife and began caressing softly her back while her other hand slid up to brush Lena’s. She touched gently the bracelet she fastened on Lena’s wrist when they got engaged and smiled when she saw the light coming from the blinds catching the matching bracelet on her own wrist. Blue and green mingled together effortlessly in the jewel, just the way Kara and Lena did.</p><p>She slid her hand further up and ran slowly her thumb on the platinum ring she glided on Lena's finger when they finally got married.</p><p>Kara began thinking about how far they had come since they met and without realizing it, she tuned her super-hearing on two other heartbeats she could hear in the house. The two lives she and Lena had created.</p><p>She could guess by the sound of her daughters’ heartbeats that Lara was already awake and was probably reading a science magazine while she waited quietly for one of her mothers to get up. Kara could also hear the dog, Krypto, snoring as he was probably lying beside the girl. In another room, Lori was still sound asleep and Kara already knew that getting the teenage girl out of bed would probably be the hardest task of the morning.</p><p>Lena stirred slightly beside her, Kara smiled and put a hand on her wife’s cheek, she stroked it softly and Lena’s eyes blinked open.</p><p>“Morning,” Lena said sleepily.</p><p>“Morning, love.” Kara leaned in and connected their lips in a loving kiss.</p><p>Lena put an arm around her wife and smiled into the kiss as she felt her sleepy state leaving her completely. Warmth washed over her as it did every morning when she was reminded with this soft kiss of the life she was building with the woman she loved.</p><p>Their arms wrapped around each other, they pressed their foreheads together when their lips parted.</p><p>“I imagine Lara is already awake.” Lena said, knowing that her youngest daughter was a light sleeper and an early riser. Which was the total opposite to her eldest. It was something that both Kara and Lena found weird due to the fact that Lori had some of Kara’s powers, including super-hearing, while Lara hadn’t, not yet at least. But even with enhanced hearing, Lori was able to sleep through anything.</p><p>“Yep, I hear her mumbling some equations.” Kara replied. “Krypto is with her. Lori is still sleeping soundly.”</p><p>“Wake Lori up while I make breakfast.” Lena gave another kiss to Kara’s lips before pulling the cotton sheets away from her and slithering out of the bed.</p><p>Kara sucked in a deep breath as she gazed at her wife, only clad with a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt. She couldn’t stop thinking about how much Lena was even more beautiful than the day they met.</p><p>Lena caught Kara’s gaze behind her shoulder and smirked slightly before making her way out of the bedroom.</p><p>In the hallway, Lena saw Lara’s bedroom door open, and the girl stepped out with Krypto, a large white fluffy dog, beside her. Instead of a collar, Krypto had a piece of red cape wrapped around his neck. Putting it on the dog was a collective decision the family had taken, even though Lara would have preferred for him to wear a white labcoat. Lena had to explain her daughter that the dog probably wouldn’t be comfortable with the labcoat, which made the young girl agree to the cape.</p><p>Lara padded to her mother. “Morning,” she said and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist.</p><p>Lena’s heart swelled with love as she returned her daughter’s embrace and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?” She smiled and carded her fingers through her daughter’s blonde hair, slightly rumpled from sleep.</p><p>Lara nodded her head against her mother. Soon, Krypto joined the embrace and bounced onto them, almost knocking them off.</p><p>Lara giggled as she pulled back and petted the dog. Lena gave him some cuddles too, and satisfied, Krypto, rushed down the stairs of the penthouse.</p><p>Lena took her daughter’s hand in her own and followed the dog downstairs.</p><p>In Lori’s bedroom, Kara was sitting on her daughter’s bed. Lori still had her eyes squeezed shut and mumbled something that couldn’t be understood when Kara told her that it was time to get up.</p><p>“Lori,” Kara softly shook her daughter’s shoulder. No matter how much it was hard to wake Lori up, she knew that waking her up gently was the best way to start the day with a happy teenager instead of a broody one.</p><p>“Just one second,” Lori mumbled and pressed her face deeper into her pillow.</p><p>Kara let out a small sigh even though she smiled. Lori reminded her a lot of the way Alex was as a teenager. She stood up and opened the blinds.</p><p>With her eyes still closed, Lori smiled as she basked into the warm glow of the sunlight that affected her kryptonian cells and energized her entire body. That didn’t mean she wanted to get up though. She hummed and sank deeper into the mattress.</p><p>“Lori, you’re gonna be late for school if you don’t get up now.” Kara said, a little more sternly, although she couldn’t pull off the loving motherly stern voice as well as Lena did.</p><p>Lori buried her nose into her bedsheets, she smiled and kept her eyes closed. “I have super-speed.”</p><p>Kara couldn’t really argue with that. Among super-speed and super-hearing, Lori also had x-ray vision and she could fly. Her strength was also largely superior to most people, therefore, she had less risk of getting hurt. She was rarely allowed to use her powers outside, for obvious safety reasons, but both Kara and Lena agreed that it was important to let their daughter express this part of herself, thus, Lori was allowed to use her powers when she was in a safe space.</p><p>“Your Mom is making pancakes this morning, and I’m not gonna wait for you.” Kara used the argument that she was sure would get the teenage girl out of bed.</p><p>Lori sighed and sat up. Her long dark-hair was a mess and it was a good thing she had super-speed to brush all the knots off. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at her mother. “That’s manipulation,” she huffed out and let out a groan.</p><p>Kara smiled at her daughter and stepped closer to her. “I rather say, it’s motivation.” She kissed Lori’s cheek and ruffled her hair, increasing the mess into her locks.</p><p>Lori sighed again and swatted her mother’s hand away.</p><p>Kara let out a laugh and stepped out the bedroom. She rushed down the stairs, using her super-speed obviously.</p><p>Lara was sitting around the kitchen island, reading a science magazine and eating scrambled eggs with oatmeal and sliced apples, which was her favorite breakfast.</p><p>“Hi, Ma.” Lara looked up from her magazine and smiled.</p><p>“Hi, sweetheart.” Kara kissed her daughter’s head and went to her wife. She wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her cheek. “So, I may have bribed Lori with pancakes.”</p><p>“I figured that what you would do, and I know that’s your favorite breakfast too, so I’m already working on it.” Lena smiled at her wife.</p><p>“You’re the best.” Kara replied with a smile of her own and went to sit down beside her daughter.</p><p>Lori floated down the stairs, really, she floated and hovered above the floor as she made her way to her mothers and sister. She lowered herself down when Krypto ran to her and crouched to pet the dog. She straightened her stance and ran a hand through her dark-hair, every lock was perfectly put in place.</p><p>“Good morning, Mom.” She kissed Lena’s cheek.</p><p>Lena smiled and handed her daughter a plate with a huge stack of pancakes. She wasn’t sure she would consider it a superpower, but Lori had Kara’s appetite and metabolism, therefore, just like Kara, she needed to consume more calories than most people.</p><p>Lori’s face lit up and she sat down beside Lara, she ruffled her sister’s hair.</p><p>Lara giggled before taking a sip of her hot chocolate while Lena placed another plate full of pancakes in front of her wife.</p><p>Kara’s face lit up the same way Lori’s face did seconds ago. “Thanks, love,” she said before digging into her breakfast.</p><p>Lena smiled fondly and sat down with her family, she looked at the most important people of her life and even though mornings like this one were pretty common, she knew she would never stop to be grateful for the life she had built with Kara.</p><p>Lara glanced from her mother to her sister, she made a face and turned to her other mother. “I got stomach ache when I see how much they eat.”</p><p>Lena let out a chuckle. “I know what you mean, baby,” she said before focusing on her own breakfast, which was the same Lara ate, except that she was drinking tea instead of hot chocolate.</p><p>The morning enfolded like it often did. Kara and Lena got dressed for their workday. The girls got ready for school. Lori used her super-speed, but since Lara had Lena’s sense of organization, she was ready pretty quickly as well.</p><p>Lori floated in the living room and was doing backflips in the air while she waited for the moment to leave. Lara was with Lena and questioned her about what she would be working on today at L-Corp.</p><p>Kara kissed her wife’s lips and waved at her daughters, wishing them all to have a good day before leaping in the air and flying through the window to go to CatCo.</p><p>“Lori, get down. It’s time to leave.” Lena said.</p><p>Lori floated down and pushed the glasses that suppressed her x-ray vision up her nose.</p><p>Lena glanced around the penthouse before pulling the door open and stepping outside with her daughters following her.</p><p>And that’s how a regular morning in the Luthor-Danvers household looked like.</p><hr/><p>After dropping her daughters off to school, Lena walked into L-Corp. The company was in a better place than she could have ever dreamed of when she had taken over it two decades ago. And after one major crisis in which she almost lost everything she worked for, she finally managed to do what she wanted to do ever since she rebranded the company. L-Corp was now a force for good that was respected worldwide and through the years, the name Luthor had been redefined just as well as the company, making Lena able to show more freely the woman she really was underneath the cold exterior she had shown to the rest of the world for years. But even though, Lena allowed herself to show her warm and soft side, she hadn’t lost her sharp side, the businesswoman side that led her to seal great business deals and command boardrooms with a single eyebrow raise.</p><p>After getting out of an important and long meeting in which she managed to get what she wanted, Lena stepped inside her office and slumped onto her seat.</p><p>A smile made its way to her face when her gaze got caught by the photo frames set on her desk. Pictures of her wife and daughters never failed to make her heart swell with all the love she had for them. Over the years, she had gained a peace of mind that made her able to savor the moment. That didn’t mean that she was always serene. Quite the opposite. Even though National City was a tad calmer than a few years ago, Kara was often out there, doing her superheros duty, and Lori seemed determined to follow in her footsteps, which was something Kara and Lena both worried about. But no matter what, they would always support their daughters, for whatever they wanted to do with their lives. Kara and Lena were firm though, and there would be no playing superhero for Lori until she was at least eighteen.</p><p>Lena looked up from the photo frames when the doors of her office slid open. Another smile swept on her face when Kara stepped into the room for the lunch they had together, at least one time per week.</p><p>Kara replied with a smile of her own and padded closer to her wife. Lena stood up and went to her.</p><p>“Hi, darling.” She leaned in for a quick kiss.</p><p>Kara pulled back with a smile and set down the <em>Big Belly Burgers</em> bag she brought with her on the coffee table. She put her arms around her wife’s waist and gently tugged her closer as she connected their lips in a deep kiss.</p><p>Lena wound her arms around Kara’s neck and sighed blissfully into the kiss until their tongue began mingling together in loving caresses. A soft moan escaped her and she cupped the nape of Kara’s neck with one hand.</p><p>When they parted, Kara pressed her forehead to Lena’s and kept holding her close to her. Lena’s eyes fluttered open, she smiled and put her hand on Kara’s face, with her thumbs, she wiped the red lipstick stains she left on her wife.</p><p>Kara smiled and slid up a hand to Lena’s lips. “You may have to reapply your lipstick,” she said as she brushed softly her wife’s lips with her finger.</p><p>“I always have to reapply my lipstick every time you stop by.” Lena let out a chuckle.</p><p>Kara beamed at her wife with all the love in her heart, she took her in and butterflies spread through every fiber of her being. “You’re even more beautiful than the day we met,” she breathed out awestruck.</p><p>Lena smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips. “That was twenty years ago, darling.”</p><p>“Twenty-Two, actually.” Kara gave another kiss to her wife’s lips.</p><p>“Well, I’m pretty sure I have changed a lot in all that time.” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Not really, you just look happier. Maybe that’s why you’re even more beautiful.” Kara caressed softly Lena’s cheek.</p><p>Lena smiled and leaned her cheek into Kara’s palm. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Kara beamed and punctuated her declaration with a kiss on Lena’s lips. “I brought your favorite lunch,” she said when she pulled back.</p><p>“You are my favorite,” Lena smiled and sat down on the couch.</p><p>Kara took place beside her for their weekly lunch. They began digging in their food as they talked about their day. Just like they did when they were best friends.</p><p>Having weekly lunches was a tradition they had started shortly after becoming friends. A lot of things had changed since then, but somehow a lot of things were the same.</p><p>The way they acted around each other with such an easiness that showed how much they were comfortable with each other and the love they shared were things that would never change.</p><hr/><p>After a long workday, the first thing Lena did when she crossed the threshold of the penthouse was kick her shoes off and set them aside. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and ran a hand through her locks when Lara trotted up to her and wrapped her arms around her middle. Lena smiled, she hugged her daughter and leaned down to kiss the top of her head as she carded her fingers through her hair.</p><p>“Lori’s strength is increasing,” Lara said when she pulled back. She took her mother’s hand in hers and tugged her into the living room.</p><p>Kara and Lori were sitting on the couch. Kara had her arms wrapped around her daughter, and Lori snuggled close to her mother.</p><p>Lara trotted up to the couch and hopped onto it. She settled beside her sister and patted her shoulder. Lena stepped closer to them and sat down on the coffee table in front of them. She leaned in and put a hand on Lori’s cheek, she caressed it and looked at her as she took in her worried expression. “What happened, honey?”</p><p>“I was close to tear off my locker door when I opened it this morning.” Lori sighed.</p><p>“I know what that feels like.” Kara said as she rubbed soothing circles on her daughter’s back.</p><p>Lori smiled sightly at her mother’s words. “No one saw anything, luckily.”</p><p>Lena slid down her hand to the bracelet wrapped around Lori’s wrist. The jewel shone a light shade of red and diminished a bit the teen’s powers, making her able to control them better. “Do you think I need to adjust it?”</p><p>Lori nodded, “Yes, please.”</p><p>“I offered to do it, but she doesn’t trust me.” Lara said, looking slightly offended.</p><p>Lori spun her head to her sister and smiled slightly. “No offense, I know you’re smart, but I trust Mom better when it comes to this.”</p><p>Lara pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>Lena smiled and looked at her youngest daughter. She leaned closer to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I need the best scientist I know to assist me.”</p><p>Lara’s face lit up, she darted forward and wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck.</p><p>Lena squeezed softly her daughter before pulling back and turning to her eldest daughter. She leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Everything’s gonna be all right, honey. I’ll give you a better bracelet and Ma will teach you how to control your increased strength.”</p><p>“We’ll work on that at the DEO tomorrow if you want.” Kara said with a soft smile.</p><p>Lori’s face lit up as she nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>Kara smiled and kissed her daughter’s temple.</p><p>Lori and Lara already went to the DEO multiple times. Lara was fascinated by all the innovative technology Lena had designed for this place while Lori was more interested in everything related to the superheroes of the city.</p><p>Lena smiled when she saw that her daughter was feeling much better. She turned to her wife and leaned in to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. She stood up and headed upstairs to take a shower and change her clothes.</p><p>When Lena got down the stairs, wearing a comfy pair of sweatpants and a worn out MIT hoodie, she found Lori floating near the ceiling, which indicated that the girl was definitely in a better mood than earlier. Lara was curled up on the couch with Krypto while she read him a book about quantum entanglement. Kara was around the kitchen island and had started making dinner.</p><p>Lena went to her wife and wrapped her arms around her from behind. She kissed softly her neck and rested her chin onto Kara’s shoulder.</p><p>Kara turned her head to Lena to make their lips meet in a loving kiss. She shifted her attention to the stove and made sure nothing would burn before spinning around to face her wife. She smiled and put her arms around Lena’s neck.</p><p>Lena leaned in for a soft kiss until they both turned to look at their daughters.</p><p>Lori was still floating near the ceiling. She looked as though she was meditating. Lara’s brow was furrowed in concentration as she kept reading to the dog who was asleep beside her.</p><p>Kara smiled softly as she looked at her daughters. Her eyes turned misty all of a sudden. Lena noticed it and pulled her wife in a side hug.</p><p>“You all right, darling?” she asked and pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek.</p><p>Kara spun to her wife, and her smile widened as she nodded. “Yeah. I just… for such a long time I didn’t think I could’ve had a family of my own. And until we became a couple, I didn’t even allow myself to want it. But now, we have all that, and while raising our girls is definitely a challenge, that always warms my heart to know that I got the kind of life millions people on Earth have. That grounds me and gives me the strength I need to keep protecting the city.”</p><p>Lena let out a soft hearty chuckle as she pulled Kara closer to her. “Darling, our fourteen-year-old is floating near the ceiling and our ten-year-old is reading a book about quantum entanglement. I hardly think this is the kind of life millions people on Earth have, but still... I get it. And I feel it as well.”</p><p>Kara smiled and began leaning for a kiss when Lori stopped floating and lowered herself to the floor. “I’m starving,” she told her mothers.</p><p>Lena spun to her daughter. “Dinner is almost ready. Set up the table in the meantime.”</p><p>Lori nodded and used her super-speed to put the plates and cutlery on the table. In a flash, everything was all set and she stood in front of her mothers, grinning from ear-to-ear.</p><p>After dinner, the Luthor-Danvers’ family decided to watch TV together. Lori wanted to watch a movie with superheroes while Lara wanted to watch a science documentary.</p><p>Before her daughters started arguing, Lena stopped them when she began speaking, “How about we watch this movie everyone’s talking about even though it’s not out yet?”</p><p>Lara’s face lit up. “The one with scientists and superheroes that travel through the galaxy?”</p><p>Lena smiled and nodded.</p><p>Kara quirked an eyebrow, something she had learned from Lena. “How did you pull that off?”</p><p>Lena shrugged. “Right friends in high places.”</p><p>“Mom, you’re a badass!” Lori grinned widely.</p><p>Lena looked at her daughter, she quirked an eyebrow and didn’t have to say anything to be understood.</p><p>“I mean, you’re very cool.” Lori corrected herself.</p><p>Lena nodded satisfied and put the movie on. She went to sit on the couch. Lori sat down between the couch and the coffee table because she wanted to be closer to the screen, Krypto snuggled against her. Lara was between her mothers and the three of them cuddled close with a blanket draped around them.</p><p>Kara and Lena shared a look and a smile, they knew that despite the rather unusual life their family had, their strength wasn’t residing in having superpowers, being a science prodigy or managing to have access to a movie months in advance, their greatest strength laid in the love binding them together.</p><p>A love that would carry them through all the ups and downs and made them stronger.</p><p>Together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Krypto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krypto joins the Super-Family! :)<br/>This chapter is set 2 years before chapter 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of the afternoon, Lena managed to finish work early, and since she stopped being a workaholic when she became a mother twelve years ago, she decided to call it a day and headed back home.</p>
<p>When she walked into the penthouse, she kicked her eight-inches-heels with a sigh of relief and set them aside. She exhaled and pulled her hair out of its tight bun. She sauntered upstairs and traded her business attire for something much more comfortable. She got down the stairs, clad with fuzzy socks, a pair of jeans and her favorite hoodie, which was actually Kara’s NCU hoodie, but over the years, Lena wore it so much that it kind of became hers.</p>
<p>She spun her head to the balcony when she heard the familiar swoosh of a cape and smiled as her wife stepped inside the living room. She furrowed her brow though when she noticed the slightly sheepish smile Kara had on her face.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay, darling?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah.” Kara smiled still sheepishly and padded closer to her wife, her arms were on her back and Lena remarked that she was hiding something. She suspected that this something was the reason behind Kara’s slightly sheepish smile.</p>
<p>Still smiling, Kara cleared her throat. “So, you remember the other day when we talked about how having a pet would be good for the girls. Not only that would make them happy, but taking care of an animal would be good for their development, give them a certain sense of responsibility, all that?”</p>
<p>Lena furrowed her brow again, “Yes,” she drawled the word, trying to figure out where Kara was getting at until she spotted paws sticking out behind Kara’s back, followed by a wagging tail. She smiled and quirked an eyebrow, “Kara, is that a dog you’re hiding?”</p>
<p>Kara’s smile widened, she let out a slightly nervous chuckle and put her arms in front of her. Her arms that held a puppy who seemed to be a few months old. The dog was rather dirty, but Lena guessed that it was probably white underneath all the mud stuck on its fur that seemed full of knots but probably would be very fluffy once it would have been given a good bath. It was cute though and she smiled as she looked her wife holding the puppy against her chest. A puppy who gazed intently at Lena as though it was gauging either she could be trusted or not.</p>
<p>Kara cleared her throat. “So, here's the thing. I was on patrol this morning, for once nothing happened. I didn’t even have to rescue a cat stuck up in a tree. But I found this little one,” she looked at the dog set between her arms before looking at her wife and smiling. “I heard a whine coming from an empty alley. So, I got down to see what it was and that’s when I found him. From the way he acted, it was more than obvious that he didn’t get lost but that he got abandoned, which is something that makes me angry beyond words, but anyway. I rescued him. I took him to the vet to check that he was okay. Except for the fact that he was malnourished, he’s fine. So, I fed him and played with him for a little while before dropping him to an animal shelter. But then, when I was about to leave, he started clinging to me so hard that I just couldn’t leave him there. I know that he would’ve been well taken care of, but he already got abandoned once, I couldn’t do that to him again. So, I figured that maybe, we could keep him…” she said before quickly adding, “Until we find him a good family.”</p>
<p>Lena smiled and stepped closer to her wife, “Or perhaps we could be his family?”</p>
<p>Kara’s face lit up. “Really?”</p>
<p>Lena nodded with a smile. She put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and leaned closer to the dog. She scrunched her nose at the way he smelled. “Just give him a bath first.” She stepped away.</p>
<p>“I thought that would be harder to convince you. I mean, I know, we talked about getting a pet. But we hadn’t really planned to get one now so…” She trailed off with a smile and balanced the puppy against her chest, not minding how bad he smelled.</p>
<p>Lena let out a chuckle, “Darling, I know being married to you means the unexpected can happen anytime. Besides, you’re obviously very fond of him, and he obviously is too, so that would be cruel to separate you.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best.” Kara beamed and got closer to her wife. The dog leaned forward and tried to reach Lena.</p>
<p>Despite his smell, Lena let him get closer to her, she put a hand on the top of his furry head and gave him gentle caresses. The dog leaned into the touch and began licking Lena’s palm.</p>
<p>Lena smiled and let the dog licking her hand. “You do know he’s probably gonna be huge when he’s older though?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s great. He’ll look intimidating and keep the house safe.”</p>
<p>Lena looked at the dog who started licking her wrist. “I’m not so sure about that,” she chuckled. “Besides, we have the best security system ever. I should know, I designed it.”</p>
<p>“Well, Lori and Lara could walk him and no one would dare bothering them with him around.” Kara said.</p>
<p>Lena tilted her head and smiled. “They both have a bracelet to call you if they have a problem. And Lori’s powers are developing quickly.”</p>
<p>Kara let out a smile sigh. “Well, then…”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to find arguments to convince me, darling.” Lena smiled. “I already agreed to keep him.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Kara chuckled and was about to set him down on the floor when Lena stopped her by putting a hand on her arm.</p>
<p>“Give him a bath before letting him wander around though,” she said kindly and wiped her hand and wrist on her hoodie.</p>
<p>Kara balanced the dog against her chest. “Yeah. He definitely needs one.” She slightly scrunched her nose.</p>
<p>“Try to not make a mess in the bathroom.” Lena said as she began stepping away.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Kara balanced the puppy between her arms. He wriggled and tried to get out, looking as though he wanted to follow Lena.</p>
<p>“To buy dogs’ supplies. He needs a lot of stuff.” Lena said as she got ready and pulled off her fuzzy socks to slide on a pair of flat shoes. She put a long warm coat and made her way out of the penthouse.</p>
<p>The dog emitted a tiny whine when the door closed.</p>
<p>Kara looked at the dog between her arms, she smiled. “I know, buddy. I love her too.” She balanced him against her. “But don’t you worry, she’ll be back soon. With a lot of stuff for you.” She kissed his furry neck and grimaced when she realized how much he needed a bath. “First thing first, let’s get you all clean,” she said and headed to one of the bathrooms.</p>
<p>Two hours later, Kara was finished, the dog that had yet to be named, but she counted on her daughters to do that, was all clean, which revealed a white fluffy dog. Turned out that he loved being in the water and had fun splashing it around. Toweling him off was actually the hardest task and he wriggled a lot as Kara dried him. She managed though, and the dog ran out of the room and rushed down the stairs when the door was being pulled open and pushed close seconds later, indicating that Lena had come home.</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes widened as she took in the huge mess bath time had created in the bathroom. A mess that was even worse than those her daughters made when they were little. Mud stains trailed on the floor and splashes of water were scattered around. Kara’s clothes were so soaked that she looked as though she had taken a bath as well. Her hair was also dripping and she felt drops of water on her skin.</p>
<p>Once again, Kara was grateful for her super-speed, she cleaned everything up quickly and got changed before getting down the stairs.</p>
<p>The sight that greeted her melted her heart and a broad smile made its way to her face. Lena was sitting on the floor and playing with the puppy. She took in the sight around her. A huge comfy and probably very expensive dog bed was set in a corner beside a pile of fluffy, thick and warm blankets. There were also a lot of toys scattered all over the floor.</p>
<p>Smiling happily, Kara stepped closer to her wife. “Did we get another child?”</p>
<p>Lena looked up. She cuddled the puppy who was curled into her lap and smiled at her wife, “Kind of,” she chuckled. “He’s my new baby, and I’m grateful you brought him home.”</p>
<p>Kara sat down beside Lena on the floor and kissed her cheek. “You’re welcome,” she smiled. “Don’t you think you went a little overboard with the dogs’ supplies though? I mean, does he really need that many toys?”</p>
<p>Lena shrugged. “I’ve never had a dog before. I wanted to make sure he has everything he might need.”</p>
<p>“When are the girls coming back?” Kara asked.</p>
<p>“Lori just texted me, the movie they went to see just ended, I sent a car to pick them up. They’ll be here soon.” Lena said.</p>
<p>“Did you tell them about their new little brother?” Kara caressed softly the dog’s fur.</p>
<p>Lena chuckled, “No. I wanted it to be a surprise.”</p>
<p>About thirty minutes later, the door of the penthouse opened. Kara and Lena were playing with the dog. He dropped the ball he had been clutching between his teeth and sat up, looking at the entrance and seemingly curious.</p>
<p>Lori was looking at something on her phone when they stepped inside, and didn’t notice the dog who was staring at her and her sister.</p>
<p>Lara, however, noticed right away that the penthouse was different. Her face lit up. “Puppy!” the eight-year-old squealed happily.</p>
<p>The dog’s face lit up just as well as he ran to the little girl and bounced onto her with the same happiness, making her giggle.</p>
<p>Lori frowned and looked at her mothers. “What’s that mean?” She smiled slightly.</p>
<p>Lena stood up from the floor and went closer to her daughters. “Your Mama found this little guy this morning and brought him home. And we have both decided that he would be a great addition to our family.”</p>
<p>Lara gave a thousand-watt smile that looked a lot like Kara’s. “Really?”</p>
<p>Kara nodded as she got closer to her family. She put an arm around her wife and looked at her daughters. “We know you both wanted to have a dog since Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly got one and since you’re old enough to help out in taking care of him, we decided that it would be good for you to have a pet.”</p>
<p>Lara stepped away from the dog and wrapped her arms around her mothers. “Thank you.” She pulled back to look at them with a beaming smile. “I’ll take a good care of him.”</p>
<p>Kara smiled at her daughter and ruffled her hair. “I know you will, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Still beaming, Lara went back to the dog that had begun to play with Lori. She sat down on the floor and watched her sister trying to get the dog to bring back the toy she had just launched.</p>
<p>“He needs a name,” Lara said. “That’ll be easier to educate him if we can call him.”</p>
<p>Lori sat down beside her sister on the floor. “Hum, how about Superboy?” She suggested.</p>
<p>Lara crinkled her brow, not very convinced. She looked at her mothers. Kara and Lena quickly shook their heads, silently telling they weren’t convinced either.</p>
<p>“Okay, not Superboy then.” Lori understood and stuck the tip of her tongue out as she began searching for another name.</p>
<p>Lara’s face lit up as she looked at the dog who was running around the penthouse and sniffed his toys.“Krypto!”</p>
<p>As though he understood his name, the dog grabbed one of his toys and strolled to Lara, he let go of his toy that he dropped at her feet.</p>
<p>Lori beamed and crawled closer to them. She petted the dog and carded her fingers through his fluffy fur. “Hello, Krypto.”</p>
<p>Krypto stuck his tongue out and gave Lori a big lick on the nose.</p>
<p>Lori laughed and cuddled him.</p>
<p>“That’s perfect.” Kara smiled and sat down next to her daughters.</p>
<p>Lena crouched beside the dog and ran a hand over his back. “That suits him.”</p>
<p>“He needs a suit.” Lori said. “He’s not named Superboy, but he’s a Superdog. He should have more than a regular collar.”</p>
<p>“He should have a labcoat.” Lara smiled widely.</p>
<p>Lori scrunched her nose, showing that she wasn’t convinced with this idea.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he would be very happy with this.” Lena said kindly.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Lara pouted. “Scientists are as much Superheroes as those who have superpowers.”</p>
<p>Kara smiled as she pulled Lara onto her lap and softly kissed her daughter’s cheek. “You’re right, sweetheart. Scientists are the best kind of Superheroes.” She looked lovingly at her wife.</p>
<p>Lena replied with a smile of her own.</p>
<p>“So, he can have a labcoat then?” Lara beamed.</p>
<p>“He could, but he wouldn’t be comfortable with it to run around and play.” Lena said.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Lara crinkled her brow and scrunched her nose. “I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“I know what we could do,” Lori smiled. She floated up and flew upstairs.</p>
<p>Not sure about what their daughter had in mind, Kara and Lena shrugged and waited for her to come back.</p>
<p>Lara on her side had gotten back her happy mood and smiled as she kissed Krypto’s snout. The dog replied by licking the little girl on the cheek.</p>
<p>Lori flew back and knelt in front of the dog, holding a piece of red fabric.</p>
<p>Kara, Lena and Lara recognized it immediately. It was a piece of Kara’s old cape that had been split in three parts. The first part had served as Lori’s blanket when she was a baby, the second had been Lara’s blanket. And even after all those years, the two girls still kept it as a comfort item they often snuggled with.</p>
<p>Lori arranged the red cape around Krypto’s neck. She pulled back and admired what she had done with a beaming smile on her face. “Now he’s really our little brother.”</p>
<p>Kara and Lena let out a chuckle at this. Lara giggled and wrapped her arms around Krypto’s neck.</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day playing with Krypto until he got tired and went to his dog bed in which Lena had set a warm fluffy blanket.</p>
<p>The penthouse was a mess, toys were scattered everywhere, alongside with splashes of water and slobber due to the dog drinking sloppily from his bowl.</p>
<p>Lena glanced around the penthouse, grateful that two people in her family could clean everything up with super-speed. But even if it hadn’t been the case, it wouldn’t have really mattered, she thought as well.</p>
<p>Krypto filled the house with love and laughter, and whatever mess he could cause was more than worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Beginning Of The Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and Lena's journey from talking about having kids, deciding to have a child, to finding out they're gonna be parents. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2021</strong>
</p><p>Kara was the first to bring up the subject. She and Lena were dating for a little over than a year. But even though it had taken her some time to admit it, Kara knew that she was in love with Lena Luthor since the day she walked into her office.</p><p>Five years later and after a shattering crisis Kara had feared for a while that they could never come back from, here they were. Turned out, that once they had made up with each other, it didn’t take long for them to understand why they could never be torn apart, no matter what or who tried to come between them. And finally, they had acted on their feelings.</p><p>Which led Kara to think about stuff she never thought she would be thinking about. Which made her want things she never allowed herself to want until the first time she had Lena’s lips pressed against hers in the longest-awaited kiss of the century.</p><p>She knew she hadn’t been sent to Earth to get married and have children. She had been sent to Earth to protect her cousin, which didn’t happen, and made her understand that sometimes, mission change. And perhaps, after years on Earth, she could finally allow herself to be more.</p><p>She could be more than Supergirl. She could be more than Kara Danvers. She could be something else. She could reconcile these two parts of herself and have the life she never thought she could have. If Lena wanted this too, obviously.</p><p>Although her life already felt full as it was. She was dating her best friend. And if she thought about it, even if Lena wanted them to stay the way they were, Kara knew that she would be more than happy.</p><p>But sometimes, she couldn’t help but think of the future they could have together. She was already thinking about proposing to Lena in the near future, that was something that she was pretty sure, Lena also wanted. But for some reasons that she couldn’t quite grasp yet, her dreams of the future with the woman she loved also included children. That, however, wasn’t something she was sure Lena even thought about, Although Kara was certain that Lena would be the best mother ever.</p><p>Kara’s heart fluttered when she felt a soft hand caress her cheek. She looked down and smiled when she saw Lena lying on her with her head on her lap as they were both on the couch in Kara’s loft.</p><p>“You all right?” Lena asked. “You seem lost in thoughts.”</p><p>Kara smiled and carded her fingers through Lena’s hair. “I’m just, um, focusing on the movie.”</p><p>“It ended half an hour ago,” Lena said with a smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>Kara looked at the screen in front of her, the movie was indeed over, and she couldn’t stop a slight blush to creep up on her cheeks. “Oh,” she let out a soft chuckle and lowered her gaze to her girlfriend. “Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>Lena cuddled closer into Kara’s lap and wrapped her arms around her. “Because I’m comfy and I don’t want to move from here.”</p><p>Kara smiled and scratched Lena’s scalp. “You don’t have to move.”</p><p>“What were you thinking about though?” Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and interlocked their fingers.</p><p>Kara smiled, “You.”</p><p>Lena kissed the back of Kara’s hand and looked up at her. “All good thoughts, I hope.”</p><p>Kara’s smile widened. “Of course. I was thinking about the life we could have together, actually. But I’m not sure you want what I want. I mean, I’m perfectly happy with you and I don’t need more to be happy. But I can’t help but think about…”</p><p>Lena let out a chuckle and gave another kiss to Kara’s hand before stroking softly her wrist with her thumb. “You don’t have to ramble, darling. Just tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Do you ever think about having children?” Kara asked.</p><p>Lena took a few seconds to answer. “I do, actually,” she smiled.</p><p>Kara’s face split in a wide grin. “Really?”</p><p>Lena nodded with a small smile. “But I’m not sure I should.”</p><p>Kara frowned slightly. “Why not? You won’t be like Lillian if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p>Lena let out a humorless chuckle. “I know I won’t be like her. I stopped thinking that I could be like the rest of the Luthors a while ago. But I don’t really know what it’s like to have a loving caring mother. Except for Eliza, of course. She makes me feel so welcome in your family, especially since we started dating. But anyway, I don’t know what it’s like to have been raised by someone who truly loved and cared about me. I have some vague memories of my birth mother, but I was so young when she’s…” She trailed off and sucked in a deep breath.</p><p>Kara put a hand on Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly.</p><p>Lena swallowed thickly and exhaled, “I don’t have a lot of memories of her, but I know she loved me. That doesn’t change the fact that I didn’t have a positive motherly figure growing up. So, when I think about having children, although a part of me wants that, another part of me always reminds me that I’m probably missing something to be a good mother. That makes me fear that I won’t know what to do. That I would screw them up, in one way or another.”</p><p>“I get that,” Kara said. “I mean, in a way. I can’t really compare, because no matter what I went through, I’ve always had so much love around me. I know my parents loved me, but they put me in a pod and sent me to Earth without knowing what would happen to me. I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if I hadn’t been taken in by the Danvers. I know my parents wanted to save me, but sometimes I feel that they gave up on me, you know. And that makes me wonder, would I have ever do that to my own children?”</p><p>“I have a feeling you would find another solution and save the day,” Lena smiled. “You always do.”</p><p>“Even Supergirl has her limits. I can’t save everyone all the time. That’s something it took me a while to accept.” Kara let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Perhaps, but I still think you would find a solution no one else could think about. Because that’s what you do, Kara Zor-El Danvers. You fight to protect the people you love and you never give up. That’s what I love the most about you.” Lena said.</p><p>Kara smiled slightly, “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>“I think we shouldn’t let our past keep us from building the life we want.” Lena said.</p><p>“Do you realize you just solved your initial problem?” Kara smiled.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lena frowned.</p><p>“Just because you didn’t have a positive motherly figure growing up, doesn’t mean you won’t know how to be a good mother.” Kara smiled. “I know you, Lena Kieran Luthor, you are the most loving and caring person I have ever met. So, if you have children one day, you will be a wonderful mother.”</p><p>Lena smiled and sat up, “So, I guess we both want the same thing then.”</p><p>Kara grinned so widely that her cheeks hurt. “Sounds like we do.”</p><p>Lena replied with a broad grin of her own and leaned in to press her lips with Kara’s in a breathtaking kiss.</p><p>Kara cupped Lena’s cheeks and stroked them softly until she slightly pulled back and looked at her girlfriend, she smiled and leaned in to rest their foreheads together.</p><p>Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and laid her head on her chest. Kara smiled, putting her arms around her girlfriend and binging her closer to her. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her hair, smiling at the fact that a life that seemed so out of reach only a little over than a year ago, not only seemed possible right now, but seemed so close already.</p><p>
  <strong>2023</strong>
</p><p>Lena was the one to start the conversion that had led them to take a life-changing decision. She and Kara had just spent the day with Alex, Kelly and their daughter, Emma. Emma was four months old, and these past months, every time she spent time with their niece, especially with Kara around, something lit up brightly in her and burned deeper at every passing day.</p><p>She could feel even more clearly that she wanted to be a mother. But more than that, she could feel that she was ready to become one. And today, while Kara held Emma and looked lovingly at Lena at the same time, she had a feeling her wife was ready for them to take this step as well.</p><p>She and Kara had already established they wanted to have children together, at some point in the future. Even though they hadn’t really talked about how they would proceed.</p><p>Lena on her side, had a very precise idea, and she had spent the last two years working on it, because she wanted to be sure that it was actually possible before talking about this with Kara.</p><p>Except that it was something that had never been done before, especially on Earth, so she had no way to be sure that it would actually work until they decided to try.</p><p>And this time, she was the one so lost in thoughts that she didn’t realize that the movie they were watching tonight had actually ended a while ago, until Kara pointed it out to her.</p><p>“What’s going on in your huge brain, love?” Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s cheek as they were both snuggling together on the couch of their penthouse.</p><p>Lena looked at her wife, “I want to have a child with you.” That wasn’t how she had planned to start this conversation. But that was the only sentence that came into her mind when she processed Kara’s question. That was the main point anyway, so that was a good start, she figured.</p><p>Kara grinned from ear-to-ear. “I know,” she took Lena’s hand in hers and squeezed it softly. “I want that too.”</p><p>“Are you ready for this now?” Lena asked. “It’s okay, if you’re not. I don’t want you to feel pressured. That’s the most important step of our lives. We both have to be certain. It’s not only our lives on the line, but someone else’s and it’s…”</p><p>Kara chuckled and cut Lena off with a soft kiss. “I thought I was the rambling mess between the two of us.”</p><p>“Well, I now prefer burgers over kale, so you definitely rub off on me.” Lena said.</p><p>Kara smiled. “To answer your question, yes, I am ready to be a mother, with you, I was about to talk to you about this, actually.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lena exhaled happily with a huge smile.</p><p>“So, how do we proceed? I mean, we have a few options and I’m not sure what we should do. If we were on Krypton that’ll be easier but we’re not, so…” She trailed off.</p><p>“Actually, that’s mainly what I wanted to tell you.” Lena smiled.</p><p>Kara frowned slightly but stayed silent, inviting Lena to continue.</p><p>“I’ve spent the last two years studying Kryptonian science, which is why I asked you a lot of questions. I mean, I was genuinely interested to know how things worked on your home planet. But then, I began thinking about how we could replicate certain things on Earth. And I think that I may have found a way to combine both of our DNA, like they did on Krypton. Except that we don't have birthing pods on Earth, I haven’t figured out yet how to replicate that. So one of us would still have to get pregnant. But it’s, uh, what do you think?” she asked once she noticed that Kara looked completely stunned.</p><p>Kara blinked a few times in surprise and still stayed silent.</p><p>“Kara? You all right?” Lena asked, slightly worried.</p><p>Kara shook her head and her face lit up with a thousand-watt smile. “Yeah. I’m… Do you really think that’s possible?”</p><p>Lena quirked an eyebrow. “Do you doubt my genius?”</p><p>“No,” Kara shook her head, still with a bright smile plastered on her face. “I thought about this too, actually. I figured that if someone could replicate something similar on Earth, it would be you.”</p><p>“Does that mean you agree trying to have a child this way?” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Of course, I am.” Kara kissed softly Lena’s lips. “But what do we do? I mean, which one of us will carry?”</p><p>“Well, I thought about this a lot. And I think that perhaps it would be too dangerous if you do it. With you being Supergirl and all. Unless, you really want to carry our child, we will figure something out. But if you’re okay with that, I actually would like to do it.” Lena smiled.</p><p>Tears welled up into Kara’s eyes at Lena’s declaration. She lunged herself at her wife and connected their lips in a deep kiss that made all the oxygen in their lungs disappear for a few seconds.</p><p>Breathless, they both pulled back but still held on tight to each other as their gazes filled with tears were locked together.</p><p>“If I understood right, I guess, you are okay with what I came up with.” Lena let out a laugh and exhaled.</p><p>Her eyes glistening with tears, Kara nodded and chuckled. “I am so much more than okay with this, Lena.” She beamed and pulled her wife onto her lap.</p><p>Lena leaned in and rested her forehead with Kara’s. “I love you, darling.”</p><p>Kara looked up and connected their lips in a soft and firm kiss. “I love you so much.” She wrapped her arms around Lena and brought her closer.</p><p>Lena smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder while still holding on tight to her.</p><p>
  <strong>2024</strong>
</p><p>For the years she worked on combining her DNA with Kara’s to have a child, Lena thought that figuring the science behind all this would have been the hardest part. Turned out, managing to get pregnant was actually the hardest part, she realized after their third failed attempt. Even though she trusted in the science she came up with, she spent weeks looking over everything, trying to figure out what she missed and understand why it didn’t work, only to come to the conclusion that it was her body that simply refused to cooperate like she wanted, which frustrated her to no end, because there was not much she could do except wait and try again.</p><p>Kara, however, was much more optimistic and reminded her that it was normal that it didn’t work right away. She supported her as best as she could and gave her the hope she needed to believe that it would work, eventually.</p><p>Still, the pressure Lena put on herself weighted so much on her and brought her down. Therefore, after their third failed attempt, Kara managed to convince her that perhaps, waiting a little while to try again would be better. Lena was reluctant at first, until she realized that Kara was right and that for the sake of her mental health, she needed to take a break and think of something else.</p><p>Which was why, they waited four months before trying again. Both of them tried not to think too much about it until they got the result.</p><p>Six weeks later, Kara’s eyes fluttered open in the morning. Her body was pressed against Lena’s, their foreheads were almost touching as their heads rested on the same pillow.</p><p>Lena was still sleeping soundly and looked so peaceful that it melted Kara’s heart. She smiled and put a hand on Lena’s cheek, she caressed it softly and closed her eyes as she tuned her super-hearing on Lena’s heartbeat, which was the sound that often lulled her back to sleep and made her able to block out the noise coming from the city.</p><p>This time though, although she still heard clearly the sound of her wife’s heart, she also heard an unusual thump that made her frown. Her eyes flew open, she looked around her before looking back at Lena and tuning her super-hearing to the unusual sound.</p><p>Her eyes grew as wide as possible when she realized that it was the sound of a heartbeat, that it was coming from Lena, but that it wasn’t Lena’s. Which could only mean one thing.</p><p>Tears welled up into her eyes as she brought her hand to her mouth, she kept listening the fast and muffled heartbeat she wasn’t used to hearing yet. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized even deeper what it meant at each beat she heard, there was no way to mistake what it was.</p><p>“Oh, Rao,” she hiccuped on a sob and sat up.</p><p>Lena’s eyes blinked open, she frowned when she saw Kara sitting up in bed, looking awestruck at her with her eyes shining and tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat up and put a hand on Kara’s shoulder.</p><p>“Darling, what is it? What happened?” She squeezed Kara’s shoulder.</p><p>“Lena,” Kara breathed out with a dreamy smile on her face.</p><p>“What?” Lena asked, more confused than ever.</p><p>Kara beamed, she took Lena’s hand in hers and squeezed it. “You… I mean, I… We,” She let out a deep breath. “It worked.”</p><p>Still not fully awake and her mind rather foggy and confused, Lena frowned. “What worked?”</p><p>“We’re gonna have a baby.” Kara smiled dreamily, her gaze dropping to Lena’s stomach for a quick second until she looked up at her wife’s green eyes that looked even more confused than before.</p><p>Lena felt a lump coming into her throat, but this time, it wasn’t coming from the disappointment she had felt for the past months. It was coming from the hope that lit up every fiber of her being. “Are you telling me that I’m pregnant?” she whispered, struggling to believe it, but so wanting to believe it.</p><p>Still smiling dreamily and her eyes filled with tears, Kara squeezed softly Lena’s hand and nodded.</p><p>“But how, I mean, how did you…” She trailed off and tried to wrap her mind around what Kara was telling her.</p><p>“I hear the heartbeat.” Kara let out a chuckle, another tear rolling down her cheek.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s not my heartbeat you’re hearing?”</p><p>Kara nodded quickly. “I also hear your heartbeat at the same time. I can hear a second heartbeat coming from you, this one is muffled but faster and it’s…” She trailed off and exhaled.</p><p>“We’re gonna have a baby.” Lena said, more for herself as she took a few seconds to let the news settle in her mind until she finally believed it.</p><p>“Yes,” Kara exhaled, still with that dreamy smile and tears filling her eyes.</p><p>“You’re not going to stop smiling, are you?” Lena chuckled as she felt tears well up into her eyes.</p><p>Kara nodded. “Not today. And I’m not going to stop crying either.” New tears punctuated her declaration.</p><p>Matching Kara’s expression, a dreamy smile made its way to Lena’s face as tears spilled out of her eyes. She brought her hand to Kara’s cheek and leaned in to connect their lips in a kiss that finished communicating their great happiness.</p><p>Kara deepened the kiss and put her hand on Lena’s stomach, she caressed it softly before resting it there when she pulled back from the kiss and smiled dreamily at her wife.</p><p>Lena replied with a beaming smile as she covered Kara’s hand with her own and leaned her forehead with her wife’s.</p><p>No words could express the feelings that swirled through them. All they knew was that they couldn’t wait to live this new chapter of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Their First Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lori enters the world. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena huffed out a frustrated sigh as she tried to get comfortable on the bed, which felt like the most impossible thing to do. She was nine months pregnant and her due date was in two days.</p><p>When she managed to sit up against her pillows in a somewhat bearable way, Lena placed a hand on her swollen belly and sighed again when she felt her daughter strongly kicking her in the same spot multiple times. She rubbed her baby bump and smiled when she remembered the first time she had felt the baby move, she had been so awestruck that she cried actually, but not as much as Kara did the first time Lena took her hand and put it on her belly so that she could feel their baby moving too. But even though being pregnant could have its beautiful moments, as she was nearing the end of her pregnancy, all Lena could feel was the discomfort that had taken over her body. At least, she was grateful that she had a wonderful wife who was with her every step of the way. Kara had always been protective of Lena, but since Lena was pregnant, Kara’s protectiveness could be considered a bit too much. And although Lena had been a tad annoyed in the first months of her pregnancy, right now, however, she was grateful that she never had to ask for a foot or a back rub. Kara seemed to always sense what her wife needed and took care of her as best as she could.</p><p>Her other hand went to press slightly against her baby bump, and Lena groaned when she felt her belly tighten as the ache in her lower back deepened. She let out a whimper before trying to breathe through the pain.</p><p>In a flash, Kara rushed to her side and sat up beside her on the bed. “Is it time?” she asked, taking Lena’s hand in hers.</p><p>Lena heavily exhaled before slightly shaking her head. “I don’t think so. It’s just Braxton Hicks. They’re increasing and getting stronger these days.” She let out a sigh until an amused smile made its way to her face. “You put your pajama top backwards, darling.”</p><p>Kara looked down at herself. “Oh,” she chuckled slightly. “I heard you were in pain and I panicked,” her brow crinkled in concern as she looked her wife over to make sure that she was all right.</p><p>“I’m fine, Kara.” Lena gave her wife a reassuring smile and squeezed softly her hand. “I’m just deeply uncomfortable, but other than that, I’m all right.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kara leaned in and kissed lovingly her wife’s lips. She used her super-speed to put her top in the right way before sliding under the bedsheets and getting closer to her wife. She placed a protective hand on Lena’s belly and caressed it softly, smiling when she felt a little kick under her hand. “Can I do something to make you feel less uncomfortable?”</p><p>“Tell our daughter to hurry up.” Lena sighed. “Perhaps she’ll listen to you. I spent the last two days telling her that everything is ready for her, but that doesn’t seem to convince her to come out.”</p><p>Kara chuckled and leaned down to kiss Lena’s belly before looking up at her wife. “She comes out when she’s ready,” she smiled and rubbed softly Lena’s tummy.</p><p>“It better be soon,” Lena sighed. “I know I’m the one who wanted to carry our baby, and I absolutely don’t regret this decision, but right now, I just can’t wait for this part to be over.”</p><p>“Honestly, me too. I can’t wait to hold her, I can’t wait to see you hold her. She’s going to be so perfect.” Kara smiled dreamily, looking down at Lena’s baby bump and leaning in to kiss it softly.</p><p>Lena smiled and put a hand to Kara’s cheek, she caressed it lovingly. “You’re going to be such a wonderful mother.”</p><p>Kara looked up and smiled. “I’ll do my best and I hope that will be enough.”</p><p>“It’ll be more than enough, darling.” Lena smiled. “With the way you took care of us both these last months, I have no doubts you are going to be so great with Lori.”</p><p>“So do you, my love.” Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and kissed it lovingly. “You’re mainly the one who took care of our daughter these last months.” She put her hand on Lena’s cheek and caressed it. “You are the strongest person I know, Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too, darli…” Feeling a burning pain overtake her body, Lena couldn’t finish her sentence, she strongly squeezed Kara’s hand without realizing it. She hunched over and winced as a whimper escaped her.</p><p>Feeling panic rose within her, Kara swallowed thickly and held on tight to Lena while her wife tried to breathe through the pain she felt.</p><p>Lena exhaled as the pain subsided but she kept holding on tight to Kara’s hand while she rubbed her swollen belly with the other.</p><p>“Lena?” Kara’s worries were so audible in her voice, and the last thing Lena wanted was to worry her further.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lena breathed out, relieved that she was simply back to the usual discomfort she was in since a couple of weeks, even though there was something that felt a bit off.</p><p>“You sure it’s just Braxton Hicks?” Kara asked, not sounding nor looking convinced by Lena’s dismissal.</p><p>“I read that when it’s a real contraction, we just know it.” Lena said. “But since I’ve always had a rather high tolerance to pain I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Maybe we should…” Kara began until Lena interrupted her.</p><p>“I’m fine, Kara, I promise.” Lena gave her a reassuring smile. “Lori is all right too, you don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” Kara said, rubbing softly Lena’s hand and placing her other hand on her wife’s baby bump.</p><p>“Except for this nagging pain in my back, I’m all right.” Lena sighed.</p><p>“How does a back rub sound?” Kara asked.</p><p>“Perfect,” Lena smiled until she sighed. “But that will have to wait because I need to empty my bladder but I’m not sure I could make it to the bathroom without peeing on myself. Gosh, that’s so embarrassing.”</p><p>Kara smiled. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, love. Let me help you.” She went to Lena’s side of the bed and delicately picked her up, carrying her bridal-style.</p><p>Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders, feeling more grateful than ever that her wife had super-strength and super-speed as she gently but quickly floated them to the closest bathroom in the house.</p><p>Lena exhaled as Kara gently put her on the floor, she was about to step away when she felt something that she couldn’t explain happen inside of her, and instead of stepping away, she gasped and held on tighter to her wife as she felt a gush of liquid between her legs, soaking her pajama pants. She looked down at the puddle at her feet, and her usual calm vanished when she realized what was happening. She had been waiting for this moment to happen, she spent these last days trying to convince her daughter to come out, but she wasn’t prepared for the panic she would feel before the moment that was going to change her life forever.</p><p>Lena looked up at Kara and held on tighter to her wife. “Kara, I’m pretty sure my water just broke,” she breathed out and tried to look calm even though she didn’t feel calm at all.</p><p>Kara’s eyes widened, she looked at their feet, noticing the puddle before looking up at her wife. The look in Lena’s eyes told Kara that Lena didn’t feel as calm as she wanted to appear and she was holding so tight onto Kara’s arms that her knuckles were white, she probably would have left bruises on Kara’s skin if it had been possible. Even though Kara could feel her own panic rising within her, she didn’t want to add more stress to Lena, she wanted to be strong for her and support her through this as best as she could.</p><p>Lena gasped before starting to breathe heavily as she kept tightening her grip onto Kara with a strength that she didn’t even know she had until now.</p><p>Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her into an embrace, even though with a huge baby bump between them they couldn’t hug like they wanted.</p><p>“It’s going to be all right, I promise. You are the strongest person in the galaxy, and I love you so much.” Kara whispered as she rubbed softly Lena’s back and held on tight to her.</p><p>Lena closed her eyes and exhaled, she wrapped her arms around her wife and held on tight to her as she felt the anxiety within her vanish. With Kara by her side, she knew that everything would be all right and she couldn’t wait to see her wife holding their daughter. She breathed into Kara’s scent until she felt a strong pain take over her body, she winced and slightly pulled back while still holding on tight to Kara.</p><p>“You ready?” Kara smiled.</p><p>“That wouldn’t make any difference if I wasn’t.” Lena chuckled despite the pain before looking at her baby bump. “She is ready and that’s all that matter.”</p><p>Kara smiled and placed a hand on Lena’s bump, she caressed it softly. “I told you she’d come when she’d be ready.”</p><p>Lena covered Kara’s hand with her own. “Let’s go meet our beautiful girl,” she smiled.</p><p>Four hours later, Lena and Kara were set in the best room of the hospital. It was the perk of being the owner of the place, although Lena wasn’t one to show off her wealth and take the advantage of it, for this special day, she decided to make an exception.</p><p>Squeezing Kara’s hand hard, Lena whimpered and hunched over as another contraction rocked through her for such long seconds that Lena felt it lasted hours.</p><p>Kara held on tight to her wife, whispering loving and comforting words to her as she rubbed her back.</p><p>Lena exhaled heavily, “Fuck, that hurts so much.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I wish I could do something to make it better.” Kara softly wiped away the tears that had escaped Lena’s eyes.</p><p>“You have a hand that I can squeeze as hard as I need and it won’t break, that’s already good.” Lena managed to smile despite her exhaustion.</p><p>Kara smiled and rubbed softly her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand. “Still, I wish I could do more. There’s nothing that I hate more than seeing you in pain, and not being able to do something about it is the worst.” She swallowed thickly. “I’ve never felt more useless than I do right now.”</p><p>Lena put her hand to Kara’s cheek. “You’re not useless, darling. I can’t imagine doing this without you. You’re the reason I’m not completely freaking out right now.”</p><p>“So, you’re freaking out a little?” Kara asked.</p><p>“Yes, but not about the pain I feel.” Lena said. “I’m slightly freaking out because our lives is about to completely change. I have no regret about this, but that still feels scary. Becoming a mother terrifies me, no matter how much I wanted it. I’m so scared of messing up, of not being able to be the mother I want to be, but I… Fuck,” she grunted and strongly clutched Kara’s hand again as Kara tried to help her breathe.</p><p>Long seconds later, Lena let out a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. “What I was saying was that no matter how much the change we’re going through right now can be scary, I do know that together we can conquer anything. And I know that you’re going to be a wonderful mother, so I know that if I just follow your lead, I’m going to do great.”</p><p>Kara let out a quiet laugh and softly kissed Lena’s damp temple.</p><p>“What?” Lena chuckled.</p><p>“That’s funny ‘cause I feel the same way. I’m scared about not being able to be the kind of parent I want to be. I’m scared about screwing up. But I trust you. I know that you’re going to be the best mother ever, so when I need to reassure myself about my fears, I just think about the fact that doing this with you means that I can’t screw up. Although, we’re probably going to make mistakes even though that’s the last thing we want. Parenting is not easy, that’s definitely going to be the greatest challenge of our lives.” Kara kissed Lena’s cheek and squeezed softly her hand.</p><p>“One challenge at a time, getting our daughter out is already one.” Lena said before another whimper escaped her when the strongest and longest contraction she felt rocked through her body. She clutched so hard onto Kara’s hand that it would probably break if she were human.</p><p>Kara helped her wife to regain control of her breathing and held her with all the love she felt. “You’re doing so great, my love. You already are the fiercest Mommy of the galaxy. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.” She kissed Lena’s temple before bringing their joined hands to her lips and kissing the back of her wife’s hand.</p><p>Lena breathed out and leaned into her wife’s embrace. “Keep saying stuff like this, that’s actually helping me feel better.”</p><p>“I love you so much,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, the doctor went to check on Lena. She wasn't ready for delivery yet, but the labor was progressing normally, albeit it progressed too slowly for Lena’s liking.</p><p>When she was left alone with her wife again, Lena let out a loud sigh. “She really likes taking her time.”</p><p>“I guess she gets that from us.” Kara chuckled.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lena asked.</p><p>“Well, it took us quite some time to act on our feelings.” Kara said as she took Lena’s hand in hers.</p><p>“And four years later, here we are.” Lena smiled tiredly until her breathing became erratic. She squeezed her eyes shut, clenched Kara’s hand and rubbed her swollen belly.</p><p>“Breathe with me, love, in an out, in and out.” Kara said, caressing softly Lena’s hand as she held on tight to her and helped her focus on her breathing.</p><p>Lena exhaled heavily and looked at Kara with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Kara leaned in and kissed softly Lena’s sweaty forehead. “It’ll be over soon.”</p><p>“Promise?” Lena whispered, one tear spilling out of her eye.</p><p>“I promise, my love.” Kara said quietly, brushing the tear away with her thumb. “Soon, we will have our little miracle with us,” she smiled lovingly.</p><p>Lena smiled tiredly and looked at Kara with love. “Can’t wait,” she breathed out.</p><p>Fifteen hours later, Lena gave a final hard push while she clutched Kara’s hand with so much strength that Kara actually felt a tiny bit of pain, something she could have been concerned about if it wasn’t for the wail echoing through the room.</p><p>The wail that belonged to their little miracle that was being held by the doctor and was already wiggling.</p><p>Kara felt a lump in her throat and before she realized what was happening, a flow of tears ran down her cheeks. She had created this life with the woman she loved, and that fact left her awestruck. She spun her head to Lena who looked tiredly at the little baby before turning her head to look at Kara and give her an exhausted smile.</p><p>“Lena,” Kara breathed out.</p><p>“Cut the cord.” Lena said, her voice tired and raspy.</p><p>Kara kissed softly the back of Lena’s hand before slowly letting it go and shaking like a leaf as she quickly made her way to her daughter. Her daughter who had yet to be cleaned, but even like this, she was one of the most beautiful and precious persons she had ever seen. Kara’s heart swelled with the love she had for Lori and the love she had for Lena, the two most important persons of her life. She followed the doctor’s instruction and cut off the cord.</p><p>A nurse checked that Lori was all right and wrapped her in a soft blanket before placing her between Kara’s arms. As if she knew she was in one of her safest places, Lori stopped crying immediately and relaxed in her mother’s arms.</p><p>Kara couldn’t speak, she couldn’t even think, all she could do was feel the love she had for this little baby that was making her heart grow ten million sizes.</p><p>Kara looked up at her wife who was looking at them both with happy tears in her eyes. She stepped closer to Lena and placed their daughter on her chest. Lori squeaked slightly as she was being moved until she relaxed when Lena put her hands on her.</p><p>Tears rolling down her cheeks and the deep emotions swirling through her making her unable to speak, Lena looked awestruck at her daughter, more exhausted and more sore than she had ever been, but also happier than she could have ever thought possible. All lingering fears she had about not being able to be the mother Lori deserved vanished in one swoop as she silently swore to always love, protect and support her daughter, just like she knew Kara also would. She got the time to place a kiss on her daughter’s forehead before the nurse gently took her away to clean her. Lori began crying as soon as she wasn’t surrounded by her mothers’ warmth anymore. Lena’s heart clenched as she watched her daughter being taken away from her, even though she knew it wouldn’t last long. She looked at Kara, silently asking her to follow and make sure Lori was all right.</p><p>Not needing words to understand Lena, Kara nodded and leaned in to kiss her wife’s forehead before joining the nurse who was taking care of Lori.</p><p>Lori showed that she had a good pair of lungs as she didn’t stop crying while she was being cleaned and weighted. She was seven pounds and three ounces. She didn’t have a lot of hair, but she already had a few short and thin dark strands.</p><p>“You have a beautiful healthy baby,” the nurse smiled as she handed Lori to Kara. “Congratulations.”</p><p>Kara smiled as she held her daughter. Her heart swelled with an intense warmth when she felt Lori relax against her as she stopped crying.</p><p>“Hi, precious.” Kara managed to say, her voice thick with emotions and happy tears rolling down her cheek. “I’m your Mama, and I love you so much.” She smiled and leaned in to gently press a soft kiss to Lori’s forehead. Lori didn’t fuss, she simply nestled against Kara’s chest and slept peacefully.</p><p>Kara smiled though her tears as she looked down at the bundle of joy and love between her arms. A part of her and Lena that she knew she would forever love and protect with everything she had.</p><p>Ten hours later, Kara and Lena couldn’t stop looking at their daughter and taking turn to hold her, falling even more enamored with Lori at each passing second.</p><p>“I love you so much, honey.” Lena smiled as she looked at her daughter set between her arms and caressed her cheek with one finger. Lori had her eyes open and looked at her. Although it was too soon to be sure of the color her eyes would have when she would be older, Lena couldn’t stop seeing a reflection of Kara’s eyes into their daughter’s eyes.</p><p>“She’s so beautiful.” Kara said with her voice filled with awe and love.</p><p>“I think she’s gonna have your eyes,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“She already has your hair.” Kara caressed softly Lori’s hair. “And your lips.”</p><p>“She has your nose though.” Lena chuckled.</p><p>“But she has your chin and your jawline.” Kara wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders and caressed softly Lori’s tiny hand.</p><p>“She’s perfect.” Lena beamed with love.</p><p>Kara kissed softly Lena’s temple. “Thank you so much, Lena. For carrying our little miracle and bringing her into the world. You’re so strong, you’re my hero. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too, darling.” Lena smiled and leaned in to kiss Kara’s lips. “I can’t say carrying Lori and bringing her into the world was a piece of cake, but that was definitely worth it. I will do it again in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Does that mean we can give Lori a little sibling?” Kara’s face lit up.</p><p>Lena slightly rolled her eyes even though she smiled amused. “We already said we wanted more than one kid. But not before a few years. I’d like us to settle in our lives being a family of three before even thinking about becoming four.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Kara nodded with a smile. “Let’s focus on our lives with our first miracle for starters.”</p><p>Her eyes sparkling with love and happy tears, Lena looked down at her daughter and smiled. “Welcome to the world, Lori Alexandra Luthor-Danvers.”</p><p>Feeling her heart swell with love and tears brim in her eyes, Kara pulled her wife in a side hug and nuzzled her hair as she caressed Lori’s hand until her daughter grasped one of her fingers into her hand.</p><p>Kara and Lena looked at each other, they shared a smile. Their hearts were filled with love and warmth.</p><p>With an unwavering certainty, they knew that this day was the happiest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lori Meets Her Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter follows the previous one, and everyone gets to meet Lori. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lori Alexandra Luthor-Danvers was one day old, sleeping peacefully between her mother’s arms, completely oblivious that both of her mothers couldn’t take their eyes off her and unaware of the big amazing family that couldn’t wait to meet her.</p><p>While holding Lori, Kara looked up when she heard footsteps getting closer to the hospital room they were still set in, recognizing the heartbeats of the people that were getting closer to them. Kara smiled, there were now four heartbeats that she was able to pick up anywhere she was, Lena, Lori, Alex and Eliza.</p><p>“Alex and Eliza are coming here,” Kara told Lena before looking down at her daughter and smiling, “You’re finally going to meet your Aunt Alex and your Grandma Eliza, precious. I know they can’t wait to meet you.”</p><p>Lori blinked her eyes open and she looked at Kara before raising her tiny arm and putting her hand on Kara’s chest.</p><p>Kara’s heart swelled with love, she slowly leaned down and gently kissed Lori’s forehead.</p><p>“Our entire family can’t wait to meet her,” Lena smiled, looking enamored at her wife and daughter. “Sam and Ruby texted me and asked if they could be next to meet Lori once we’ll be home.”</p><p>“Of course, they can.” Kara said with a smile.</p><p>As to not overwhelm the mothers and the baby, they had all decided to meet Lori in small groups of people. Kara and Lena were both grateful for this decision, they had thought about it as well, but knowing that their chosen family was eager so meet their new member, they hadn’t voiced it. However, they were grateful that their family was so thoughtful and understood their need without them having to voice it.</p><p>“Come on in,” Kara said, knowing that Alex had been about to knock.</p><p>The door opened, and Alex and Eliza stepped inside the room, both with a beaming smile on their faces.</p><p>Kara replied with a beaming smile of her own and got up from the bed, walking closer to her mother and sister.</p><p>Alex and Eliza both had tears in their eyes as their gazes were locked on Lori.</p><p>“She’s so beautiful, you really did a good work,” Alex said with her voice filled with the happiness she felt.</p><p>“Lena is the one who did all the heavy lifting,” Kara looked at her wife with all the love in her heart.</p><p>Lena smiled from her spot of the bed. Eliza stepped closer to her and hugged her with all her motherly warmth. Lena closed her eyes and relished into the embrace.</p><p>Eliza smiled and caressed Lena’s cheek when she pulled back. “How are you feeling, sweetie?”</p><p>“I still feel sore and exhausted. And I still look pregnant and that’s annoying.” Lena said with honesty. A few years ago, she would have never voiced her feelings with so much easiness but since she was part of a loving warm family, she had let her wall down and knew she was safe enough to be truthfully herself.</p><p>“You gave birth barely twenty-four hours ago, give your body time to recover and don’t be hard on yourself, okay?” Eliza smiled warmly.</p><p>“Okay,” Lena smiled grateful.</p><p>“It took me weeks to recover from the thirty hours of labor this one put me through.” Eliza pointed at Alex.</p><p>While holding Lori, Alex looked up at her mother. “I’m very sorry about this, Mom.”</p><p>Eliza smiled and went to kiss Alex’s cheek before taking Kara in a motherly embrace. “I’m so happy for you, sweetie.”</p><p>Kara tightened her embrace around her mother, remembering not to squeeze too hard.</p><p>Eliza smiled and kissed Kara’s forehead before looking at Lori. “Can I hold my granddaughter, please?”</p><p>Alex smiled at her mother and gently transferred Lori into Eliza’s arms.</p><p>Lori squeaked, Eliza gently shushed her and held her protectively, looking at her with shining eyes.</p><p>Alex stood beside her mother, looking enamored at her niece.</p><p>Knowing that their daughter was in safe hands, Lena turned to her wife. “Can you help me clean up and get dressed?” she asked, not embarrassed about feeling that she needed some help. She knew Kara would always take care of her and make her feel loved.</p><p>“Sure,” Kara kissed her wife’s cheek before looking at her mother and sister. “Can you watch over Lori while I help Lena?”</p><p>“Take your time,” Eliza said, her gaze locked on the baby set between her arms.</p><p>Kara chuckled before helping Lena stand up and walk to the bathroom.</p><p>A couple of hours later, the little family was set in their home, more than ready to start their new life as a family of three.</p><p>Two days later, Lena had just woken up from a well deserved nap when there was a knock at the door. She got up from the couch and went to open the door, finding Sam with a beaming smile and Ruby almost bouncing onto the ball of her feet.</p><p>Last year, Sam and Ruby moved back to National City because they missed the friendships they had made there and couldn’t find anywhere else what they had found in National City. Sam was working at L-Corp with Lena and was the CFO again, while Ruby who was now nineteen, was studying at National City University. They both had been let on the Supergirl secret a while ago. Sam was surprised when she learned it while Ruby was delighted. However, everything quickly fell into places and they were both part of the family.</p><p>Sam wrapped her friend into an embrace as she and her daughter stepped into the penthouse. “How are you feeling?” she asked.</p><p>“Exhausted,” Lena chuckled as she pulled back. “But I’ve never been happier.”</p><p>“Where’s Lori?” This time, Ruby actually bounced onto the ball of her feet as she smiled happily.</p><p>“Calm down, Rub, don’t overwhelm Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena.” Sam told her daughter.</p><p>“Sorry,” Ruby forced herself to calm down. “I feel like a kid on Christmas.”</p><p>“You are a kid,” Sam said.</p><p>“I’m nineteen, Mom. I’m a young adult.” Ruby let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Whatever, you will always be my kid.” Sam shrugged.</p><p>Lena smiled at their interaction while Kara walked into the room, holding Lori clad with a Supergirl onesie.</p><p>“Very subtle, Kara.” Sam chuckled.</p><p>“In my defense, Lena is the one who brought it.” Kara said.</p><p>“It was so cute,” Lena smiled, looking enamored at her daughter. “And look at how adorable she is.”</p><p>Ruby looked at Lori, smiling widely. “She looks like you both.”</p><p>“She’s really beautiful,” Sam smiled fondly. “Great job, mommas.” She gave a thumb up to Kara and Lena.</p><p>“Do you wanna hold her?” Kara asked.</p><p>Sam nodded with a smile, and Kara gently handed her Lori, who loved to be held and was a rather calm baby for now, except when she was hungry. For now, Lena was exclusively breastfeeding Lori, but they had both decided they would try giving her a bottle when she would be three weeks. And even though Lena loved this moment of bonding with her daughter, she was eager to get more rest, just like Kara was eager to feed Lori and ease things for Lena.</p><p>“Can I hold her too?” Ruby asked. “I’ve never held such a tiny baby before though.”</p><p>“Sit down on the couch, that’ll be easier and you’ll be more comfortable.” Sam said.</p><p>Ruby did as her mother told and sat down on the couch. Sam smiled and handed her Lori.</p><p>Ruby smiled widely as she carefully held Lori. “I like holding a baby. That gives me some practice.”</p><p>Sam’s eyes widened and she gaped. “Pra-Practice?”</p><p>Ruby laughed. “Relax, Mom. I mean, for later, when I’ll be older and I’ll feel ready to have kids of my own.”</p><p>“All right.” Sam breathed out.</p><p>Kara and Lena chuckled.</p><p>“Do you want something to drink?” Lena asked her friend.</p><p>“Is that too soon for a glass of wine?” Sam asked.</p><p>“If you don’t mind drinking alone, no.” Lena laughed.</p><p>Sam scrunched her nose, “I take a tea instead, then. I don’t like drinking alone.”</p><p>A couple of minutes later, Kara, Lena and Sam were sitting around the kitchen island, drinking tea while Ruby was still on the couch holding Lori.</p><p>Sam looked at her daughter and smiled before turning to look at Kara and Lena. “Let me give you a mother’s advice, savor these moments when she’s so little no matter how much you’re exhausted because it’ll be over way too soon. One day you’re holding your newborn daughter, then you blink too long, and poof, she’s a young woman.”</p><p>“You did a wonderful job raising your daughter, Sam.” Lena smiled at her friend.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “I hope Lena and I are going to do as great as you.”</p><p>Sam smiled. “Thanks. I’m sure you’re gonna do great with your children. You’re going to have more than one, right?”</p><p>“Lena made me swear not to talk about the second one until Lori is at least one.” Kara said.</p><p>“Actually, I’d like for Lori to be out of her diapers before we talk about giving her a little sibling.” Lena added.</p><p>“Got it,” Sam chuckled.</p><p>The next day, Alex and Kelly came to visit with Emma. Although Alex had already met Lori, she would never miss an occasion to see her niece.</p><p>Kelly held her daughter as they stepped inside the penthouse. Emma was an adorable twenty months old little girl and literally smiled all the time.</p><p>Lena walked closer to them, holding Lori clad with a cute puppy onesie.</p><p>“Look, baby, that’s your cousin.” Kelly smiled at her daughter.</p><p>“Cousin,” Emma giggled, pointing at the little baby set between Lena’s arms.</p><p>“You can take her hand if you want.” Lena smiled at the little girl.</p><p>Kelly held her daughter closer to Lori. Emma stuck her tongue out in concentration and grabbed Lori’s hand in her own.</p><p>Lori squeaked, furrowing her brow and scrunching her nose.</p><p>“Be very gentle, baby, Lori is very tiny.” Kelly said kindly.</p><p>“ ‘Kay, Mama.” Emma smiled, softly caressing Lori’s hand.</p><p>Lori didn’t fuss anymore, her features relaxed as she looked at her cousin and grabbed one of her fingers, squeezing it quickly before letting go.</p><p>“She pretty,” Emma giggled.</p><p>“Yes, she’s very pretty.” Kelly kissed her daughter’s cheek before looking at her niece and smiling.</p><p>“Gosh, she’s even more beautiful than since I last saw her.” Alex beamed, looking at the little baby before looking up at Lena. “You, however, look even more exhausted than since I last saw you, you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lena smiled. “Except for the fact that I feel as though I haven’t had a proper night of sleep in centuries, I’m all right.”</p><p>“You’ll feel better soon, I promise. Once she’ll take a bottle, you’ll be able to rest more.” Kelly smiled.</p><p>“I hope she will accept to take it.” Lena said.</p><p>“She’s Kara’s daughter, she’ll never refuse food.” Alex chuckled.</p><p>“Given how much she eats already, and I much you ate when you were pregnant, I think it’s safe to say that she definitely has my appetite.” Kara said.</p><p>“That’s your fault I have so much weight to lose, Kara.” Lena pouted.</p><p>Kara smiled and kissed her wife’s cheek. “You’re perfect, Lena. I love you.”</p><p>A loud wail pierced everyone’s ears in the room as Lori began to cry.</p><p>“She okay?” Emma looked worried at her Aunt Lena.</p><p>Lena smiled. “Yeah, she’s okay, she’s just hungry and doesn’t like to wait for her food. I wonder from whom she got that,” she said as she stepped closer to the couch and sat down.</p><p>“Okay, that’s my fault too, I’m sorry.” Kara chuckled before starting to make tea.</p><p>“Mama, I want be down, please.” Emma said.</p><p>“Okay, baby.” Kelly smiled and put her daughter on the floor.</p><p>Emma happily trotted up and climbed onto the couch, settling beside Lena who was feeding Lori and looking at her cousin with a toothy grin.</p><p>Lena looked lovingly at her daughter while Kara, Alex and Kelly looked fondly at the scene in front of her.</p><p>After Lori was burped and changed, Kelly got her turn to hold her, and the little baby fell asleep peacefully in her aunt’s arms while Emma was sitting on Alex’s lap, and nestled against her mother’s chest, the little girl quickly fell asleep as well.</p><p>The next day, J’onn and M’gann visited the little family for the first time.</p><p>“Here’s your Grandpa J’onn.” Kara cooed to her daughter as she pointed at J’onn.</p><p>J’onn’s eyes turned slightly misty, he smiled and looked fondly at Kara holding the baby.</p><p>Lori was wide awake and looked at the two new people in front of her.</p><p>“And that’s your Grandma M’gann.” Kara pointed at M’gann.</p><p>M’gann chuckled at this. She wasn’t sure of her place in the lives of the children of their chosen family at first. J’onn was a father figure for Alex and Kara, so that was logical that he would be like a grandfather for their children too. M’gann, however, even though she knew that she belonged among everyone, she wasn’t a mother figure to anyone. That didn’t seem to matter for Emma though when she began calling her <em>Granma, </em>soon after learning to call J’onn <em>Granpa</em>. She was surprised the first time it happened, then, the second time, she realized how much it made her feel warm inside and she was happy to take on the role the little girl seemed to want her to have. And she would happily follow through with Lori.</p><p>“So, who wants to hold her first?” Lena asked.</p><p>Lori hunched over and made grabby hands towards J’onn.</p><p>“That settles it then,” Kara chuckled as she handed her daughter to J’onn.</p><p>“Hi, little one.” J’onn spoke softly and held Lori with the deepest gentleness.</p><p>M’gann smiled fondly at them before turning to Kara and Lena. “He turns like a real marshmallow when he holds a baby,” she said quietly.</p><p>“That’s adorable.” Lena smiled.</p><p>Lori squeaked and began making grabby hands towards M’gann.</p><p>“That’s your turn to be a marshmallow, Miss Martian.” J’onn carefully passed Lori into M’gann arms.</p><p>“Hello, little baby.” M’gann settled Lori between her arms. She looked at her for long minutes before looking up at Kara and Lena. “That’s crazy how much she looks like you both already.”</p><p>“Please, Lori, when you’re older, don’t be reckless like your mothers, I have enough to worry about already.” J’onn softly played with Lori’s hand and smiled when she wrapped her hand around his finger.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not reckless.” Kara protested.</p><p>“You are, darling.” Lena laughed.</p><p>“I said mothers, plural.” J’onn said.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not…” Lena began until she noticed the look in J’onn eyes telling her that she wouldn’t win this. She let out a sigh. “All right, I admit that Kara and I may have a record of reckless actions in the past.”</p><p>“Luckily, you’re both smart too.” M’gann chuckled. “And I have a feeling Lori inherited this from both of you too.”</p><p>“However she’ll be, whatever she’ll do, we’ll always support her.” Kara beamed and looked at her daughter with love. “She’s perfect.”</p><p>“Yeah, she is.” Lena’s heart swelled with love as she glanced from her wife to her daughter. “She’ll be even more perfect when she’ll let up sleep through the night though.”</p><p>“I think we have a few months to go before it happens.” Kara chuckled.</p><p>“Whatever,” Lena shrugged and smiled. “She’s already perfect.”</p><p>The next day, Brainy and Nia went to meet Lori.</p><p>Nia was sitting on the couch, holding Lori. Brainy was sitting a little further away, looking at Lori, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“You’re so cute,” Nia cooed to the baby. “I can’t wait to go shopping with you, Lori.”</p><p>“You have a few years to go before that,” Kara smiled.</p><p>“Anyway,” Nia shrugged and looked at Lori who shifted in her arms and began making grabby hands towards Brainy. She chuckled and got closer to her boyfriend.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Brainy asked in confusion when Nia brought Lori closer to him.</p><p>“She wants you to hold her,” Nia chuckled.</p><p>“How could you know that? She does not talk.” Brainy frowned.</p><p>“Body language. Babies are good at making themselves understand.” Kara said.</p><p>“And Lori is particularly great at making herself understand.” Lena smiled.</p><p>“And she wants her uncle Brainy to hold her,” Nia chuckled.</p><p>“I am not sure that…” Brainy leaned back.</p><p>“Relax, she’s not going to bite you.” Kara reassured. “She doesn’t have teeth yet.”</p><p>Lori squeaked and kept making grabby hands towards Brainy.</p><p>Brainy looked puzzled at the baby and blinked. “All right, I imagine that I can…” He awkwardly lifted his arms and was about to take Lori.</p><p>“Please, help him.” Lena told Nia before smothering a laugh with her hand.</p><p>Nia chuckled and nodded as she helped Brainy hold Lori.</p><p>Rather awkwardly, Brainy held Lori for long minutes. It was cute though and Kara took a few pictures.</p><p>“See, that’s not so hard, isn’t it?” Nia smiled.</p><p>“You are right, it feels quite good to hold a baby.” Brainy said before Lori began crying loudly, piercing everyone’s ears at the same time.</p><p>Brainy winced at the loud decibel. Nia took Lori from his arms and handed her to Kara.</p><p>“She’s hungry.” Kara said.</p><p>“And she’s as impatient as her Mama when it comes to food.” Lena smiled, gently taking Lori from Kara’s arms.</p><p>“I think we should leave before Brainy passes out from the loud decibel.” Nia said, glancing at her boyfriend who was pressing his hands on his ears.</p><p>“It was good seeing you both.” Kara smiled.</p><p>“You too, and it was great meeting her.” Nia smiled and pointed at Lori before gently tugging on Brainy’s arms as they made their way out.</p><p>Lena was sitting on the couch and had begun feeding Lori when Kara sat down beside her.</p><p>“I could burp and change her when you’re done if you want to start your nap.” Kara smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, I really could use a nap.” Lena said grateful.</p><p>Kara and Lena smiled lovingly as they looked down at their daughter. Lori had her eyes closed, both her hands were on Lena’s breast as she suckled her nipple and let out tiny grunts.</p><p>When Lori was done, Lena kissed her daughter’s forehead before handing her to Kara. She leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to her wife’s lips. “Will you join me when you’re done?”</p><p>Kara smiled and nodded as she burped Lori.</p><p>After Kara changed Lori, she walked into the nursery and put Lori in her crib for her afternoon nap. She looked at her daughter with love for long minutes until she went to join her wife.</p><p>When Kara stepped into the bedroom, Lena was asleep, soft snores escaped her and she looked absolutely adorable.</p><p>Kara smiled and slithered under the bedsheets.</p><p>Without waking up, Lena shifted closer to her wife and draped her arms around Kara, pressing her face into the crook of her neck, a contented hum escaping her when Kara wrapped her arms around her and pulled her even closer.</p><p>Kara’s heart swelled with love and warmth, she nuzzled Lena’s hair and fell asleep with a smile on her face.</p><p>Eight weeks later, Lori participated in her first game night. More accurately, she either cried or slept through it. But it didn’t matter, she was here, a new member of the family that would forever be supported, protected, and so, so loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Best Kind Of Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fluffy story about Kara and Lena waking up beside each other at different stages of their relationship. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2020</strong>
</p><p>Kara hummed as she began to wake up. She nuzzled Lena’s hair and slithered her hand into her girlfriend’s pajama top to softly stroke her stomach.</p><p>Lena let out a hum of her own as she brought her hand to Kara’s and interlocked their fingers before turning around to face her.</p><p>“Hello, my darling.” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Hi, beautiful.” A warm flutter swirled through Kara’s heart as she gazed at her girlfriend. Lena Luthor was her girlfriend and that was something she sometimes struggled to realize, even after a couple of months of dating her.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and got closer to her.</p><p>“With you, I always sleep well.” Kara beamed with love.</p><p>“Good to know, although, there wasn’t a lot of sleeping last night.” Lena smirked and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Kara blushed a deep shade of red. Something that Lena found adorable. Kara often tended to be rather uncomfortable when it came to talk about sex and was quickly flustered, but when it came to act though, that was a completely different story.</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining, last night was great, really, really, really great.” Lena smiled before pressing her lips to Kara’s. After years of dreaming to kiss Kara, now that she could finally do it, she never wanted to stop.</p><p>“I still can’t believe it’s true sometimes,” Kara breathed out when she pulled back.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lena caressed softly Kara’s cheek.</p><p>“You and me, like this, it’s… It’s everything I’ve ever wanted and more.” Kara said awestruck. “I love you so much, Lena. I didn’t even know that it was possible to love someone that much until I met you. That’s a bit overwhelming sometimes.”</p><p>“I get that,” Lena smiled. “I feel the same way, Kara. I love you so much that I have a feeling saying it is not even enough to express it, you know. But I love saying it, so I will keep saying it anyway.”</p><p>“I love hearing it,” Kara’s face split with a wide grin.</p><p>Lena smiled and caressed her girlfriend’s cheek as she gazed deeply into her eyes. “I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.”</p><p>Kara felt tears brim into her eyes, it wasn’t the first time she heard it, she knew what her girlfriend felt, but she would never tire of hearing it. It would always feel special, no matter how many times she would hear it.</p><p>Kara leaned forward and rested her forehead with her girlfriend’s. “I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor,” she whispered with her voice filled with the emotions swirling through every fiber of her being.</p><p>Lena smiled and put a hand on Kara’s chin as she slightly pulled back to look into her eyes.</p><p>Kara replied with a smile of her own, and Lena leaned in to connect their lips in a deep kiss that conveyed all the intensity of the words they had previously exchanged.</p><p>After another peck on her girlfriend’s lips, Lena slightly pulled away with a loving smile. “So, what do you want to do today?”</p><p>“For now I just want to cuddle the woman I love.” Kara looked at Lena with love shining in her eyes.</p><p>Lena grinned widely, making her dimples appear fully on her cheeks. “I definitely can make that happen,” she said as she pressed herself close to Kara.</p><p>Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, she closed her eyes and breathed into her girlfriend’s scent. She smiled, knowing that mornings like these would always be her favorite.</p><p>
  <strong>2021</strong>
</p><p><em>I’m home</em>, that was the sentence that echoed through Lena’s mind as every time she woke up beside her girlfriend. Her eyes fluttered open, some beams of sunlight filtered through the blinds. She looked down and felt a broad grin stretch on her face. Kara was asleep, lying pressed into her side with her head resting on her chest and her arms wrapped tight around her upper body.</p><p>They were dating for over a year, and Kara had moved into Lena’s penthouse a couple of weeks ago.</p><p>Sometimes, Lena couldn’t believe how happy she was. She hadn’t known until she started dating Kara that sharing such a deep love with someone was even in the cards for her. Although she fell in love with Kara barely a second after meeting her, making her believe in love at first sight, something she didn’t believe in and used to make fun of until it knocked into her heart and shifted everything in her.</p><p>Kara stirred as she began to wake up. She hummed and tightened softly her embrace on Lena as her cheek pressed deeper into her girlfriend’s chest.</p><p>Lena smiled as she put her hand to Kara’s cheek and caressed it softly. Kara looked up as her eyes blinked open and she let out a tiny yawn. Lena’s heart melted at the sight of her girlfriend waking up. Kara was really the most adorable person of the galaxy, and at each passing day into their relationship, Lena became even more grateful that Kara Zor-El Danvers was her girlfriend.</p><p>Kara smiled and slid up to face Lena, she leaned in and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.</p><p>“Hi, my love<em>.</em>” Kara gave another peck to her girlfriend’s lips before pulling back and looking at her with love.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Lena asked.</p><p>“You make a great pillow,” Kara nodded as she smiled and leaned for another kiss before laying beside her girlfriend. “Plus, this bed is the comfiest I’ve ever slept on.”</p><p>“I used to find it cold and empty, until the first time you slept in it with me.” Lena held Kara close and kissed softly her temple. “Now it feels warm and safe and getting out of it is definitely a struggle.”</p><p>Kara looked up at Lena. “Do you have to work today?”</p><p>“It’s Sunday, Kara.” Lena said.</p><p>Kara quirked an eyebrow, a habit she had learned from Lena. “Well, as far as I know, it’s never stopped you from overworking yourself.” She kissed softly Lena’s neck.</p><p>“That was before,” Lena smiled as she slithered her hand into Kara’s pajama top and ran her fingers up and down her spine, relishing in the pleased hums she pulled out from her girlfriend. “You were right actually about what you told me a couple of weeks ago, I do have a more productive week when I allow myself to take it easy on the week-end.”</p><p>“That means we don’t have to go anywhere today,” Kara smiled, shifting her position to lean over her girlfriend while Lena kept rubbing soft patterns on her back. “So, we can stay here all day.”</p><p>“I guess so, that means we can take a super long nap.” Lena smirked cheekily, although she knew it wasn’t what Kara had in mind.</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking about this, but I guess we can do what you want.” Kara kissed softly Lena’s cheek.</p><p>Lena brought her hand to Kara’s cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss. “What do you have in mind, darling?”</p><p>Kara bit her lips and leaned in to whisper into Lena’s ear, “I want to worship every part of you and make you feel how much I love you.”</p><p>Lena gulped as her burning desire sent a wildfire spread through her and heat already pooled below. “You can definitely do that,” she breathed out.</p><p>Kara leaned forward and pressed a smoldering kiss to Lena’s lips until she began scattering kisses over her neck, sucking at each freckle she found on her way.</p><p>Lena gasped as her breathing became erratic. “I really would like to return the favor afterwards,” she managed to say until her eyes fluttered close and she got lost into the wondrous things Kara was doing to her.</p><p>“Anything you want, my love.” Kara said softly between the loving kisses she pressed into her girlfriend’s warm skin.</p><p>Lena’s heart swelled with love as an intense warmth that wasn’t only coming from what Kara was doing washed over her. She smiled, grateful that she allowed herself time to relax if it meant spending mornings like these with the woman she loved.</p><p>
  <strong>2022</strong>
</p><p>Kara couldn’t stop shifting her gaze from Lena to the bracelets they had fastened around each other’s wrists the previous day. She was grateful that Lena had managed to find a way to hide it while she was wearing her Supergirl suit because she was certain she couldn’t have endured the thought of ever taking it off.</p><p>Kara was the one who popped the question that made them take this new step in their relationship. But even though she had thought about it for two years, she hadn’t planned to do it when she did.</p><p>One week ago, Kara had asked Lena to marry her, they were at L-Corp, sitting on the couch in Lena’s office as they were taking their weekly lunch break together. Lena was talking about a new project she was working on, her eyes and her smile were lit with so much enthusiasm and happiness while the sunlight streaming into the room reflected perfectly on her and made her look even more breathtaking. Kara didn’t even realize the words she said until they were out of her mouth, she meant it though when she said, <em>Marry me, please, </em>between two bites of her favorite burger. Lena simply dropped her french fries as her eyes widened and her heart thundered until the happiest of smile took over her face. Kara was relieved that she hadn’t messed up the proposal even though it was a spontaneous one. However, she regretted not being able to slide a ring onto Lena’s finger to seal their engagement. Lena simply shrugged and told her that she would have preferred a bracelet anyway, because she knew that it was the way couples committed to each other on Krypton. Kara hadn’t been able to talk for long seconds as happy tears spilled out of her eyes, which got worse when Lena suggested they made two identical bracelets to seal their engagement. Afterwards, Kara took them to the Fortress of Solitude and they both worked on the bracelets until they got two beautiful jewels in which blue and green swirled and mingled together.</p><p>A day later, Kara couldn’t stop staring at the bracelets that were put in their rightful places, just like she couldn’t stop looking at her fiancée that she couldn’t wait to marry.</p><p>Lena shifted closer to Kara as she woke up, she pressed a loving kiss to Kara’s cheek and brushed her fingers against the bracelet she had fastened around her fiancée’s wrist. “You’re gonna pierce a hole in it if you keep staring at it like this,” she chuckled and gave another kiss to Kara’s cheek.</p><p>Kara spun her head to the woman she loved and connected their lips in a soft kiss. “Unlikely,” she smiled. “Given the fact that we used indestructible materials to make those. They are unbreakable.”</p><p>“Just like our bond,” Lena smiled lovingly at her fiancée.</p><p>“Exactly,” Kara leaned in for a deep kiss, she cupped Lena’s cheeks and kissed her with all the love that made her heart swell. She rested her forehead with her fiancée and breathed out, “I can’t believe we’re gonna get married.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to call you my wife.” Lena smiled dreamily and pressed a loving kiss to Kara’s lips.</p><p>“We can get married tomorrow if you want.” Kara said.</p><p>Lena let out a chuckle. “As much as I’m tempted to say yes, I want to do things right, darling. That doesn’t mean I want a big wedding though, but I want us to take the time to plan it.”</p><p>“You’re right, I already rushed our proposal.” Kara smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“No,” Lena shook slightly her head and smiled. “That was adorable and you were so freaking cute. I loved it.”</p><p>“I love you so much, Lena.” Kara beamed, her eyes filling with tears and her heart singing with happiness.</p><p>“I love you too, darling.” Lena put her arms around Kara and wrapped her in a warm embrace, in which Kara leaned into as she pressed her lips to Lena’s in a deep kiss.</p><p>They smiled into their kisses as they held on tight to each other, knowing they would get to spend one of their favorite kind of mornings together.</p><p>
  <strong>2023</strong>
</p><p>Lena couldn’t think of a morning in which she had been happier than when she woke up that morning. She was lying on her side, so close to Kara that their heads were resting on the same pillow.</p><p>Their hands were joined in the very tiny space between them, and the sunlight pouring into the room shone onto them. They hadn’t taken the time to close the blinds when they came home the previous night. Just right after getting married.</p><p>It had been a simple ceremony, they had chosen to do it in the ballroom at L-Corp. Only their family and close friends were present. It was a perfect day for a wonderful moment that marked a new chapter of their lives.</p><p>A new chapter that Lena was certain, would be so beautiful that they would struggle to believe it was true.</p><p>A smile swept on her face as she looked at her wife, who was still sound sleep beside her. <em>Her wife</em>, her heart fluttered at the thought. Kara was her wife and even in her greatest dreams, Lena wouldn’t have dared thinking about this until they got together three years ago.</p><p>She looked down at their joined hands and slightly brushed the platinum ring she had slid onto Kara’s finger. The sunlight reflected on it before catching the matching ring on her own finger. Again, they had chosen to make those jewels together and made sure to use unbreakable materials.</p><p>This ring reminded Lena of what had truly changed in her life.</p><p>She wasn’t Lena Luthor anymore, she was Lena Luthor-Danvers, and that fact filled every fiber of her being with a warmth that she had never felt before.</p><p>Her heart swelling with love, Lena leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to Kara’s forehead.</p><p>Kara’s eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile made its way to her face.</p><p>“Hi, <em>zrhemin</em>.” Lena beamed and squeezed softly Kara’s hand.</p><p>Kara smiled dreamily and put an arm around her wife. “Hello, my love. Your kryptonese has really gotten good. I could almost believe you’re from Krypton.”</p><p>Lena quirked an eyebrow, “Almost?”</p><p>“Well, I can still hear your cute Irish accent.” Kara beamed with love.</p><p>Lena smiled and touched softly Kara’s ring. “I can’t believe we’re married.”</p><p>Kara quirked an eyebrow. “Do you regret it?”</p><p>Lena chuckled and playfully shoved her wife. “Idiot.”</p><p>Kara laughed out loud as she got closer to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. “I am your idiot, Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers.”</p><p>“Wow, hearing my name has never sounded better than this.” Lena smiled dreamily.</p><p>“Say mine,” Kara grinned.</p><p>“I love you, Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers.” Lena smiled widely.</p><p>“I love you too,” Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s cheek, she leaned in and kissed her wife’s lips.</p><p>Lena smiled against Kara’s lips, she brought her hands to her wife’s cheeks and caressed them as she slithered her tongue into her mouth.</p><p>Kara moaned quietly when her tongue began swirling with Lena’s.</p><p>Out of breath, they withdrew from their kiss and leaned their foreheads together, relishing into their love and enjoying a beautiful morning.</p><p>
  <strong>2024</strong>
</p><p>Kara stirred when she began to wake up, she got closer to her wife, and smiled when she heard the contented sigh escaping from Lena, and her eyes fluttered open to see her wife sound asleep beside her. Her heart swelling with love, Kara leaned forward and gave a tender kiss to Lena’s forehead.</p><p>In her sleep, Lena shifted closer to Kara and pressed herself into her front, resting her head against her chest as she wrapped her arms tight around her wife.</p><p>Kara’s eyes fluttered close. She tuned her super-hearing to listen Lena’s heartbeat that slowly lulled her back to sleep.</p><p>Alas, someone in the house had other plans.</p><p>A wail echoed through the penthouse.</p><p>Her eyes blinking open, Lena bleary squinted as she pulled back from her wife and was about to get out of the bed.</p><p>Kara kept her arm wrapped around Lena and leaned in to kiss her temple. “I go get her,” she said softly as she slid out from the bed.</p><p>“All right,” Lena smiled sleepily while she began to prepare herself for what would come next.</p><p>Kara used her super-speed and quickly got into the nursery. She leaned over the crib to see a very alert three-week-old baby squirming and crying.</p><p>With the deepest gentleness, Kara picked her daughter up. Lori was clad with the Supergirl onesie Lena had put on her last night, and Kara felt her heart flutter at seeing her daughter with the symbol of the house of El on her chest.</p><p>At the first second Kara held Lori, the baby’s cries became reduced to quick whimpers and then tiny huffs as she nestled her head against Kara’s chest while still squirming her legs.</p><p>“Hi, precious.” Kara cooed to the baby and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.</p><p>Lori huffed and let out a tiny squeak before her lips turned into a pout that was the exact miniature of Lena’s. She slightly scrunched her tiny nose that looked like Kara’s and stared at her mother in a way that said that no matter how much she loved cuddles, right now, she had another priority.</p><p>Kara chuckled at her daughter, who was only three weeks old, but was already great at making herself understand. “Let’s go see Mommy,” she said as she began to make her way out of the nursery.</p><p>When Kara came back into the bedroom, holding a slightly squirming Lori against her chest, Lena was already sitting up on the bed with her nursing pillow set on her lap, and her face lit up when she saw her wife walking into the room, holding their daughter.</p><p>“Someone’s hungry.” Kara bent slightly and passed the baby into Lena’s arms.</p><p>“She definitely has your appetite.” Lena adjusted Lori in the right position.</p><p>As if she agreed to her mother’s statement, Lori placed both her tiny hands on Lena’s breast and quickly began suckling on her nipple.</p><p>Lena smiled and looked down at her daughter, she stroked slightly Lori’s very short and thin dark-hair. Her heart swelled with love and filled with warmth as she stared into her daughter’s blue eyes that were more and more like Kara’s as the day passed by.</p><p>Lori closed her eyes and began letting out tiny grunts as she kept suckling.</p><p>Lena looked up at her wife. Kara gazed intently at her wife and daughter, her eyes were filled with tears and she sniffled slightly when a small tear escaped and rolled down on her cheek.</p><p>With a slightly concerned expression, Lena managed to slid up one hand to Kara’s cheek and swept the tear away before caressing softly her wife’s cheek. “You all right, darling?”</p><p>Kara smiled tearfully and nodded. “Yeah,” she swallowed thickly. “It’s just… I’ve always wanted to be a mom, you know. I mean, back on Krypton, and then, I got to Earth and I resigned myself to the fact that it probably would never happen. Actually, I resigned myself so much that I didn’t even allow myself to want it anymore, until we got together. You’re giving me what I’ve always wanted, and sometimes, like right now, I don’t know what to do with my feelings and all I can do is cry. I just… I don’t know how to thank you, Lena.” She slightly sniffled again as more tears spilled out. “Golly, I’m sorry, my hormones are even more out of whack than yours.”</p><p>Lena smiled softly and slid down her free hand into Kara’s, she squeezed gently her wife’s hand. “You don’t have to apologize, darling. You’re allowed to have your hormones out of whack too. Lori is the biggest change of our lives, it’s normal that we’re overwhelmed sometimes.”</p><p>“She’s also the best change of our lives.” Kara beamed with love as she looked down at Lori.</p><p>“Definitely,” Lena agreed with a matching beaming smile as she changed Lori’s position so that she could feed on her other breast.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Lori was burped and needed to be changed.</p><p>Kara grinned from ear-to-ear as she gently took the baby from Lena’s arms and made her way to the nursery while singing a soft song to keep Lori calm.</p><p>Lena chuckled at her wife’s antics, only Kara Luthor-Danvers could be excited at the prospect of changing a diaper full of poop. She would never complain about her wife’s enthusiasm though. Kara was the best mother ever, and Lena would forever be grateful that she got to live this life with this woman.</p><p>Kara went back into the room a little while later, holding Lori who was clad in an onesie with cute little frogs on it. It was the first item Kara had bought for their baby, the day they found out Lena was pregnant, she just passed by a store, saw it and had to buy it because it was so cute and she could already picture their baby in it, that’s what she told Lena when she showed it to her when she came home that day.</p><p>Kara smiled and took her side of the bed before laying Lori between them both.</p><p>Lena leaned over her daughter and caressed softly her little cheek before placing a motherly kiss on her forehead. She looked up at her wife, she slightly tipped forward and cupped Kara’s cheek before pressing a loving kiss to her lips. “By the way, you don’t have to thank me for giving you Lori. She’s a gift you gave to me too.”</p><p>Kara smiled and looked down at the sleeping baby between them. She looked up at her wife and beamed. “I think she’s a gift we gave to the world. She’s gonna do wonderful things when she’s older, I can feel it.”</p><p>“Whatever she does, we will always love and protect her.” Lena smiled and rubbed softly her finger on Lori’s tiny nose.</p><p>“Always,” Kara nodded with a smile.</p><p>Lena smiled and leaned in, resting her forehead with Kara’s. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Kara caressed Lena’s cheeks and connected their lips in a soft kiss. “I love you so much.”</p><p>They shared a smile and laid down at each side of their daughter, softly joining their hands on Lori’s belly as the baby kept sleeping peacefully surrounded by the love and warmth of her mothers.</p><p>
  <strong>2032</strong>
</p><p>Lena woke up feeling a weight on her chest. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know what it was, or more accurately who that was. She could feel her daughter’s breathing tickling her skin and slid up a hand to bring it to her daughter’s hair. She carded softly her fingers through the curls, and finally opened her eyes to see Lara sleeping soundly while she completely laid atop her and clutched at her pajama top.</p><p>Lena looked beside her, Lori was also sound asleep, angled in a rather awkward position with her head resting on Kara’s stomach and her feet touching Lena’s thighs.</p><p>Kara’s eyes opened, and a sleepy smile stretched on her face. She leaned to her wife, careful not to wake up their sleeping daughters, and pressed a loving kiss to Lena’s soft lips. “How did you sleep?”</p><p>“With a four-year-old using me as a pillow,” Lena smiled and looked tenderly at her daughter.</p><p>“Well, you make a great pillow.” Kara said with a fond smile.</p><p>Lori hummed and stirred between them, they both glanced at her but the eight-year-old didn’t wake up.</p><p>“How long do you think we have until they stop crawling into our bed when there is a storm?” Lena asked with a slightly wavering voice.</p><p>“I don’t know. That’s not the same, but I still crawled into Alex’s bed when I was sixteen and was afraid of the storm.” Kara said, stroking slightly Lori’s dark-hair as the little girl kept sleeping soundly. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Because sometimes I just dread the day they won’t want to spend time with us anymore. I don’t know how I could handle not having cuddles from my babies anymore.” Lena said, wrapping her arms around Lara who tightened her grip on Lena’s shirt even though she was still sleeping peacefully.</p><p>Kara smiled. “You don’t have to worry about that, my love. I mean, yes, they’re growing up and before we even realize what’s happening, they will be independent and probably won’t spend as much time as they used to with us. But they’re always gonna want to spend time with us. They love us, and they know how much we love them. As for the cuddle part, I don’t think you have to worry either, because we are a family of hugger, I mean I know you weren’t really comfortable with hugs until we met, but that’s changed. Besides, our daughters love having cuddles, and I don’t think that’s something that will ever change, no matter how old they are.”</p><p>“Mama’s right, I’ll always want to hug you, Mommy.” Lara mumbled sleepily and wrapped her arms tight around her mother.</p><p>Kara let out a quiet chuckle and put a hand out to caress Lara’s cheek.</p><p>Lena looked down at her daughter and smiled as she carded her fingers through her hair. Lara’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily.</p><p>“How long have you been awake?” Lena kissed her daughter’s forehead.</p><p>“Dunno,” Lara slightly shrugged. “But I don’t want to get up now,” she said as she snuggled even closer to her mother.</p><p>“You don’t have to get up now, baby.” Lena smiled and rubbed her daughter’s back.</p><p>Lara replied with a smile of her own and tucked her face into Lena’s neck.</p><p>Feeling her heart melt and swell with love at the same time, Lena held her daughter close to her, she looked at her wife and smiled. “Do you wanna get up?”</p><p>“Nope,” Kara said as she got closer to her wife without disturbing the little girls who were asleep between them. She laid her head on Lena’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around her wife and daughters.</p><p>“Lori, do you wanna get up?” Lena asked.</p><p>Lori’s answer was the small snore that escaped her.</p><p>Kara and Lena chuckled at this. Still lying atop her mother, Lara had already dozed off again, and they both looked fondly at their daughters.</p><p>“I guess that's going to be a lazy sleepy Sunday morning for our family.” Lena smiled.</p><p>“The best kind of morning,” Kara’s face lit up with a wide grin.</p><p>Lena replied with a grin of her own, she slowly leaned to her wife for a soft kiss and pulled back with a loving smile.</p><p>Kara smiled lovingly at her wife before snuggling closer to her and closing her eyes.</p><p>Lena followed her wife, and closed her eyes, smiling as she felt that there was no better way to wake up than being surrounded by the people she loved the most in the world.</p><p>It definitely was the best kind of morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fluffy story about Kara and Lena celebrating Christmas. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a long time, Lena Luthor didn’t like Christmas, or more accurately, she spent years dreading that time of the year more than anything. She had some blurry memories of spending Christmas in Ireland with her birth mother, but those felt more like a sentiment than like actual memories. A feeling that she was loved and cared for. A feeling that had been brutally and unfairly taken away from her at the age of four. A feeling that she spent years wishing for when she was living with the Luthors, but alas, for the Luthors, Christmas was just one more occasion to organize a ball in which they would pretend to be the happiest family ever. It worked in the pictures, but behind the pictures, Lena remembered the little girl she was, the little girl who wished to be anywhere but where she was, and dreamed of a time in which Christmas was an occasion to build snowmen and have snowball fights with the warm and loving woman that made her feel that she was the most precious person of the universe. But even after getting out of the Luthors’ mansion, Lena couldn’t feel nor understand the Christmas magic. For her, it just became another occasion to bury herself in her work and pretend that the world didn’t exist outside of her office. However, that didn’t stop her from feeling a searing pang of hurt in her chest when she remembered that Christmas was a time that people celebrated with their loved ones, while she was there, sitting in her office, alone, with no one thinking about her. That was until she met Kara Danvers who changed her life and filled it with joy, warmth, and love.</p><p>For Kara Danvers, however, Christmas was a different story. She was thirteen the first time she had celebrated Christmas. It was shortly after the Danvers took her in, welcoming her in their family with love and warmth, even though her relationship with her sister was still quite strained back then. For the Danvers, Christmas was the time of the year in which they chose to forget all the worries they could have in their every day life, to only focus on the instant that was happening. This time of the year was filled with even more love and warmth as they got closer and strengthened their family bond. It was something that helped Kara feel that even though she felt alone on Earth, she wasn’t. That despite the heartbreak she went through, she had a family that loved her and would always be there for her, and it was a notion that became even clearer when she started getting truly close to Alex and soothed that spot in her heart that used to ache with a pit of hollowness ever since she got put in that pod. But still, no matter how much Kara loved her family and was proud and grateful to be a Danvers, she couldn’t help but feel that there was something missing in her life. That was until she met Lena Luthor and understood that it wasn’t something that was missing, but someone. Someone that would fill her heart with a happiness that she would have never thought possible until she began feeling it.</p><p>Kara and Lena spent their first Christmas together about a year after becoming best friends. At the time, both of them were unaware of what they actually felt for each other, but they both could feel the string between them that kept getting stronger and pulling them closer to one another. For the first time in a long time, Lena spent Christmas with people that made her feel safe and loved. It was the day she truly realized that happiness wasn’t completely out of reach for her, even though she would still have a long way to go before living the kind of happiness she longed for. For Kara, it was the day she understood that Lena Luthor was the missing piece, the one she needed to find to feel whole, the one she swore she would always protect.</p><p>Three years after their first Christmas together, Kara and Lena spent their first Christmas as a couple, shortly after they began dating. It was also the first time Lena went to Midvale, just like it was the first time Lena truly felt and understood the Christmas magic.</p><p>Kara couldn’t stop pulling Lena under the mistletoe and Lena chuckled as she slightly pulled back.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to lead me under there to kiss me, darling,” she said with a huge grin that made her dimples bloom fully on her cheeks.</p><p>Kara smiled and pressed another kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “I know, but I’ve never had that before. I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you, Lena. And you make me want to have all the cheesy Christmas stuff. That includes kissing you under the mistletoe as many times as possible.”</p><p>“You won’t hear any complaints from me, darling.” Lena beamed brightly, leaning in to connect their lips together.</p><p>Kara pulled Lena closer, deepening the kiss and making it linger until Lena withdrew, out of breath while still staying close to Kara.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lena whispered as tears brimmed into her eyes.</p><p>“For what?” Kara smiled, bringing her hand to Lena’s cheek and caressing it softly.</p><p>“I understand what the Christmas magic is about now,” Lena smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness and unshed tears.</p><p>“The years to come are going to be even more magical, I can feel it.” Kara gave Lena a thousand-watt smile as she pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s, not only because they were under the mistletoe. She kissed Lena just because she could and she never wanted to stop.</p><p>Smiling, Lena chased Kara’s lips when Kara slightly withdrew and kissed her with all the love in her heart.</p><p>Four years later, the Christmas magic radiated through the Luthor-Danvers household. Lori was there, albeit, she was only one month old and probably didn’t realize anything that was happening around her. But for Kara and Lena, it was the best Christmas they ever had. Everyone was gathered at their penthouse, since Lori was so little, and Kara and Lena, despite their happiness, were both more exhausted than they had ever been, it was easier for them to celebrate Christmas at their place. Eliza stayed with them for a couple of days and had done most of the cooking, much to everyone’s delight.</p><p>From her spot around the kitchen island, Lena looked lovingly at her wife and her daughter. Kara was sitting on the couch, holding Lori as she fed her with a bottle, and their little baby that had inherited Kara’s appetite drank greedily while her tiny hands grasped the bottle that Kara was holding. Lena felt her heart swell with love and fill with warmth as she wondered how did she get so lucky.</p><p>Eliza put an arm around Lena’s shoulders, and Lena smiled as she spun her head to look at her mother-in-law.</p><p>“I never took the time to thank you, Lena.” Eliza said suddenly, in a serious tone that surprised Lena.</p><p>“For what?” she asked, smiling and slightly frowning.</p><p>“For giving Kara the life she deserves.” Eliza smiled, looking at Kara and Lori. “Ever since she came to Earth, this is all I’ve ever wanted for her. That hasn’t always been easy, trying to fill the hole of everything she lost and making her feel that she could be one of us if she wanted to, but I tried to do my best.”</p><p>“I think you did great.” Lena said. “Kara loves you so much.”</p><p>“I love her too. I love her as much as I love Alex, it doesn’t matter that I didn’t raise her until she was thirteen, she’s my daughter. But no matter the love I have for her, there was something that I couldn’t give her, something that only you could give her, and that’s all this.” She gestured toward the penthouse, where Kara and Lena had chosen to make their home in. “I just feel that you are the only person that could fully fill her heart. You and Lori, and also the next little one you’re going to bring into the world.” Eliza smiled fondly at Lena.</p><p>“Please, no talk about the next little one yet.” Lena breathed out a chuckle. “I’m still breastfeeding and Lori won’t be out of her diapers before a while. I’m not ready to have a second child until Lori is at least three.”</p><p>“Got it,” Eliza let out a laugh. “I think you are a wonderful mother Lena, so is Kara. Lori is lucky to have you as her parents. But truly, I want to thank you for giving Kara the family she deserves. And for giving me another adorable grandchild. You couldn’t have made me happier.”</p><p>Feeling tears brim into her eyes, Lena exhaled and smiled. “You don’t have to thank me for that. Kara is… she’s the most incredible person I have ever met, and she’s giving me even more than anything I could have ever dreamed of. And Lori is… I’ve never thought I would have her until Kara made me feel that it was possible, but now, I truly can’t imagine my life without her. And I’ve gotta say that one of the best perks of having Kara in my life is that all the Danvers women come with her as well.”</p><p>Eliza wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her in a motherly embrace. “You are a Danvers woman too, Lena. And I’m grateful for that. I love you.”</p><p>Lena closed her eyes, soaking into the motherly love she was being given, something she lost when she was four and never thought she would get back until the first time Eliza hugged her. “I love you too,” she whispered very quietly as some tears rolled down on her cheeks.</p><p>Eliza smiled fondly at Lena when they withdrew from their embrace. Lena replied with a smile of her own, her eyes glistening and tracks of tears on her cheeks. None of them noticed that Kara was walking closer to them until she spoke.</p><p>“Did you make my wife cry?” Kara frowned, holding Lori clad with an onesie with cute reindeer printed all over the fabric.</p><p>Lena breathed out a chuckle and wiped her cheeks. “That’s not her fault, my hormones are still out of whack.”</p><p>Eliza squeezed softly Lena’s hand before kissing Kara’s cheek as she caressed Lori’s little hand before walking away from the Luthor-Danvers family.</p><p>Kara stepped closer to her wife, “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lena smiled. “I’m happy. Very, very, very happy.” She looked at her daughter who was starting to make grabby hands towards her.</p><p>“I think she wants her Mommy to hold her.” Kara smiled and passed Lori into Lena’s arms.</p><p>Lena laughed fondly and settled her daughter against her chest, leaning down to breathe into her baby scent and kiss her forehead.</p><p>Lori closed her eyes and grabbed Lena’s shirt with her tiny fist as she nestled against her chest and let out a deep breath.</p><p>“I love seeing you hold her,” Kara smiled dreamily, her heart bursting with love.</p><p>“She’s definitely the best gift we could’ve had this year.” Lena beamed with love.</p><p>“You both are the best gifts I’ve ever had.” Kara smiled lovingly.</p><p>Seeing all the love in Kara’s eyes and smile, again, Lena felt and understood even more what the Christmas magic was about. She looked up, smiling when she saw the mistletoe hanging up over their heads. Her smile widening, she looked at her wife. “We’re under the mistletoe, darling. You know what that means?”</p><p>Kara’s face lit up with a thousand-watt smile, she leaned in, putting a hand on Lena’s cheek and caressing it softly as she brought her other hand to Lori’s hands and played with them slowly until Lori grabbed one of Kara’s fingers and held on tight, even as she slept.</p><p>Their hearts filling with even more love, warmth and happiness, Kara connected their lips in a deep kiss, and they made this contact linger until they both pulled back with a serene smile and twinkles shining in their eyes.</p><p>Two years later, it was Lori’s third Christmas, and it was the first in which she truly realized that this time of the year was special. A lot of firsts for Lori came with this Christmas. It was the first time she drank hot chocolate with marshmallow and whipped cream, even though she spilled at least half of it over the table and on her clothes. But it was also the first time she built a snowman.</p><p>At the park, Lena was sitting on the snow and Lori was set on her lap. Lena helped her daughter gather snow in her tiny hands and form the snowman’s body, which took quite some time, then they formed its head, they traced its eyes and put a smile on its face.</p><p>Looking at what she and Lori just did, Lena felt the emotions swirling within her when she realized that she had built her first snowman with her daughter. One of the few memories she had of her birth mother hit her in the heart with all the feelings that came with it and some tears welled up into her eyes.</p><p>Lori rose on her feet and placed her tiny gloved hands that still had snow on them on Lena’s cheeks.</p><p>Lena could feel the cold from the snow on Lori’s thick gloves piercing her skin but she didn’t mind, she couldn’t, not when Lori caressed softly her cheeks as her blue eyes were locked on her.</p><p>“You sad, Mommy?” Lori asked, her brow crinkling in concern like Kara’s would.</p><p>“No, baby.” Lena smiled tearfully, leaning in to place a motherly kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “I’m very, very, very happy.” She pulled Lori into her arms and closed her eyes as she wrapped her in an embrace. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too, Mommy.” Lori rested her head on Lena’s chest and clutched to her with all the strength a two-year-old could have.</p><p>Some tears spilled out of Lena’s eyes at hearing Lori saying she loved her, she would never tire of hearing these words, they always reassured her about the fact that she was a great mother. She smiled and kissed the top of Lori’s head as she kept holding her.</p><p>“Wow,” Kara exhaled when she walked back to them and saw the finished snowman. “You both did an amazing work!”</p><p>“Mommy helped a little,” Lori grinned toothily as she slightly pulled back from Lena’s embrace.</p><p>Lena wiped quickly her cheeks and smiled at her wife. “Did you find a good carrot?”</p><p>Smiling, Kara nodded. “I even found a super cool hat,” she waved a green hat in front of Lori.</p><p>Lori’s face lit up as she got to her feet, she took the hat from Kara and was about to put it on the snowman.</p><p>“Let’s give him a nose first,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Okay,” Lori sat back down on Lena’s lap.</p><p>Kara handed Lena the carrot and smiled, knowing how much it was special for Lena to share this moment with Lori. She sat down beside them and was happy to watch her family, and her heart swelled with love at the sight she was being given.</p><p>Lena helped Lori put the carrot in its place. Then, Lori rose to her feet and grinned as she put the green hat on the snowman’s head.</p><p>Lori giggled and launched herself into Lena’s arms. Lena wrapped her daughter in an embrace and kissed her cheek. A lump lunged itself in her throat as she felt and understood even more what the Christmas magic was about.</p><p>Kara’s and Lena’s gazes locked together and they shared a smile while Lori looked at the snowman with a toothy grin, and her chubby cheeks were lit with the dimples she had inherited from Lena.</p><p>Kara pressed a loving kiss to her wife’s cheek. “I love you,” she whispered into her ear.</p><p>Lena’s smile widened and she leaned in to softly kiss Kara on the lips.</p><p>“Let’s take a picture of you and Lori with your artwork.” Kara grinned and was about to get up.</p><p>“I want you in this picture, Kara.” Lena wrapped her hand around Kara’s arm and silently told her to stay where she was. “Excuse me,” she gently told to a dark-haired teenage girl that passed by. “Would you mind taking a picture of my family?”</p><p>The girl that didn’t seem older than sixteen looked at them and her face lit up with a huge smile. “Lena Luthor?!”</p><p>“Um, yes.” Lena said. “It’s Lena Luthor-Danvers, actually,” she smiled, glancing lovingly at her wife.</p><p>“My name’s Hannah. I’m a huge admirer of yours and I hope I’ll be just like you someday,” she beamed, looking awestruck at Lena.</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Lena blushed.</p><p>“Of course I can take a picture,” Hannah said. “And after, can we, um… Can I have a picture with just you? You and me, I mean,” she blushed and smiled.</p><p>“Of course,” Lena smiled, handing her phone to the girl to take the picture.</p><p>Kara wrapped an arm around Lena while Lena laid her head on her wife’s shoulder. Lori was between them, her toothy grin and her dimples on full display. And the snowman that Lena and Lori had built standing proudly in the park.</p><p>The photo was taken, Lori giggled as she stood up and started jumping up and down. Kara scooped her daughter up and kissed her cheek, which made her giggle louder while Lena and Hannah took a picture.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Hannah beamed. “That’s the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“You have a very beautiful family too.” Hannah beamed, looking at Kara and Lori before looking back at Lena. “I hope I’ll have what you have too when I’m older.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will,” Lena smiled, saying the words she wished someone had told her when she was younger.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hannah beamed. “And happy holiday,” she told them.</p><p>“You too,” Kara smiled as she put Lori on the ground.</p><p>Lori ran to her other mother and Lena took her daughter’s hand in her own.</p><p>Hannah smiled and looked at them fondly before walking away.</p><p>“That’s the first time someone I don’t know is this much happy to see me.” Lena said, quite awestruck at what just happened.</p><p>“I have a feeling it won’t be the last.” Kara smiled.</p><p>“Anyway,” Lena replied with a smile of her own. “How about we have a snowball fight now?”</p><p>“I’d love too, but don’t you think Lori is too little for that?” Kara asked.</p><p>“I’m a big girl!” Lori said determined, making her mothers laugh.</p><p>“I didn’t say we were going to play against her.” Lena picked her daughter up and Lori wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders. “I was thinking that Lori and I could play against you. What do you think, baby, do you wanna team up with Mommy?” She smiled and kissed Lori’s cheek.</p><p>“Yeah!” Lori grinned widely and threw her arms in the air.</p><p>Kara laughed. “Let’s do this then.”</p><p>Again, as she was sharing her first snowball fight with her wife and her daughter, the Christmas magic lit up deeper in Lena’s heart.</p><p>One year later, Kara and Lena discovered that being parents meant having an overexcited child rushing into their bedroom and bouncing onto them at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning. Lori was three, she had stopped sleeping in a crib and was now in a big girl bed as her mothers told her. Which meant that she could now get up on her own, and as always, as soon as she woke up, she went to see her mothers. Something Kara and Lena were both regretting for a quick second when they saw that it was barely seven am, until Lori pouted and aimed her hopeful blue eyes at them, they both gave in and smiled. Kara picked her up, Lena started making breakfast. And afterwards the Luthor-Danvers family opened the presents Santa had brought them. Despite the fact that Kara and Lena would have liked to have a few more hours of sleep, Lori’s happiness as she unwrapped her gifts was more than making up for that, and their daughter’s happiness rubbed off on them, making their hearts swell and fill with an intense warmth.</p><p>A similar thing, albeit way calmer, happened the following year. Lena was already awake, sitting up in bed and breastfeeding a newborn Lara. Kara was still sound asleep, but when she heard Lori run towards their bedroom, she smiled and knew that it wouldn’t last long.</p><p>Since the door was already half open, all Lori had to do was push it. The little girl trotted up into the room, she was gentler than the previous year because she knew she had to be more careful around her little sister who was only a week old.</p><p>Lori had a toothy grin adorning her features as she padded to the bed.</p><p>“Hi, honey.” Lena smiled and with her free arm, she helped her daughter onto the bed.</p><p>Lori leaned forward and gave a smacking kiss to her mother’s cheek before leaning down and gently kissing Lara’s forehead.</p><p>“It’s Lara’s first Christmas.” Lori beamed.</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Have Santa brought her gifts?” Lori asked. “I saw so many gifts under the tree.”</p><p>“Of course, he did.” Lena nodded. She knew that Lara had already gotten too many gifts and probably wouldn’t care much about most of them since she was so little, but their extended family was so happy to spoil Lori and Lara that Kara and Lena were happy to let them.</p><p>Lori grinned, satisfied with this answer, she, then, began to shake Kara’s shoulder. “Mama, wake up. Santa came!”</p><p>“Mama would like a few more hours of sleep.” Kara mumbled.</p><p>“But Santa came!” Lori insisted, shaking Kara’s shoulder even more.</p><p>Lena couldn’t help a laugh. If only Lori knew that it was actually Kara who had put all the gifts under the tree while Lena tried to get some rest.</p><p>Kara opened her eyes and sat up, she smiled and put her arms around her daughter as she pulled her onto her lap. “Okay, little one. I presume there’s no way to convince you to go back to sleep a little more between Mama and Mommy, huh?”</p><p>Lori shook her head and smiled. “I want us to open our presents. Can Lara open her own presents?”</p><p>Lena smiled and started burping her daughter. “She’s too little for this.”</p><p>“Can I do it for her?” Lori asked. “Aunt Alex told me big sisters helped out their little sisters.”</p><p>Kara and Lena looked at each other and smiled. Lori was already so caring and protective toward her little sister that it melted their hearts, that was all they ever wanted for their daughters.</p><p>“I'm sure she would appreciate that.” Kara smiled and kissed Lori’s head.</p><p>“Santa ate all the cookies we left for him, there’s not even a crumb on the plate.” Lori said.</p><p>Lena smothered a laugh, again, this was all Kara.</p><p>“Do you think he loved them?” Lori asked Kara.</p><p>“He did,” Kara nodded with a smile. “He told me how good they tasted.”</p><p>“Can we go open the presents now?” Lori asked until she scrunched her nose at the smell emanating from her little sister.</p><p>Lena handed the baby to her wife. “Open and clean the present Lara made you, please, darling.”</p><p>“Sure,” Kara chuckled and scrunched her nose as she got up from the bed while holding Lara and walked to the nursery.</p><p>“How about you help me make breakfast and then we all could open our presents together?” Lena smiled at her daughter.</p><p>Lori’s face lit up, she took her mother’s hand and led them out of the bedroom.</p><p>After taking a breakfast, the Luthor-Danvers family sat down on the couch. Kara was holding Lara while Lori was sitting on Lena’s lap. Lori insisted on opening Lara’s presents first, which again, melted Kara’s and Lena’s hearts. Afterwards, Lori unwrapped her own presents and her expression filled with even more happiness.</p><p>Kara and Lena looked at each other, and the happiness reflecting on their faces shone brightly on their features.</p><p>Being sat there, surrounded by their daughters with all the love uniting their family swirling in the air, the Christmas magic was stronger than ever.</p><p>Ten years later, it was the fourteenth Christmas Kara and Lena spent as parents. At respectively fourteen and ten, neither Lori nor Lara believed in Santa anymore. Lori learned the truth about Christmas and Santa when one of her friends who had gotten it told by an older sibling broke the news to her, she was ten. It had resulted in a lot of tears from the little girl until both Kara and Lena soothed their daughter and told her that the most important thing about this time of the year was spending it with loved ones. On her side, Lara found out the truth on her own at the age of eight when she got up during the night and saw Kara and Lori eating the cookies that originally were left for Santa. Unlike Lori, she didn’t take it hard, and simply shrugged while telling that it made more sense this way. This time Kara had been the one who cried when she realized how much her little girls were growing up. Lena soothed her wife, telling her that at least, they wouldn’t have to be sneaky anymore while buying their daughters’ gifts. From this moment, after spending Christmas Eve, they all put their gifts under the tree and ate cookies before going to bed. Which also meant that Kara and Lena were able to sleep in a little more until their daughters grew impatient and always went to wake them up at 9 am.</p><p>On this Christmas morning, Lori and Lara had toothy grins on their faces, putting their dimples on display as they went to their mothers’ bedroom. Lara was tiptoeing while Lori was floating. Since Lara was more cautious than her sister, she gently pulled the door open and stepped inside with Lori quickly floating behind.</p><p>Kara was spooning Lena from behind and her nose was pressed into her wife’s dark-hair. Both were sound asleep and quiet snores escaped them.</p><p>Smiling, Lara stood beside the bed, trying to find a gentle way to wake them up.</p><p>On her side, Lori didn’t have as much restraint and quickly landed onto them.</p><p>Kara and Lena both let out a groan when their daughters’ weight fully hit them without a warning. They rubbed the sleep from their eyes and parted a little away from each other.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Lori bounced onto the bed as if she was still a little girl.</p><p>Lena sat up and smiled as she pulled her daughter into an embrace, holding out an arm for Lara to join them.</p><p>Lara grinned as she hopped onto the bed and gently launched herself into her mothers’ arms, pressing her face into her neck and holding on tight to her.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, my babies.” Lena’s heart swelled with love as she held her daughters close to her. Whatever time of the year it was, these two girls were the greatest gift she had ever been given, alongside the person she made them with.</p><p>“I want a hug too!” Kara said cheerfully as she joined them and put her arms around her family, pulling them in a group hug they were well familiar with.</p><p>Shortly after, a white fluffy dog ran into the room and bounded onto the bed, bouncing onto the little family. Mothers and daughters broke apart, laughing as Krypto made his way into the hug. He got so many cuddles and laid on his back, his paws wiggling and his tongue sticking out in a smile while his four favorite people scratched and rubbed his belly.</p><p>“Can we go open the presents now?” Lori bounced onto her knees and looked at her mothers with big hopeful blue eyes, and a slight pout on her lips.</p><p>Lena let out a laugh. “You haven’t been that much eager about opening your gifts since you were ten.”</p><p>“This year is special.” Lori grinned widely, her dimples fully blooming on her cheeks.</p><p>“What’s special about this year?” Kara smiled.</p><p>“We have a gift for you.” Lara gave her mothers a thousand-watt smile.</p><p>“That’s way better than a drawing.” Lori added with a smile of her own.</p><p>Even since Lori and Lara learned the truth about Christmas, they always drew or painted something for their mothers, mainly because Kara and Lena told their daughters that they didn’t want them to spend too much of their own money to buy them gifts and that being their mothers was the best gift they had ever received. But giving a gift to their mothers was something that both girls always felt the need to do. And this year, they were both even happier to do it.</p><p>“We made it together.” Lara grinned proudly.</p><p>“Can we go open the presents?” This time, Kara was the one who asked eagerly with big hopeful blue eyes.</p><p>Lena let out a laugh. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Lori’s face lit up while Lara’s grin widened, they took their mothers’ hand in hers and led them out of the room with Krypto happily trotting up behind them.</p><p>Just like every year, the presents opening happened near the Christmas tree while eating chocolate chip pancakes and drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream.</p><p>Lori and Lara were sitting on the floor while Kara and Lena were on the couch with Krypto lying over them.</p><p>Lara was the first to open her gifts, and her face lit up when she saw the mini scientist kit her parents gave her, and she grinned widely when she saw the manuals containing a lot of science experiments that she was eager to try.</p><p>“Why are there bookmarks in some pages?” Lara asked when she saw the colored pieces of paper tucked in the books.</p><p>“That’s to tell you that you’re not allowed to try these without supervision.” Lena said. “And no, Lori doesn’t count as supervision.”</p><p>“I’m offended,” Lori gasped, putting a hand on her chest and feigning to actually be offended.</p><p>“But, Mom,” Lara pouted.</p><p>“Actually I was hoping we could do them together.” Lena smiled at her daughter, knowing that Lara loved watching her work and loved even more when she was invited to join her.</p><p>Lara’s pout was replaced by a thousand-watt smile, she got up and went to give Lena a hug. “Thanks, Mom.”</p><p>Lena smiled and held her daughter close to her until Lara pulled back to give Kara a hug before she went to sit beside her sister again.</p><p>Lori was next to open her gifts, and her face split in a wide grin when she saw new painting supplies and canvases. She had inherited Kara’s talent when it came to painting and drawing and this activity was often the only one able to make her sit still, which was something that Kara and Lena had discovered when Lori was about two. Lori had a natural talent when it came to this form of art and both Kara and Lena always encouraged their daughter to keep doing what she loved.</p><p>“Thanks,” Lori beamed as she hopped on her feet and trotted to the couch, pulling both her mothers in a hug at the same time.</p><p>Then, Krypto opened his presents on his own. He got some new toys and seemed happy as he grabbed a fake carrot in his mouth and began bouncing onto his four favorite people before running around the penthouse, without letting go of his toy.</p><p>“I guess that’s our turn,” Lori grinned widely, exchanging a look with her sister.</p><p>Lara replied with a grin of her own and was about to get up when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“That must be your gift.” Lena told Kara and pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek before she rose from the couch and went to open the door.</p><p>“Do you know what is it?” Kara asked her daughters with a slight frown on her face.</p><p>Looking as confused at their mother, Lori and Lara slightly shook their heads.</p><p>“Thanks,” Lena told the delivery guy while handing him a generous tip before she gently took Kara’s gift in her arms and closed the door.</p><p>“Lena, wha-” Kara’s question was cut off by a gasp when Lena turned around with a broad grin on her face and a little black cat in her arms.</p><p>“Kitten!” Lara’s face lit up as she rushed to Lena and started to gently caress the black cat.</p><p>The cat purred and leaned into Lara’s touch, making the little girl giggle.</p><p>Lena stepped closer to the couch Kara was still sitting on and placed the kitten onto her wife’s lap. “I know you’ve always wanted to have a cat, so after thinking about it for a while, I decided why not having one now?”</p><p>“You could’ve told us, Mom.” Lori smiled and went to pet the cat that quickly leaned into her touch while nestling into Kara’s lap.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lara agreed as she scratched slightly the cat’s neck and elicited a purr from the animal.</p><p>“Could you have kept it secret for weeks?” Lena raised an eyebrow at her daughters as she sat down beside her wife.</p><p>Lori and Lara exchanged a look and slightly grimaced as they shook their heads.</p><p>“Probably not,” Lori let out a chuckle.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Lena smiled.</p><p>Kara smiled as she caressed the new member of their family. She looked at her wife, and her smile widened. “Thank you so much, Lena.” She leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>Lena deepened slightly the kiss until she pulled back and looked at Lori and Lara who softly stroked the cat and seemed as happy as Kara. “I hope you don’t mind sharing your gift though,” she let out a chuckle.</p><p>Looking at their daughters, Kara laughed. “Not at all.”</p><p>“He needs a name.” Lena said.</p><p>“Streaky,” Kara smiled as she gently caressed him.</p><p>“Welcome to the family, Streaky.” Lara beamed and gave a soft kiss atop Streaky’s head.</p><p>Seeming to finally realize that there was a new living being in the penthouse, Krypto trotted up to the couch and started sniffing Streaky.</p><p>Streaky didn’t fuss and simply allowed Krypto to sniff him.</p><p>Krypto gave Streaky a lick on the top of his head and laid beside the family to start another nap.</p><p>Streaky hopped off Kara’s lap and landed onto Krypto’s back. He closed his eyes and began napping as well, while the dog didn’t seem to mind having the cat sleeping on his back.</p><p>“They’re already getting along, that’s great.” Kara chuckled.</p><p>“I made them meet before to be sure that it wouldn’t be a problem for Krypto to have him here.” Lena said.</p><p>“Can we give you our gift now?” Lori bounced slightly in impatience.</p><p>“Sure,” Lena smiled.</p><p>Lori’s face lit up, she rushed to the tree and grabbed a lead-lined box. She exchanged a look with her sister, and the two girls grinned widely.</p><p>Kara frowned, when she saw the lead-lined box under the tree the previous night, she had thought that it was Lena’s gift for her, but apparently, it wasn’t.</p><p>Lara hoped on her feet and went to take the other side of the box and the sisters handed their gift to her mothers, together.</p><p>“The box is lined with lead.” Lara smiled.</p><p>“I know, I tried to see what there was inside last night.” Kara said.</p><p>“Which is why we have lined the box with lead.” Lori informed. “Well, I say, we, but Lara did all the work on that.”</p><p>“You made this box?” Lena’s eyes slightly widened as she looked at her youngest daughter.</p><p>“That was easy, I saw you do that a thousand times, Mom.” Lara said as the two sisters sat down in front of their mothers.</p><p>Kara and Lena opened the box at the same time, and their eyes slightly widened when they saw a rather thick book inside.</p><p>Lena gently took the book out of the box and placed it on her lap. Kara went closer to her wife and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the illustration that was the book cover. It was a painting of Kara in her first suit while she carried Lena, bridal-style with her cape wrapped protectively around her. Under the drawing of them, it was written, <em>The Power Of True Love : A SuperCorp Story.</em></p><p>Kara looked up at Lori. “Did you paint this?”</p><p>Lori nodded. “It took me months, but that was worth it,” she smiled.</p><p>“Look inside,” Lara grinned widely.</p><p>Kara and Lena opened the book at the same time, and read the sentences written on the first page.</p><p>
  <em>This is the story of two people who have lost everything at a young age, and found everything in their love for each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the story of two people who have not only found a home with each other, but have built a home together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the story of how the Luthor-Danvers family have been created. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is a story full of hope and love.</em>
</p><p>Unable to speak, Kara and Lena turned the page together while some tears rolled down on their cheeks, and they both chuckled when they saw the first article Kara had written about Lena, twenty-two years ago. It was followed by the other articles Kara had written about Lena in the first year of their friendship. Then, there was the first picture of them together, and with how bright they smiled and how much their eyes sparkled, it was obvious how much they were already in love even though they didn’t realize it.</p><p>Tears rolling down on their cheeks, Kara and Lena kept turning the pages together. Each picture they saw showed how much they were getting closer as the time passed by until the big fall out that had happened when Lena found out that Kara was Supergirl in the worst possible way.</p><p>Kara and Lena took in a shuddering breath as they read what their daughters had written about this.</p><p>
  <em>Despite all the love uniting two people, sometimes their heartache takes over and pulls them apart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until, eventually, the deep bond uniting them wins over and reunites them, making them stronger than ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is also a story about forgiveness and understanding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A story about two people who can live without each other, but choose not to, because they both know that they’re stronger together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And because their love is too deep to be kept hidden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is a reminder that as long as we fight for love, it always prevails.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter what.</em>
</p><p>Their hands were shaking as they turned the page, and they smiled when they saw the first picture that had been taken shortly after they got reunited, followed by other pictures leading them to the one they took shortly after they started dating.</p><p>Then, there were pictures of them, with the brightest beaming smile on their faces as they showed off the bracelets they made after getting engaged, followed by their wedding pictures. Kara and Lena, both wearing a white dress as they slid a ring onto each other’s fingers while John who officiated the wedding looked at them with tears in his eyes.</p><p>The wedding pictures took at least ten pages of the book, but given how much their daughters loved looking at their wedding pictures ever since they were little, they weren’t surprised by this fact.</p><p>Then, the book narrated with pictures how they became a family, starting with some pictures of Lena pregnant with Lori and Kara with a hand placed protectively on her wife’s tummy as they looked at each other with all their love and happiness reflecting in their eyes.</p><p>New tears spilled out of their eyes as they saw their first family picture, Lena holding a newborn Lori while Kara had her arms wrapped around her wife as they both looked at their daughter with love and pride.</p><p>For a couple of pages, the book continued with pictures of them as a family of three until Lara came along.</p><p>They both chuckled as they saw a picture of three-year-old Lori kissing softly Lena’s pregnant belly.</p><p>Then, it showed their first picture as a family of four, Kara holding Lara while Lori was snuggling close to Lena and looked at her little sister with a toothy grin and sparkling eyes.</p><p>The following pages of the books showed the girls growing up and developing the close sisterly bond they had. There were also beautiful pictures of Kara and Lena, looking lovingly at each other.</p><p>Then, there was the first pictures of Krypto with Lori and Lara with the handwritten caption, <em>We finally got a dog! </em> And they could see from the writing that Lara was the one who wrote it. They laughed as they took in their daughters’ happiness in those pictures.</p><p>Eventually, after more family pictures, the book ended with a note.</p><p>
  <em>This is the end of this book, but this is not the end of this tale, because this is a love that only has a beginning and no end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mommy, Mama, we hope you loved receiving this gift as much as we loved making it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For us, this is a reminder of how we came into the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And for you, we want it to remind you how much we love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because you will forever be our heroes and nothing will ever change that.</em>
</p><p>Tears streaming down on their faces, Kara and Lena brushed the last sentence with their fingers as they stared at it until Lori who was always the most impatient couldn’t stay still and quiet any longer.</p><p>“Do you like it?” she asked and bounced slightly on her knees.</p><p>Breathing out chuckles, Kara and Lena looked at their daughters and beamed tearfully at them as they held their arms out to them.</p><p>Smiling, Lara quickly fell into Lena’s lap while Lori went to hug Kara and soon after, the family was tangled in a warm embrace.</p><p>They held on tight to each other for long minutes as silent happy tears rolled down on their cheeks.</p><p>When they slightly pulled back, Kara and Lena kissed soundly their daughters’ faces, eliciting giggles from them.</p><p>“I’d really like to say that it’s the best gift we’ve ever had,” Lena smiled as she wiped her cheeks. “But you both are the best gifts we’ve ever had.” She looked at the book. “This one comes very close after though.”</p><p>Kara cleared her throat, “However, that’s the best introduction I could’ve ever had to give my gift to your Mommy,” she beamed and looked lovingly at her daughters and her wife.</p><p>Lori and Lara grinned widely and went to sit in front of their mothers again.</p><p>Lena looked at her daughters. “Do you know something?” She quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“No,” Lara chuckled.</p><p>“You know we can’t keep secrets from you, Mom.” Lori smiled.</p><p>“Here we go,” Kara went to grab a very small green velvet box that was set beside the tree.</p><p>Lena slightly frowned, she hadn’t even noticed this box when they put their gifts under the tree the previous night.</p><p>Kara smiled as she went back to the couch, standing in front of Lena until she got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a platinum ring with a beautiful green and blue diamond.</p><p>Lena was confused. It was as if Kara was about to propose, but that didn’t really make sense for her, since they were already married for fifteen years. She smiled though when Kara took her hands in her own and interlocked their fingers.</p><p>Lori and Lara looked at the scene and smiled as tears welled up into their eyes. They hadn’t known anything about their mother’s plan, but they could easily guess where that was going to head to.</p><p>Kara looked down and brushed reverently the wedding ring she had slid on Lena’s finger fifteen years ago until she looked up and smiled at her wife with all the love she had for her. “Lena, ever since we got married, I’ve always had this dream that one day we would stand again in front of our friends and family to declare our love for each other and commit to one another again. Initially, I wanted to wait our twenty years of marriage to do that, but you know me, I’m impatient. And I didn’t want to risk blurting this out, like I did when I first proposed to you. I don’t regret the way I proposed though because it turned out even better than anything I could have ever dreamed of. But this time, I wanted to take the time to tell you how much I love you. You are the love of my life, Lena. My heart knew it from the moment I met you even though my brain took some time to catch up with it, and my love for you keeps getting stronger as we live our lives together. I couldn’t be happier and prouder of the life we’re building together. So many things have changed in our lives ever since we met, we became parents of the two most wonderful kids of the galaxy, and I know without a doubt that you are the only one I wanted to live all the challenges that come with being parents. Just like I know that you’re the one I will love and protect forever. Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers, will you marry me? Again.”</p><p>Lena smiled tearfully, feeling the tears run down on her cheeks, she nodded. “Yeah,” she exhaled. “I would marry you a thousand times over and even more.” She breathed out a laughter.</p><p>Matching tears making their way out, Kara smiled and slid the engagement ring atop Lena’s wedding ring before she brought Lena’s hand to her lips and kissed softly the back of it as their gazes were lovingly locked together.</p><p>Her heart swelling with love, Lena stood up and pulled Kara with her. She leaned in and connected their lips in a lingering deep kiss.</p><p>Kara brought her wife closer to her and kissed her with all the love swirling through her heart and warming every fiber of her being.</p><p>Lori and Lara were wrapped into each other’s arms as they looked at their mothers. Lori had tears running down on her cheeks as she smiled while Lara was hiccuping sobs.</p><p>After a particular loud sniffle from Lara, Kara and Lena withdrew from their kiss and turned to their daughters, and their hearts melted at the way Lori had her little sister wrapped in an embrace while Lara struggled to contain her emotions.</p><p>Kara and Lena laughed fondly and held their arms out to their daughters as they smiled at them with love and pride.</p><p>Smiling, Lori and Lara got to their feet and quickly stepped closer to their mothers.</p><p>Mothers and daughters didn’t waste any time before getting tangled in a warm family hug.</p><p>And at this very moment, the Luthor-Danvers family understood more than ever that the Christmas magic came from the people we love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Becoming Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena is pregnant with Lori and Kara is a very protective wife. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara woke up snuggled to Lena’s. Her eyes fluttered open to take a glance at her wife, she smiled before closing her eyes and tuning her super-hearing to the sounds she wanted to hear. Then, she started hearing the sounds of two heartbeats at the same time, and her heart filled with warmth when she heard the strong and beautiful heartbeats belonging to her wife and their unborn child.</p><p>Scrunching her face, Lena stirred before her eyes opened.</p><p>“You oka-” Kara didn’t even have the time to finish asking that Lena quickly pulled the bedsheets away from her and rushed to the bathroom as though she had super-speed.</p><p>Kara grimaced slightly when she heard Lena throw up. About one week after finding out Lena’s pregnancy, Lena started to have morning sickness. Although Kara didn’t understand why it was called morning sickness when it sometimes lasted through the afternoon and the evening.</p><p>Three weeks into following the same routine, Kara got up and went to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”</p><p>A mumbled <em>yes</em> was answered.</p><p>Kara smiled slightly and pulled the door open. Lena was leaning over the toilet, trying to hold back her hair the best she could as she puked again. Kara went to her wife, gently holding Lena’s hair herself as she softly caressed her back.</p><p>Sighing, Lena pulled slightly away from the toilet and looked at Kara.</p><p>Kara knelt in front of her wife and gently tucked a strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “Feeling better?”</p><p>“Not really,” Lena let out a deep breath.</p><p>“Can I do something to help you?” Kara asked.</p><p>“Hold my hair again,” Lena winced as she got closer to the toilet and leaned over.</p><p>Kara did as she had been asked and kept trying to help her wife the best she could.</p><p>After twenty minutes of throwing up every two minutes, Lena rubbed tiredly her forehead. “I think the worst has passed. For this morning, at least.”</p><p>“Are you going to work today?” Kara asked while carding her fingers through Lena’s hair.</p><p>“Yes. But I already told Sam I would probably be late, so I don’t have to rush.” Lena said.</p><p>“Perhaps you should stay home today,” Kara suggested when she noticed how much Lena looked tired.</p><p>Lena sighed slightly. “Kara, we’ve talked about this. I’m not gonna spend the next months lying in bed.”</p><p>“I know that,” Kara said. “That’s not what I’m saying. But you also promised you would take it easy.”</p><p>“And that’s what I’m doing. I’m giving Sam more responsibilities to make sure she can handle everything while I’m on maternity leaves. But for now, I’ve got a lot of stuff to do. And despite the morning, afternoon and evening sickness, I’m fine.” Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You don’t have to worry so much, we’re both fine.”</p><p>“I’m overprotective, aren’t I?” Kara breathed out a chuckle.</p><p>“You’re overprotective all the time, darling.” Lena smiled. “But since we found out about the baby, you are super overprotective.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kara grimaced slightly.</p><p>“Don’t be,” Lena smiled. “I’ve gotta say, it’s a bit annoying sometimes but I’m sure I’ll appreciate it when everything’s gonna be harder. However, I assure you that I’m feeling fine and I promise that I’ll tell you if there’s something to worry about.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kara nodded. “I’ll do my best and try not to drive you crazy in the meantime.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lena smiled.</p><p>Kara replied with a smile of her own and began leaning in for a kiss until Lena winced and pulled back.</p><p>“Kara, I know you love me in whatever state I am, but I just spent over twenty minutes puking.”</p><p>Kara grimaced, “I hadn’t thought about that.” She let out a chuckle. “How about I make your breakfast while you clean up?”</p><p>Lena winced at the mention of food as a wave of nausea swept through her. “Nothing with a strong smell and taste, please.”</p><p>“A glass of water and a dry toast?” Kara suggested. “That seemed to help you the other mornings.”</p><p>“That’s all I can handle right now.” Lena got up, feeling a little dizzy, she slightly staggered and held onto the sink for support.</p><p>Kara put an arm around her wife and held on tight to her. “You sure you okay?” she asked with concern written all over her features.</p><p>Lena let out a chuckle. “Yes, Kara. I’m fine. Just a little dizzy and nauseous, but nothing to be concerned about.”</p><p>“Okay. But I’m still gonna be concerned and I’m sorry about that.” Kara pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek before she made her way out of the bathroom, using her super-speed.</p><p>Lena let out another chuckle, despite Kara’s super overprotrection that could sometimes be a little overwhelming, she couldn’t be more grateful to do all of this with her.</p><p>A couple of days later, Kara and Lena went to the first ultrasound. Lena was regularly doing some tests at the DEO to make sure the pregnancy was progressing normally, since the way they had conceived was unusual on Earth, and also because the baby was half-human, half-kryptonian. But for Lena, having the baby at DEO was out of the questions, therefore, they had chosen the best doctor of National City to be on this journey with them.</p><p>With their hands firmly tangled together, Kara and Lena looked at the screen showing their baby, albeit there wasn’t much to see for now. But that was still of piece of them both that they had wished for months and created with love.</p><p>Their eyes were filled with tears coming from the emotions swirling within them.</p><p>For Lena, it was the first time she heard the baby’s heartbeat, and that sound was the most beautiful she had ever heard. She squeezed Kara’s hand, and Kara squeezed back before caressing her thumb atop Lena’s hand as their gazes were locked on the screen.</p><p>Later, as Lena was sitting on the couch, looking at pictures of her unborn child after hearing the strong heartbeat of the life she and Kara had created, she couldn’t stop the tears to run down on her cheeks.</p><p>Kara went to sit beside her wife, sliding her hands up to Lena’s cheeks and gently sweeping her tears away. “You okay?”</p><p>Lena smiled tearfully as she nodded. “I think that has just hit me today that I have a baby growing inside of me.” She let out a chuckle. “I mean puking all over is always a reminder of this fact, but I don’t think I truly realized until today that we’re really gonna have a baby. And that’s quite overwhelming.”</p><p>“But that’s a good overwhelming, right?” Kara asked.</p><p>Lena smiled. “Yes, Kara, that’s a good overwhelming. I just…” She let out a deep breath. “I hope that I’m gonna be the mother our child deserves to have.”</p><p>Kara put an arm around Lena and smiled at her with all the love in her heart. “I have no doubts about this.” She leaned in and connected their lips in a loving kiss. “I mean, we’re probably gonna do some mistakes, but I have a feeling we’re gonna be just fine.” She looked at the pictures set on Lena’s lap. “We already know we’re gonna have the cutest baby ever.”</p><p>Lena glanced down at the pictures and smiled. “I think so too.” She looked up at Kara and leaned in for a deep kiss. “May I add that I’m super jealous that you get to hear our baby’s heartbeat any time you want?”</p><p>Kara chuckled. “You get to feel our baby grow inside of you, so I guess we’re even.” She smiled and brushed her fingers across the slight swell of Lena’s tummy even though it wasn’t visible yet.</p><p>Lena leaned in and rested her forehead with Kara’s. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Kara leaned in and kissed Lena softly on the lips.</p><p>“I’m hungry,” Lena said as she pulled back. “And I’m craving potstickers and pizzas.”</p><p>Kara laughed. “You’re craving potstikers and pizzas?”</p><p>“Our child makes me crave potstickers and pizzas, with a salad and I’m also craving ice cream for dessert.” Lena said.</p><p>Kara chuckled and pressed a kiss on Lena’s cheek. “I’ll make sure we have all that tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you, darling.” Lena smiled.</p><p>Lena’s craving didn’t stop at potstickers and pizzas, Kara found out a couple of weeks later. Lena wasn’t feeling sick anymore, and she had reached another stage in her pregnancy that Kara hadn’t expected even though she had read that it could happen.</p><p>She had just touched the ground of the balcony and barely gone inside when Lena stepped into the penthouse.</p><p>Lena threw her purse onto the couch and looked at Kara with hungry eyes. “I’m craving something,” she licked her own lips and went closer to her wife.</p><p>“I can order you some potsickers,” Kara feigned to not know what Lena obviously wanted. Besides, when it came to Lena’s food craving, potsickers were first on the top list.</p><p>“That’s not what I have in mind.” Lena smirked as she wrapped her arms around her wife and softly trailed her fingers down the supersuit Kara was still wearing.</p><p>Kara replied with a loving smile and pulled Lena in a searing kiss as she picked her up and floated them upstairs. She laid Lena down on the bed, and it didn’t take long before they were fully naked ravishing each other.</p><p>Lena gasped and moaned while Kara was lapping and sucking between her legs while her fingers were plunged deep inside of her. One of her hands went to grab Kara’s shoulder and she clutched it as Kara slid a hand up and tangled their hands together, interlocking their fingers as she quickly raced toward her climax. Since her body was even more sensitive since she was pregnant, it didn’t take her long to come undone, Kara’s name escaping her lips while she squeezed her wife’s hand as waves of pleasure spread throughout her entire body and made her shake everywhere.</p><p>Kara prolonged Lena’s orgasm for as long as she could until she gently pulled her fingers out and quickly wiped her hand and face as she made her way up to Lena.</p><p>Lena’s eyes were still closed, and her chest heaved as her breathing was erratic.</p><p>Kara put a hand on Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly. “You okay?”</p><p>Lena’s eyes fluttered open and she let out a deep breath. “I’m thirsty,” she looked at the bottle of water set on the nightstand and was about to grab it when Kara did it for her and handed it out. “Thanks,” she smiled and sat up before taking large swigs of water. She exhaled and handed Kara the bottle. “You need some?”</p><p>“No, thanks. I’m fine.” Kara smiled and went to sit up beside Lena. “Besides, I have extraordinary stamina.”</p><p>Lena chuckled and shifted closer to Kara, snuggling close to her wife. “And I’m grateful for that. I’m not sure someone else could have kept up with… this.”</p><p>Kara smiled as she wrapped her arms around her wife, carding her fingers through Lena’s dark-hair as she held her closer. She had also found out that her wife was even more cuddly than usual since she was pregnant, which was something she found adorable.</p><p>“How many times did we have sex this week?” Lena asked, snuggling closer to Kara.</p><p>“About ten, or perhaps more, I haven’t really kept track.” Kara laughed and kissed the top of Lena’s head.</p><p>They stayed silent for a few minutes and just held each other until Lena spoke again.</p><p>“But you know that’s not because I’m hornier than I’ve ever been that you have to… you know. I mean that I don’t want you to feel pressured to have sex if you’re not feeling up for that.” Lena said, looking up at her wife.</p><p>“As if I would ever turn you down?” Kara leaned down and kissed Lena’s lips. “I promise that I feel no pressure at all, and I’d tell you if I’m not feeling up for that sometimes.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Do you need more today?” Kara asked.</p><p>Lena chuckled. “No, I think it’s good for today, now I just want to cuddle, unless you want to go another round.”</p><p>“Just cuddling is perfect.” Kara beamed and pulled Lena closer.</p><p>Lena pressed her face into Kara’s neck and snuggled as close as she could to her wife while she started drifting off for a nap.</p><p>Kara’s heart swelled with love as she held Lena, one of her hands slid down to her wife’s baby bump that was starting to be more visible, she smiled and caressed it softly as she closed her eyes and tuned her super-hearing to the heartbeats of the two most important persons of her life.</p><p>At first Lena wasn’t sure what she felt, it was like a flutter in her stomach, so soft and barely perceptible that when she felt it for the first time in her sixteenth week, she hadn’t thought much of it and wondered if perhaps she had just imagined it, even though she kept feeling this barely perceptible flutter in her stomach a couple of times per week.</p><p>However, as the weeks passed by, her baby bump was getting bigger, and eventually, with one glance at her stomach, it was obvious for anyone that a little baby was growing in there.</p><p>She was nineteen weeks along when the flutters in her became firmer. She was sitting at her desk, discussing some business matter with Sam seated across her when she gasped and put a hand on her belly. She let out a deep breath and stayed kind of frozen.</p><p>“Lena, you okay?” Her friend asked concerned.</p><p>“I, I just felt… I don’t know, that wasn’t quite a kick, but that was something.” Lena said awestruck, looking down at her baby bump and rubbing it. She didn’t feel anything from the outside, but there was definitely someone moving inside of her. Her eyes filled with tears and she brought her other hand to her belly.</p><p>“It didn’t hurt, right?” Sam wanted to make sure.</p><p>Smiling, Lena looked up at her friend. “No, that wasn’t uncomfortable either. It was like a tiny kick but not quite.”</p><p>Sam smiled. “She’s getting bigger, you’re starting to feel her.”</p><p>“That’s incredible,” Lena said awestruck when she felt her daughter again.</p><p>“Wait until she kicks you all night and sits on your bladder all day. That won’t be as fun, trust me.” Sam chuckled.</p><p>“Anyway,” Lena smiled. “Get we get back to work? We have an important meeting this afternoon.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.” Sam nodded.</p><p>Lena grabbed her paperwork with one hand while still softly caressing her belly with the other, smiling every time she felt her daughter move.</p><p>“I’ve gotta say, you look amazing in your pregnancy glow.” Sam smiled fondly at her friend as they made their way out of the office and stepped inside the elevator. “But you look amazing all the time anyway. I just meant that you look really happy.”</p><p>“I do feel happy,” Lena nodded with a smile. “Happier than I have ever been actually, especially since I’m not puking everywhere anymore.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet the little Luthor-Danvers baby.” Sam chuckled. “Have you thought of a name already?”</p><p>“Kara wants something that starts with L.” Lena said.</p><p>“And you?” Sam asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Lena replied. “I never thought I would ever have children, although a part of me always wanted that. But I never thought about how I would name my children if I was lucky enough to have them. We do know her middle will be Alexandra though.”</p><p>“That’s not surprising at all.” Sam laughed as they stepped out of the elevator and went into the meeting.</p><p>When Lena went home that day and told her wife what happened, Kara’s face lit up. “You felt her move?” she asked awestruck and placed both of her hands on Lena’s stomach, rubbing it softly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lena nodded with a smile.</p><p>“What did that feel like?” Kara asked.</p><p>“It’s hard to explain, it was like a firm flutter or a tiny kick. I don’t know, but that felt nice.” Lena smiled.</p><p>Kara smiled and looked down at Lena’s belly as she caressed it softly. “Is she moving now?”</p><p>“No, but even if she was, it’s too soon to feel her from the outside, I think.” Lena said.</p><p>Kara scrunched her nose and pouted slightly, her hands becoming still but not pulling away from her wife’s bump.</p><p>Lena laughed softly and put a hand on Kara’s chin, gently lifting her head. “You will be the first person after me to feel her from the outside, I promise.” She covered Kara’s hands with her own and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>Kara made the kiss linger as she slid a hand up to Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly. She glanced down at Lena’s stomach until she looked up at her wife. “Well, I can wait then, I’m already lucky enough to hear her heartbeat all the time.”</p><p>“Now you’re making me jealous.” Lena pouted.</p><p>Kara chuckled and leaned in to kiss Lena’s pout away.</p><p>“How does she sound like?” Lena smiled.</p><p>Kara beamed lovingly at her wife and caressed her cheek. “Strong and beautiful, like her Mommy.”</p><p>Tears welled up into Lena’s eyes. “Please, don’t say stuff like this when my hormones are out of whack,” she let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Sorry, love.” Kara smiled and swept away Lena’s tears with her thumbs, leaning in to connect their lips in a loving kiss.</p><p>“I love you, darling.” Lena leaned her forehead with Kara’s.</p><p>“I love you so much.” Kara leaned in for another kiss until she dropped to her knees and gently lifted Lena’s shirt, exposing her pregnant belly. She smiled as she caressed it. “I love you too, little baby.” She pressed a soft kiss there, letting her lips linger for long seconds before she looked up at her wife.</p><p>Lena’s eyes glistened and there were tracks of tears on her cheeks as she looked lovingly at her wife.</p><p>Kara smiled and put back Lena’s shirt in its place as she got to her feet and brought her hands to Lena’s cheeks. “I’m sorry to make you cry again,” she gently swept the tears away.</p><p>Smiling, Lena shrugged. “I cry for anything these days. Sam showed me a cute video of puppies with their mom today and I cried.”</p><p>“Does that mean you want us to have a dog?” Kara’s face lit up.</p><p>“Kara, you know I love dogs and I do want us to have a dog one day, but we’re about to have a baby, I don’t think that’s the best time.” Lena said.</p><p>“You’re right,” Kara nodded. “Let’s wait until she’s older.”</p><p>Three weeks later, Lena was sitting up in bed, reading a book while Kara was looking at baby names on her laptop, although she was staying stuck with names starting with L.</p><p>“What about Lora?” Kara asked.</p><p>“No, I don’t feel it.” Lena said without looking up from her book.</p><p>“Lila?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Lillian? Wait, no, definitely not this one.”</p><p>Lena smothered a laughter and looked at her wife. “Why not?”</p><p>Kara’s eyes widened. “You’re serious?”</p><p>Lena laughed out loud. “No, Kara, but with the face you’ve made, I’ve gotta say that was worth messing with you.”</p><p>“Rude,” Kara chuckled, turning her attention on her laptop again. “Lana?”</p><p>“That sounds too much like my name.” Lena said, picking up her reading.</p><p>“Lucy?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Lyra?”</p><p>Lena put her book aside and looked at her wife. “Why do you absolutely want a name starting with L?”</p><p>Kara spun to her wife and shrugged. “That just feels right.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lena slightly frowned.</p><p>“I don’t know, I just feel it.” Kara said. “That goes well with your name. Besides, I’m from the house of El, that just sounds right when I think about it. Besides, there are so many options, so if we narrow it down to names starting with L, that would make things easier for us.”</p><p>“Keep looking, Supergirl.” Lena smiled before picking up her reading.</p><p>They stayed quiet for a while, Lena was focused on her reading while Kara was looking at her laptop with her brow furrowed in concentration.</p><p>“Lori!” Kara said excitedly, she put her laptop at the foot of the bed and spun to her wife.</p><p>Lena put her book aside and thought about it for long seconds.</p><p>“That’s it!” Kara beamed. “Lori Alexandra Luthor-Danvers.”</p><p>“I love it,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“So that’s it then?” Kara grinned widely. “I can fully imagine her now.”</p><p>“What do you imagine?” Lena smiled.</p><p>Kara smiled dreamily. “A little dark-haired girl with blue eyes, the cutest little face ever that’s gonna make us struggle because saying no to her is gonna be the hardest thing ever. I can already imagine this little girl turn into an incredible strong woman with such a good heart. I can see her change the world.”</p><p>“That’s quite precise.” Lena chuckled.</p><p>“That’s what I picture in my head when I think about our daughter.” Kara smiled. “But, honestly, even if I turn out to be wrong, that doesn’t matter. I will always love her, however she is. I already love her so much.”</p><p>“Lori Alexandra Luthor-Danvers,” Lena said, smiling about how much it fitted just right.</p><p>“So are we gonna go for Lori?” Kara asked.</p><p>“I think that’s perfect.” Lena looked down as she put her hands on her belly and caressed it softly. “What do you think, baby? Are you our little Lori?” She chuckled until she gasped awestruck when she felt the first real kick. A lump lunged itself in her throat and tears began rolling down on her cheeks as she felt little kicks inside of her, just as she distinctly felt them under her hands.</p><p>Worried, Kara got closer to her wife and put her hand on her shoulder. “Lena? What happens? Are you hurt? What…”</p><p>Lena smiled tearfully and took Kara’s hands in hers, quickly placing them where their daughter was kicking.</p><p>Kara’s heart skipped a beat when she felt the tiny kicks meeting her hands. She looked down at Lena’s belly, and her eyes quickly filled with tears and ran down on her cheeks in steady flows as she felt their daughter move.</p><p>They stayed like this for long seconds, just feeling their daughter move until she stopped.</p><p>They both looked up at the same time, equally awestruck and their eyes shining with tears.</p><p>“Lena,” Kara swallowed thickly and sniffled as tears kept rolling down.</p><p>“I know.” Lena smiled tearfully, putting a hand on Kara’s cheek and brushing some of her tears away.</p><p>While more tears spilled out from her eyes, Kara chuckled and took her wife’s hand in her own as one of their hands were joined over Lena’s belly. “Gosh, I’m such a mess.”</p><p>“I knew you would be,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Did it hurt?” Kara asked, becoming worried.</p><p>Lena gave her a reassuring smile. “Not really for now, but that does feel weird to be kicked from the inside though,” she chuckled.</p><p>Kara smiled and leaned down to place a loving kiss on Lena’s belly. “I can’t wait to meet you, Little Lori.” She rubbed Lena’s tummy softly until she let a protective hand rest there as she slid up to connect their lips in a deep kiss.</p><p>Lena held the kiss until she was out of air, and smiled when Kara pressed her face into her neck. She put her arms around Kara, and they stayed wrapped into each other’s arms for long minutes.</p><p>Just as Sam had warned her, Lena discovered that no matter how much feeling her daughter move was wonderful, it could quickly have its disadvantage. Especially when it made her want to pee every hour at best, or every fifteen minutes at worst.</p><p>“Not again,” Lena sighed as she put her hands on her belly when Lori started moving and kicking again, putting an uncomfortable pressure on her bladder.</p><p>Sam chuckled. “I told you so.”</p><p>Lena looked up at her friend, they were both sitting on the couch in Lena’s office. “I still love feeling her move though. Especially when Kara is here, she’s so adorable every time, that makes me melt.” She smiled and caressed softly her belly.</p><p>“Does she still cry every time she feels Lori move?” Sam laughed.</p><p>“Don’t make fun of my wife,” Lena replied with a laugh of her own. It was no secret that even with Lena having pregnancy hormones, Kara was still more emotional than her, or perhaps that was just because Kara was more comfortable expressing her emotions, especially in public.</p><p>“I’m not making fun,” Sam smiled. “I think Kara is a wonderful wife and I’m glad you have her. And I think the way she takes care of you is super cute.”</p><p>Lena smiled until she sighed again when Lori kicked her strongly, which made her feel again how much she needed to empty her bladder. “Okay, I really gotta go now. You can go home, Sam. We’re done for today, and Kara is gonna pick me up soon anyway.” She began getting up, but being thirty weeks pregnant made more difficult to move like she wanted. She didn’t have to struggle this time though because Sam quickly went to her side and helped her up. “Thanks,” she told her friend, grateful.</p><p>“Do you want me to stay here until Kara gets here?” Sam asked.</p><p>Lena smiled and slightly shook her head. “No, thanks. I’m fine. Besides, I know Kara’s gonna be here in less than ten minutes, so it’s all right.”</p><p>“Okay. See you tomorrow, boss.” Sam smiled and gave Lena a quick hug until she stepped away, giving another look at her friend to make sure she was all right before she made her way out of the office.</p><p>“Ouch!” Lena winced and held her stomach when she felt another particularly strong kick as she waddled to her private bathroom. From the way Lori was active since she started moving, Lena figured that she probably would have a child that would struggle to stay still, which was something she would have mainly gotten from Kara.</p><p>When she came back into her office after a couple of minutes, Kara was just stepping inside.</p><p>Smiling, Kara quickly walked to her wife and leaned in for a soft kiss. Lena sank into the kiss and held it longer, feeling the tension bleed out of her.</p><p>When Kara pulled back, she looked her wife over. “You okay, love? You look tired,” she said, her brow crinkling in concern.</p><p>“Lori is very, very active today. My feet and my ankles are swollen. My back hurts and I can’t sit on my chair for more than ten minutes without feeling deeply uncomfortable. And no kidding, I had to pee forty times today. But other than that, I’m all right, don’t worry.” Lena said.</p><p>Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and placed her other hand on Lena’s belly, smiling when she felt Lori move softly until a strong kick met her hand. “She’s really getting stronger every day.”</p><p>“Lori is getting stronger and I’m getting bigger.” Lena sighed.</p><p>“You still are the most beautiful woman of the galaxy.” Kara looked lovingly at her wife.</p><p>Lena smiled, despite the fact that she was becoming more tired and uncomfortable, Kara was always there to make her feel better.</p><p>Kara went to Lena’s side and placed a strong and soft hand on her lower back as she began leading them out of the office. “For now, how about we go home? I’m gonna give you as many massages as you want. And perhaps we could take a warm bath together and that’ll relax both you and Lori?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.” Lena smiled. “Then, perhaps we could have sex, and this way, I’ll be fully relaxed.”</p><p>Kara snorted out a laugh and looked at her wife, noticing how serious she looked. “Oh, you were serious,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Very serious.” Lena nodded.</p><p>“We can do whatever you want.” Kara pressed a loving kiss to her wife’s cheek and smiled.</p><p>Lena replied with a smile of her own, and again, she was so grateful to do all of this with Kara.</p><p>Then, just as Sam had warned her again, feeling Lori kick wasn’t as wonderful when it kept her awake at night. Especially when the movements were getting even stronger as Lori was growing.</p><p>Lena sighed as she settled against her pillows. Being thirty-three weeks pregnant, she had reached the most uncomfortable stage of her pregnancy weeks ago. She let out a groan and rubbed her belly when Lori kicked her strongly.</p><p>Kara quickly switched on the light and got closer to her wife. “You all right? Do you need something? What can I do?”</p><p>Lena smiled despite her discomfort. Kara was always so protective and willing to do anything to make things easier for her, and often just hearing her voice was enough to calm down Lori and make Lena able to get some rest.</p><p>“Lori is kicking stronger than ever, I can’t sleep and I’m already so tired and uncomfortable.” Lena sighed.</p><p>Kara placed a hand on Lena’s belly, and her eyes widened when she felt the hard kicks under her hand. “Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lena sighed until she winced as she hissed.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Kara asked worried.</p><p>“A little, but that’s mainly uncomfortable and makes me unable to sleep.” Lena said, letting out another sigh.</p><p>Kara leaned closer to Lena’s belly as she rubbed it. “Stop giving Mommy such a hard time, Little Lori. We’re both very impatient to meet you too, we love you very much. But Mommy needs to rest,” she said, but her request was simply met with a stronger kick.</p><p>Lena looked at the alarm clock, it was already 3 am and Lori didn’t seem willing to let her sleep. “I don’t think that’s gonna work tonight,” she sighed.</p><p>Kara frowned, trying to think of something to calm down their restless daughter and allow Lena to finally get a few hours of sleep.</p><p>“You can go back to sleep, darling. I’ll be all right, don’t worry.” Lena rubbed the sore spot her daughter had taken a liking to kick for the past two hours.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you like this.” Kara said determined and Lena smiled despite her exhaustion. “What about I sing a lullaby? Lullabies calm babies, right?”</p><p>“At this point I’m ready to try anything. As long as you’re the one who sings because if I do it I think she’s just gonna kick more.” Lena chuckled.</p><p>“Your singing is not that bad,” Kara smiled. “You have a lovely voice.”</p><p>“Yours sounds better I think.” Lena said.</p><p>“Let’s see if Lori thinks so too.” Kara rubbed softly Lena’s belly until she rested her hand over Lori’s strong kicks and began singing in Kryptonese as she looked at her wife’s baby bump.</p><p>Lena settled as comfortably as she could. She closed her eyes and focused on Kara’s voice. Listening Kara sing calmed her as well even though she could still feel Lori kicking, albeit it was less strong and slowly became tiny moves that weren’t unpleasant to feel, so she knew that it wouldn’t keep her from sleeping. Without realizing it, she began drifting off.</p><p>Kara kept singing and slowly stopped when she felt that Lori was asleep. She smiled and looked up at her wife. Her heart filled with warmth and swelled with love when she saw that Lena was sound asleep. Not wanting to risk waking up Lori, Kara held herself back from kissing Lena’s belly. And not wanting to disturb Lena’s needed sleep, she also held herself back from kissing her wife.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, my loves,” she whispered as quietly as possible and laid down beside Lena.</p><p>In her sleep, Lena reached down Kara’s hand and tangled them together before softly placing their joined hands over her belly and tucking her face into Kara’s neck.</p><p>Kara smiled and wrapped an arm around her wife, softly holding the two most important persons of her life and tuning her super-hearing to listen their heartbeats as she also fell asleep.</p><p>Lena was thirty-six weeks pregnant when she started working from home. Kara tried to stay with her as much as possible while they prepared everything for the baby’s arrival.</p><p>With her super-speed, Kara quickly got the nursery ready, but there were some finale touches that she wanted to add and surprise Lena with. They had already chosen the furniture together, all there was left was decorating and painting the room, which was what Kara had spent the day doing as Lena was working while trying to keep Lori from dislodging her kidney.</p><p>Cheerfully, Kara trotted up to Lena who was sitting on the couch. “I’m done!” She gave her wife a thousand-watt smile.</p><p>“Can I see now?” Lena smiled as she closed her laptop that was set beside her, silently telling that she was done with work for the day.</p><p>“Yes. I hope you’re gonna like what I did.” Kara went to her wife’s side and helped her up, placing a warm hand on her lower back as they began heading to the stairs. “Do you want me to carry you?”</p><p>Lena let out a chuckle. “No, I’m fine, Kara. I can walk, very slowly, but I can.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kara smiled as they started walking up the stairs.</p><p>Kara took Lena’s hand in hers as they stepped into the nursery.</p><p>Lena’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open when she saw that the room had two green walls and two blue walls. For long weeks they weren’t sure which color painting. Lena wanted blue like Kara’s eyes, and Kara wanted green like Lena’s eyes, but at the end, Lena told Kara that she could do whatever she wanted, that she trusted her to build a safe space for their daughter.</p><p>“Kara, that’s beautiful,” Lena smiled and caressed softly her belly as she looked all around her.</p><p>Kara replied with a smile of her own. “Turns out we didn’t have to pick only one color. She can have both.”</p><p>“I love it,” Lena beamed as she looked around the nursery. A beige crib was set at the center, and the room was already filled with everything they would need to take care of Lori. There were some stuffed animals adorning the shelves and other furniture, giving an even warmer atmosphere to the place. There were also a small sofa set for them and a rocking chair, which would be useful for all the sleepless nights they would have to spend with a newborn.</p><p>“You haven’t seen everything yet.” Kara’s face was lit with the brightest smile as she went to turn off the light, but the room still basked in a soft glow.</p><p>Lena looked up, and her eyes filled with tears when she saw a blanket of sparkling stars on the ceiling.</p><p>“Looking at the stars always brought me a sense of calm when I got to Earth. I spent hours on the roof stargazing, I fell asleep more than once, so Eliza ended up putting stars on the ceiling, just above my bed. That didn’t feel as good as gazing at actual stars, but I remember that it made me happy, it made me feel safe. And I wanted to give that to Lori.” Kara said, her voice thick with emotions.</p><p>“Kara,” Lena breathed out, looking lovingly at her wife.</p><p>Kara replied with a loving smile of her own before she went to turn on a soft lamp set on a shelf, which allowed the stars to still shine upon the room. She went to Lena’s side and wrapped an arm around her. “Do you like it?”</p><p>Lena smiled and nodded tearfully as she laid her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I love it. I love it so much.”</p><p>Kara held her wife with all the love in her heart as she looked around the room. “I hope Lori will love it too.”</p><p>“She already does,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“How do you know?” Kara chuckled.</p><p>“She stopped trying to dislodge my organs since we got here.” Lena smiled and rubbed softly her belly.</p><p>Kara smiled and placed a hand on Lena’s belly, she caressed it quickly until she took Lena’s hand in hers. “There’s another thing I want to show you,” she said as she led them to the crib.</p><p>Lena looked down, and her eyes widened when she saw a piece of Kara’s old cape.</p><p>Kara smiled and picked up the fabric. “That’s the blanket Kal-El was wrapped in. That’s one of the few things we have left from Krypton. And I wanted Lori to have a piece of it. I kept other parts of it for our other children. So that they all could have a piece of Krypton with them.”</p><p>Smiling tearfully, Lena gently took the fabric in her hands and pressed it to her heart. “That’s perfect, Kara.” She glanced around the room until her gaze locked with her wife. “You did such a perfect work here. I’m so happy that I let you take care of this.”</p><p>“There’s only the most precious thing missing in this room.” Kara smiled and placed a protective hand on Lena’s belly.</p><p>They both looked down when Lori began moving before she started kicking slightly, which made them chuckle as they looked up and locked their gazes together.</p><p>Lena beamed and covered Kara’s hand with her own. “She’ll be here soon.” She leaned in and connected their lips in a loving kiss until they rested their foreheads together.</p><p>Two days before her due date, Lena could feel that something was off. She tried not to show anything though, mainly because she didn’t want to worry Kara. But her wife who always noticed everything immediately spotted that Lena was more uncomfortable than usual. Again, as to not worry Kara, Lena blamed it on Lori being restless, which was true, but she could feel that there was something more.</p><p>Eventually, in the evening, Kara and Lena went to take a bath, hoping it would calm down Lori and thus, relax Lena as well.</p><p>Kara helped Lena into the tub and quickly slid behind her. Lena exhaled as the ache in her back was soothed by Kara’s warmth.</p><p>Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed softly her neck. Lena let out a deep breath and sank into Kara’s embrace until she felt a sharp twinge in her belly that stretched through her back. She hissed as she slightly hunched over, her hand involuntary grabbing Kara’s and squeezing it until the pain stopped.</p><p>“Lena?” Kara spoke worried, holding on to her wife.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lena exhaled and settled back into Kara’s embrace but she didn’t let go of her hand.</p><p>“You sure?” Kara asked, not sounding convinced.</p><p>“Yes, darling.” Lena brought their joined hand to her lips and kissed softly the back of Kara’s hand. “I’m just getting more uncomfortable and feeling more pain the more we’re getting closer, which is normal. Let’s just stay like this for a little while.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kara placed a kiss on Lena’s shoulder and kept holding her from behind.</p><p>When the water started cooling, Kara helped Lena out of the tub and toweled her off before helping her put on her pajamas.</p><p>Then, Lena insisted on walking alone to the bedroom while Kara was getting ready for the night. She slithered under the sheets and sighed as she tried to find a somewhat comfortable position without very much success.</p><p>Later in the night, Lena couldn’t ignore the fact that Lori had decided to come into the world two days early, and as Kara was there for her, reassuring her and supporting her as she gave birth to their daughter, Lena knew with an unwavering certainty that Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers was the only person she wanted to have by her side to live all the change motherhood was going to bring in her life.</p><p>A couple of hours after Lori was born, Kara was holding her and sang Kryptonian lullabies that made the newborn fall asleep. When Lori was sound asleep nestled against her chest, she looked up at Lena and gave her a loving smile.</p><p>Lena replied with a loving smile of her own, and just like that, they both knew that they were more than ready to face the challenges being parents was going to give them.</p><p>Together, as a family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Job For Supergirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lori is one month and can't stop crying. Her mothers are exhausted until Kara comes up with a solution that works out for everyone. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena were for a lack of a better word… Exhausted. Literally, they felt as if all energy was being drained from their bodies, sucked into a void, which exhausted them even more at each passing second.</p><p>They weren’t naive about parenthood, and knew before they even decided to try for a baby, that having a child wasn’t rosy all the time. They knew that having Lori in their lives would result in a lot of sleepless nights, especially during the first months of her life.</p><p>However, it was impossible to mentally prepare themselves from the exhaustion and helplessness they would feel while being confronted to a visibly upset baby that refused to stop crying, no matter what her mothers tried to calm her down.</p><p>Lori was one month old, it wasn’t the first time she was giving her parents a hard time, but it had never been that bad before.</p><p>Lena was fighting her own tears as she gently swayed with Lori and tried to calm her down. However, Lori was having none of it and kept crying as loudly as she could while squirming and almost wiggling out of the blanket Lena had wrapped her in, the blanket that happened to be a piece of Kara’s old cape, and usually being wrapped in it helped Lori calm down and fall asleep. Not this time though.</p><p>It was already late in the night. Lori had been crying almost incessantly for the past four hours, and both Kara and Lena wondered how she still had the energy to do so.</p><p>And like every time, when they had the feeling they were doing something wrong and weren’t the parents Lori deserved to have, they turned to the woman who was their mother figure to reassure them.</p><p>Downstairs, Kara was on the phone with Eliza and explained her the situation while upstairs, Lena was trying to calm down Lori, without any success.</p><p>Lena sighed, feeling desperate. She wasn’t only exhausted because of the situation mingled with her lack of sleep, she was worried sick. She worried that perhaps she was a bad mother, and perhaps Lori crying constantly was her way to tell her that since she couldn’t verbally express it. She was also worried that there was something wrong with Lori, that perhaps she was sick, or hurt, and since she couldn’t speak, that was her way to make her understand that. And the thought of her daughter being in pain was the hardest to deal with. Just as Lena could feel that she was about to join Lori in her cries, Kara stepped into their bedroom.</p><p>“So, what did Eliza say?” Lena let out a deep breath and stroked softly Lori’s back while Lori still wailed and squirmed.</p><p>“We’re not doing anything wrong,” Kara walked closer to her wife and her daughter. She gently caressed the top of Lori’s head and hoped to soothe her, which unfortunately, had no effect on the upset baby.</p><p>“If it’s not us, then, it means they’re something wrong with her.” Lena said shakily, getting closer to tears. “Perhaps we should go to the hospital.”</p><p>Kara put an arm around Lena and she could feel her wife’s body shaking slightly. She softly tightened her embrace on Lena and put a hand on Lori’s back, caressing it gently as she spoke soothingly, “Lori is fine. Eliza told me that Alex spent most of her nights crying until she was six months. She said we just have to be there for her, and eventually, she will calm down.”</p><p>“We’ve tried everything, Kara. She’s already fed and changed. You sang her lullabies, she’s wrapped in her favorite blanket…” Lena let out a sigh, holding her daughter closer to her and hoping that feeling her mother’s warmth would calm Lori down, which again, didn’t work this time.</p><p>Kara slightly furrowed her brow as she thought about what they could try. It was true that they had tried all the things that usually worked to calm down Lori. But this night didn’t feel usual. First, Lori had refused to take the bottle Kara had made, which never happened before, even though she had started drinking from a bottle only one week ago. Therefore, Lena nursed her instead, and Lori was calm while she ate until she began crying again as soon as she was done. Afterwards, Kara burped and changed her. She put the Supergirl onesie on Lori before trying to calm down her crying and squirming daughter while singing lullabies that used to calm her even before she was born. This time, however, even the beautiful soothing voice of her mother didn’t have any effect on her. They even tried giving her a pacifier, which she spat out with a loud wail and a scowl. Then, Lena wrapped Lori in her favorite blanket, which lowered a little the decibel of her cries. However, Lori was still crying and squirming, looking very upset and her mothers felt very powerless and had no idea what to do to make things better.</p><p>“I feel that I’m failing her,” Lena shuddered, one tear spilling out of her eye.</p><p>Kara slid a hand up to Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly, sweeping the tear away with her thumb. “You’re not failing our daughter. Not at all. You are a wonderful mother and Lori is so lucky to have you. We’re not failing her, Eliza made sure I understood that before we hung up. Lori is a baby and baby cry, that’s normal. We just have to deal with this problem and be there for her, just like we swore we always would when we decided to have her.”</p><p>Letting her wife’s reassuring words soothe her, Lena drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. She knew that Kara was right. She knew being parents wasn’t easy, thus, being perfect parents was impossible. But just like Kara said, they had sworn they would always be there for their children and protect them, which was exactly what they were going to do. “All right,” she exhaled. “What do we do now? Perhaps we can try something new?”</p><p>Kara chewed her bottom lip for a quick second until a smile tugged at her lips. “Well, I do have an idea, but I already know you’re not going to be very on board with it.”</p><p>Understanding Kara’s idea before she even voiced it, Lena’s eyes widened as she wrapped her arms even more protectively around her crying daughter. “Kara, no, that’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“Lena,” Kara tried gently.</p><p>“I’ll know she’ll always be safe with you, Kara. But flying is too dangerous, she’s so tiny.” Lena looked at her daughter. Lori’s face was red and wet due to hours of crying, she looked like she wanted to stop crying but didn’t know how to. That almost made Lena agree to Kara’s idea, but still, the idea of Lori being high up made her feel a little queasy.</p><p>“I won’t be flying, I would just be floating, and I won’t go far up.” Kara said softly. “I’ll even stay above the bed if that can reassure you.”</p><p>“That doesn’t really reassure me,” Lena looked at her daughter and caressed her cheek. As she kept crying and squirming, Lori looked at her mother as though she wanted her to agree. Lena pressed a soft kiss to her daughter’s forehead, and knowing without a doubt that Lori would always be safe with Kara, she turned to face her wife. “But I trust you and that’s enough to reassure me,” she let out a deep breath.</p><p>Kara smiled, “that means you agree?”</p><p>Smiling slightly, Lena nodded and handed their daughter to her wife, putting her trust in Kara above her fear while Kara wrapped Lori better in the blanket and cradled her close to her chest.</p><p>“Work on this with me, Little Lori.” Kara kissed tenderly Lori’s head.</p><p>Lori answered with a loud wail as Kara gently began to float up, staying above the bed while Lori kept crying, even though she was less loud than previously. But at least, she had stopped squirming.</p><p>“Shh, precious, you’re safe.” Kara said soothingly. “And you’re very, very much loved.” She leaned down and kissed softly Lori’s forehead.</p><p>Suddenly, Lori’s cries became reduced to quiet whimpers that slowly turned into tiny huffs until she looked at Kara and stopped crying completely before she closed her eyes and nestled against Kara’s chest as she started falling asleep.</p><p>Lena’s face lit up. “It worked.”</p><p>“I admit I wasn’t sure it would,” Kara said very quietly while looking lovingly at Lori.</p><p>Lena let out a relieved sigh as she wiped at the happy tears escaping her eyes. Not only Lori had calmed down, but now, Lena had the proof that Lori was all right, and her worries vanished in one swoop as she looked at her wife who was floating above the bed while holding their sleeping daughter. She couldn’t help the chuckle that made its way past her lips.</p><p>“What?” Kara asked with a smile.</p><p>“Seeing Lori clad with the Supergirl onesie and wrapped in this blanket while she’s floating is quite disturbing,” Lena let out another chuckle.</p><p>Kara looked down at her daughter who totally looked like a little Supergirl. She smiled and looked up at her wife, “Well, technically I’m the one floating, I’m just holding her.”</p><p>“I think that’s exactly what she needed,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Does that mean I can now float with her any time she wants?” Kara grinned.</p><p>Lena nodded and smiled, “I guess that it’s her kryptonian genes shining through.”</p><p>Kara smiled and looked down at her daughter who was peacefully asleep between her arms. “I admit that I’m afraid to get down,” she said quietly.</p><p>“Perhaps you could stay like this until she needs to be fed again?” Lena suggested.</p><p>“I’d love that,” Kara beamed brightly at her wife. “In the meantime, perhaps you could get a few hours of sleep?”</p><p>For only answer, Lena quickly hopped onto the bed and slithered under the sheets. She would have preferred for Kara to be in bed with her, because she always slept better with her wife’s arms wrapped around her. But for now, there was another person who needed to feel Kara’s warmth. Lena looked above her, and smiled at the sight of Kara floating with Lori. It was probably the most unusual way to calm down a baby, but Lena was so grateful that this was her life, and she was even more grateful for the wife and the daughter she had. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but despite the exhaustion that made her body feel sore, she didn’t have such a luck.</p><p>“Can you sing, darling?” Lena asked as she opened her eyes.</p><p>“It didn’t work earlier,” Kara replied, looking at her daughter. “Besides, she’s asleep now.”</p><p>“It didn’t work on Lori,” Lena said. “But that will work on me.”</p><p>Kara looked at her wife and smiled warmly. “Close your eyes, my love.”</p><p>Lena smiled and did as she was told. She closed her eyes, and Kara began singing, the kryptonian words flowed effortlessly out of her as she sang the lullabies that often lulled Lori to sleep. But Lena loved them just as much, and they were sometimes even more efficient on her. Her breathing evened out and the most serene expression was on her face as she fell sound asleep, surrounded by the love and warmth of her wife and her daughter.</p><p>Kara smiled happily as she looked at Lena who was peacefully asleep, then, she looked at her daughter who was curled into her chest, sleeping just as peacefully as her mother.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, my loves,” she said as quietly as she could.</p><p>For hours, Kara stayed like this, floating with Lori and watching over the two most important people of her life. She didn’t mind being the only one awake in the house, she was more than happy to stay up here as she floated in her happiness.</p><p>Ever since she had become Supergirl, Kara had gotten many responsibilities, but this one, right there, right now, felt like the most important one. Loving Lena and Lori was something that came even more naturally than breathing, and protecting her family was the most important task she had ever given to herself.</p><p>Being Lena’s wife and Lori’s mother were her favorite jobs and she was looking forward to where their lives as a family would take them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. True Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena feels self-conscious of her body, but Kara is there to show her how beautiful she is and make her feel loved. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the nursery, Lena was sitting on the rocking chair, feeding her ten-week-old daughter. Lori had her eyes closed as she suckled quite greedily with her tiny hands grabbing onto Lena’s breast.</p><p>Lena smiled as she looked at her daughter and caressed softly Lori’s thin dark hair. Sharing this peaceful time with her daughter was one of her favorite kind of moments. It was a moment in which she didn’t worry about anything and simply focused on her daughter, feeling all the love she had for her spread through every fiber of her being and warm her insides.</p><p>Lena looked up and saw Kara standing in the doorway, gazing at them with a loving smile.</p><p>Lena replied with a smile of her own before she looked down at her daughter.</p><p>Lori pulled away from Lena’s breast and began squirming in a way that let her mothers know that she was done.</p><p>Smiling, Kara stepped closer to her wife and her daughter.</p><p>Lena got up from the rocking chair, she kissed Lori’s forehead before she handed her to Kara.</p><p>After almost three months into parenthood, they had settled into a quiet routine, and even though there were still some downs in the road, for the most part, they managed their new role with more easiness than they would have thought.</p><p>Lena smiled at her wife as Kara began burping Lori.</p><p>Kara replied with a smile of her own, until Lena started making her way out of the room. She couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on her wife’s curves, wishing she could rediscover her body. They hadn’t had sex since Lori was born, and no matter how much Kara wished they could go back to this aspect of their relationship, she would never pressure Lena to do anything. And since Lena was the one who did all the hard work to bring their daughter into the world, she was the one whose body had changed, Kara figured that Lena would tell her when she would be ready to be intimate like this again.</p><p>Trying to shake her desire out of her, Kara focused on her daughter. And as every time that she looked at Lori, her heart filled with warmth and love. She was so grateful to be Lori’s mother and she cherished every moment she spent with her, even changing her diaper was something she looked forward too.</p><p>After burping and changing Lori, Kara settled her into her crib. Lori’s eyes closed and Kara smiled as she caressed softly her daughter’s tiny nose.</p><p>Lori quickly fell asleep, and Kara watched her for long minutes as her heart swelled with love.</p><p>Deciding to let Lori sleep peacefully, especially since she was finally able to sleep for more than four hours in a row, Kara made her way out of the nursery and went to the master bedroom. And as it was happening frequently, a spike of desire surged through her when she saw Lena bend down to the dresser as she picked a pair of pajamas for the night. The shirt Lena was wearing hiked up slightly, exposing the soft skin of her stomach, and Kara had to fight her desire to pull her wife in a breathtaking kiss, lay her down on the bed and ravish every inch of her body.</p><p>Lena closed the drawer and straightened her stance as Kara tried to regain her composure.</p><p>“You all right, darling?” Lena asked her wife.</p><p>Kara swallowed thickly, trying not to make her eyes linger too much on Lena’s breasts. “Yeah,” she said with a smile.</p><p>Lena replied with a smile of her own and leaned in to connect their lips in a loving kiss.</p><p>Kara wrapped her arms around her wife and relished into this close proximity. Even though they hadn’t had sex in months, there were still as many kisses and cuddles as before.</p><p>Eventually, Lena pulled back with a smile before she went to the bathroom, and again, Kara couldn’t help but let her eyes roam all over her wife’s body.</p><p>Once Lena was out of sight, Kara picked a pair of sleep shorts and a comfy tee-shirt and joined Lena in the bathroom.</p><p>Lena was brushing her teeth when Kara walked into the bathroom. She looked at her wife and almost choked on the toothpaste when Kara tugged her shirt off, exposing her perfect breasts and her toned abs and stomach. Trying to regain her brain functions and remember how to brush her teeth, Lena kept looking at her wife. While still glancing at Kara from her peripheral, Lena spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth, almost choking on the tap water when Kara pulled down her pants.</p><p>Using her super-speed, Kara put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She smiled lovingly at Lena and kissed her cheek before making her way out of the bathroom to walk into the bedroom.</p><p>Her toothbrush falling from her hands, Lena stood there, dazed and aroused. Usually, this kind of configuration would have led her to take off her clothes and join Kara in their bedroom without a second thought. Right now though, given how unattractive she felt, she couldn’t bring herself to give in to her desire. She wasn’t even sure Kara still wanted her the way she used to. She had no doubts that Kara loved her just as much as before. But was Kara still attracted to her? That was a question Lena wasn’t sure she wanted the answer to.</p><p>Sighing, Lena shook her head before she decided to put her pajamas on. She began taking her clothes off while trying to avoid looking at her refection in the mirror. However, no matter how hard tried to avoid her reflection, she caught a glimpse of her body in the mirror.</p><p>Swallowing thickly and despite her resolve, Lena couldn’t help looking at herself and she stepped closer to the mirror as she was only covered with a pair of cotton panties and a nursing bra.</p><p>For long minutes, she just blankly stared at herself, taking in all the ways her body had changed. She hadn’t lost all the weight she gained during her pregnancy. Therefore, her hips were larger, her thighs were thicker, her belly was slightly round and squishy. Not to mention the stretch marks marring her hips, stomach and thighs. Not that she was unfamiliar with stretch marks before. She had gotten her first stretch mark on her thigh at the age of fourteen. So feeling self-conscious of her body wasn’t something that was new to her. However, if she had to describe the way her body looked like right now, disaster and horrible were the only words she could have come up with.</p><p>Suddenly, a lump lunged itself in her throat as tears welled up into her eyes. She didn’t have the time to even think about holding back her tears, and before she even realized it, a gush of tears began to silently pour out of her as she crumpled down and fell to the floor.</p><p>On the bedroom, Kara was sitting up in bed, waiting for Lena to join her. Even though Kara didn’t feel they would be having sex any time soon, cuddling as they fell asleep was an aspect of their relationship that Kara didn’t want to lose. However, Lena was taking an unusual long time in the bathroom. Kara frowned when her super-hearing began picking up the sounds of muffled sobs. Lena’s muffled sobs. Her heart clenched as she flew out of the bed and super-sped to the bathroom. She pulled the door open, and her heart clenched tighter when she saw her wife. Lena was crying on the floor, curled up with her arms folded around herself as her hand covered her mouth. Quickly, Kara went to her wife and sat down beside her, worries crossed her features as she took in Lena’s distraught expression.</p><p>“Lena, what’s going on?” Kara put her arms around her wife as she looked her over. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>Lena shook her head and kept sobbing, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” Kara asked confused.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lena simply repeated as she kept crying.</p><p>Understanding that Lena wasn’t physically hurt, Kara let out a small relieved sigh. However, she could feel that there was a deep emotional searing wound festering into Lena’s heart. Kara wasn’t sure what it was, but she was sure of one thing, she wouldn’t let the woman she loved suffer alone, stuck in her pain.</p><p>Gently, Kara pulled Lena in a protective embrace and held her close to her as she began to slowly rock them back and forth.</p><p>Lena burrowed her face into Kara’s neck and held on to her with all her might as she kept crying, unable to put her thoughts into words.</p><p>Slowly carding her fingers through Lena’s hair, Kara kept holding her wife for as long as she needed. She didn’t want to pressure Lena to talk about what put her in that state. She was simply there for her, loving her and trying to silently convey the strength of her feelings.</p><p>Eventually, Lena stopped crying and her grip on Kara slightly loosened as she took her face off her wife’s neck and rested her head on her chest instead.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Lena let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on, love. But you have nothing to apologize for.” Kara placed a soft kiss atop Lena’s head as she kept threading her fingers through her hair and caressing softly her back.</p><p>Lena swallowed thickly before she released a deep breath. “I’m sorry that I don’t look like the woman you fell in love with anymore.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kara’s brow furrowed deeply.</p><p>Lena sighed and looked up at her wife. “Have you been looking at me lately?”</p><p>“Yes, I look at you every day.” Kara put a hand on Lena’s cheek and swept her tears away. “And you are so, so beautiful.”</p><p>Lena looked down and began nibbling at her quivering bottom lip.</p><p>Gently, Kara put a hand on Lena’s chin. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”</p><p>“I know,” Lena swallowed thickly before she blew out a deep breath and looked up at her wife. “I’m sorry that I’ve been keeping us from having sex.”</p><p>“As I said, you have nothing to apologize for.” Kara smiled softly. “I would be lying if I said that I don’t miss this aspect of our relationship. I miss being close to you like this. But it’s okay, Lena. You don’t have to worry about that. I don’t want us to get back to having sex if you’re not fully ready for this.”</p><p>“It’s not that I’m not ready, Kara… I…” Lena sighed. “I just don’t understand why you could even want to have sex with me.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Kara furrowed her brow in confusion.</p><p>Lena blew out another sigh, “I still have so much baby weight. I feel that I barely lost anything, actually.”</p><p>“It’s been only ten weeks since you gave birth to Lori, Lena.” Kara said soothingly. “It’s gonna take time.”</p><p>“But what if I never looked like I did before?” Lena released another sigh.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter to me.” Kara caressed softly Lena’s cheek and looked lovingly at her. “You still are the woman I love. You are the love of my life. I don’t care how much you weight or how you look like.”</p><p>“I know you mean what you’re saying,” Lena smiled slightly until her smile faded. “But that doesn’t change what I feel. I also have all those stretch marks that I think are engraved in my skin forever. I know I already had stretch marks before that. But it still makes me feel that my body is a horrible disaster.”</p><p>“You are not a horrible disaster,” Kara said, her voice strong and determined. “You are beautiful in every way, Lena.”</p><p>Lena looked at her wife, trying to make her words sink in, trying to make them replace the voices in her head that told her awful things about herself.</p><p>“You know how Lillian used to make feel because of my weight, right?” Lena said after long minutes of silence.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara let out a sigh. “I would punch her if I had her in front of me.”</p><p>Lena let out a quiet chuckle.</p><p>“I know that it’s not easy, but try not to think about what Lillian used to tell you. And try not listen the terrible beauty standard society sets up either.” Kara caressed softly Lena’s cheek. “You are beautiful because of who you are inside, not because of how you look like.”</p><p>Exhaling, Lena looked down again. And after long minutes of silence, she finally asked the question that had been lingering in her mind for weeks. “So why haven’t you tried to initiate more than a kiss between us?”</p><p>Dumbstruck, Kara grew quiet as her eyes widened until a crippling fear clawed at her insides. “Lena? Did I… Did I make you feel that I didn’t find you attractive anymore?”</p><p>“Not really,” Lena shrugged before she looked up. “That’s not your fault at all. But I didn’t feel that you wanted me like this anymore. Perhaps I was just clouded by my own insecurities. I don’t know but…” She trailed off and let out a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I made you feel this way, my love.” Kara threaded her fingers through Lena’s hair as she looked at her with love. “I tried to keep my desire inside because I didn’t want you to feel pressured for anything. I wanted to give you all the time you needed. I thought you would tell me once you were ready.”</p><p>“Physically I’ve been ready for weeks, but emotionally, I think I had too many insecurities to be fully ready.” Lena said.</p><p>“And how are your insecurities now?” Kara asked in a concerned tone. “This is not only about us having sex, Lena. That truly breaks my heart when you can’t see how beautiful you are. I don’t want you to suffer in any way.”</p><p>“I feel better when I focus on what matters and don’t think about the terrible beauty standard society sets up as you said.” Lena let out a deep breath before a smile curled at her lips. “And what matters is that I’m fully happy for the first time in my life. We have the most wonderful daughter, and Lori is worth every pound and stretch mark she gave me.”</p><p>“That makes me love your body even more.” Kara looked at her wife with adoration. “You brought our daughter into the world and that was the most extraordinary thing I’ve ever seen. And yes, your body has changed since I fell in love with you, but that’s not a bad thing. I’m falling in love with you at every second we’re together. And if you let me, I would love to rediscover every part of you.” She put a hand to Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly. “I chose you forever, my love, and nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens, you will never be a horrible disaster, you will always be a true beauty.”</p><p>This time, the tears pouring out of Lena didn’t come from her insecurities or any negative feelings that had overtaken her a moment ago. Her tears came from the love she felt Kara had for her, and the love she had for Kara. A love so overwhelming that she could feel it seeping into every fiber of her being.</p><p>Her voice getting caught in her throat and her mind unable to come up with a coherent thought, all Lena could do was lunge forward and press her lips to Kara’s in a deep searing kiss, kissing her with all the love and passion in her heart.</p><p>Moaning into the kiss when their tongue met, Kara pulled Lena closer to her as their lips and tongue were locked in a smoldering dance that stirred something deep inside of her.</p><p>A rousing feeling tingling every fiber of her being and heating her insides, Lena withdrew from the kiss while still staying close to Kara. “Take me to bed, darling,” she breathed out.</p><p>Understanding that Lena didn’t have sleep in mind as she made this request, Kara smiled, but wanted to make sure Lena was fully ready for this. “Are you sure? I mean, we don’t have to do anything tonight. You were upset not long ago.”</p><p>“I was upset, but I’m not anymore.” Lena said with an unwavering voice. “I love you, and I know how much you love me. I don’t want us to keep holding back.”</p><p>“I love you so much,” Kara rested her forehead with Lena’s until she got to her feet and picked her wife up as she did so.</p><p>Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and slid her hands up to tangle them into her wife’s hair as she leaned in to connect their lips in a breathtaking kiss while Kara walked them to the bedroom.</p><p>Gently, Kara laid Lena down on the bed as she settled atop her and began scattering kisses over her neck.</p><p>Lena moaned as Kara started lowering her kisses and sucked at the freckle on her throat until she began kissing her collarbone while she caressed softly her breasts over the bra they were still covered with.</p><p>“Can I take it off?” Kara slowly brushed Lena’s bra.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lena breathed out, her eyes closed in pleasure.</p><p>Once there was no more fabric covering her wife’s chest, Kara felt her desire increase even more and she didn’t waste any time before leaning down and kissing Lena’s round breasts.</p><p>Lena gasped as she felt Kara’s soft tongue brush her nipple and she moaned when Kara pressed more firmly the tip of her tongue against the oversensitive nub until she hissed.</p><p>Kara stopped what she was doing and slid up to face her wife. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Lena gave Kara a soft smile. “I’m fine, darling. My breasts are just super sensitive and unfortunately it’s not always in a good way.”</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” Kara asked with concern.</p><p>“You didn’t hurt me, Kara, don’t worry.” Lena put a hand to her wife’s cheek and caressed it lovingly. “However, I think perhaps it’s better if you don’t stimulate too much this part of my body tonight.”</p><p>Kara smiled and nodded. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Perhaps you could go lower, but don’t go inside yet.” Lena said with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.</p><p>“Noted,” Kara smiled and leaned down to connect their lips in a loving kiss before she began lowering her attention and took her time to kiss every inch of skin and ravish every stretch mark she found on her way until she gently nudged Lena’s legs open.</p><p>A quiet but long moan escaped Lena as Kara softly kissed the inside of her thighs and was getting closer to the place she needed her the most. Gasping, Lena shivered in pleasure when her wife began kissing and licking her center that was still covered with her panties. It felt good, but Lena could feel how much she needed to feel more.</p><p>“Take them off, please.” Lena exhaled and lifted her hips from the bed.</p><p>Kara smiled and in one swift motion, she tugged Lena’s panties off and the desire within her increased again when she saw her wife’s drenched center. Without wasting any time, she leaned down and began licking and kissing between Lena’s legs, relishing into the taste she had missed for months. But more than that, she had mainly missed the way Lena reacted to her touch. Sliding her hands to her wife’s thighs, Kara caressed them softly as her tongue delved deeper through the soaked folds.</p><p>Taking sharp intakes of air, Lena quivered and tangled a hand into Kara’s hair as she bucked her hips. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her breathing was erratic and her entire body shook. Usually, it would only have taken her a couple of minutes before coming. However, this time, no matter how much she could feel herself getting closer, it was as if her body simply refused to let her feel the sweet release she had been longing to feel for months. And even though she didn’t know how much time had passed, she could feel that she was taking way longer than usual.</p><p>“Kara,” Lena gasped.</p><p>Kara looked up at her wife as she kept caressing her thighs. “You okay, love?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just… I’m taking so long to…” Lena trailed off and let out a sigh before she looked down at Kara.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Kara asked with an understanding smile.</p><p>“No,” Lena shook slightly her head. “But I’m… I don’t know when my body will let me feel what I want to feel,” she sighed again.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, love.” Kara smiled and kissed softly Lena’s thigh. “However long that’s gonna take, I’m more than happy to keep doing that all night if you want me to.”</p><p>Lena replied with a smile of her own, “Okay,” she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes again.</p><p>“Just relax,” Kara said as she slid her hand into Lena’s and interlocked their fingers before she leaned down again to slide her tongue through her wife’s slippery folds until she wrapped her lips around her sensitive bundle of nerves.</p><p>Tangling her free hand into Kara’s hair again, Lena’s chest heavily rose and fell as she allowed herself to get completely lost into the wondrous things her wife was doing to her. Eventually, she had no idea how much time had passed when the most intense warmth began washing over her, engulfing her in the strongest wave of pleasure she had ever felt. Her lips parted in ecstasy, but no sound came out as she reached the highest peak and squeezed Kara’s hand as her whole body shook until she went slack and let out a deep breath.</p><p>As Lena regained control of her breathing, Kara took the time to clean her the best that she could until she kissed her center before sliding up to face her wife.</p><p>Putting her hand to Lena’s cheek, Kara caressed it softly. “You okay, love?”</p><p>Lena’s eyes fluttered open, she smiled at her wife as she brought her hands to her cheeks and pulled her in a searing kiss.</p><p>Their lips and tongue gliding in a smoldering dance, Kara and Lena both moaned into the kiss as they held on tight to each other.</p><p>Breathless, Lena withdrew from the kiss and Kara smiled at her with love as she leaned in to rest their foreheads together.</p><p>“Thank you, darling.” Lena said quietly. “For a while, I feared that perhaps I wasn’t able to feel this anymore.”</p><p>“I’ll be here whenever you’ll be ready for more,” Kara smiled as she leaned in to connect their lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>“I am ready for more,” Lena said.</p><p>“You sure?” Kara caressed softly Lena’s cheek.</p><p>Lena nodded with a smile. “Yeah. Perhaps you could try to go inside?”</p><p>Kara pulled Lena in a scorching kiss until she withdrew with a smile as she slowly slithered her hand down and began rubbing at Lena’s wet center.</p><p>Lena twitched at Kara’s touch and moaned when a slender finger was delicately slid into her center.</p><p>“Is that okay?” Kara asked with the utmost care.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lena breathed out once she was fully adjusted to the penetration. “You can add another.”</p><p>With just as much gentleness, Kara glided another finger into her wife’s center. And after she checked in with Lena that it was okay, she added a third and began moving them while rubbing Lena’s clit with her thumb as she pressed her face into Lena’s neck and sucked softly at her pulse point.</p><p>While holding on tight to Kara, Lena quivered and bucked her hips. Once again, she was aware that she was taking longer than usual to come. However, this time, she didn’t care and she knew that Kara didn’t either. Eventually, her body stiffened as her toes curled before she loosened and breathed heavily as her eyes were still closed.</p><p>Smiling, Kara kissed reverently the soft skin of Lena’s neck as she carefully pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before drying her hand on the sheets. Then, she opened the drawer of the nightstand and took out some wipes to clean the slick arousal smeared on Lena’s inner thighs and center.</p><p>Lena’s eyes fluttered open at the gesture that somewhat felt even more intimate than what happened a few minutes ago.</p><p>Once she was done, Kara looked lovingly at her wife and leaned down to press her lips to Lena’s in a slow kiss.</p><p>Lena sighed into the kiss as she deepened it and began trailing down her hands to slide them into Kara’s tee-shirt.</p><p>Just as Lena was about to reach Kara’s breasts, a loud wail was being heard through the penthouse, and they both withdrew from the kiss with a groan while still holding on tight to each other as Lori kept crying loudly.</p><p>“I think Little Lori is hungry again,” Kara smiled despite her frustration of not being able to finish what they were doing.</p><p>Lena let out a sigh and was about to get up.</p><p>“Stay there, love.” Kara gently tucked Lena under the sheets. “I’m gonna take care of her,” she smiled and placed a loving kiss on Lena’s forehead.</p><p>Lena replied with a smile of her own and closed her eyes as Kara quickly went into the bathroom.</p><p>After using her super-speed to clean herself, Kara walked into the nursery and leaned over the crib.</p><p>Lori was squirming as she kicked her legs and arms in the air. She stopped crying but kept squirming when she saw Kara and a pout formed on her lips as her nose scrunched in that way that told Kara that she was definitely hungry and would start crying again if her mother didn’t hurry up.</p><p>Kara chuckled at her daughter who already had a strong personality, even at only ten weeks old. She gently picked Lori up. Lori squirmed less and nestled into Kara’s chest. Smiling, Kara kissed Lori’s forehead before tending to her daughter’s needs. And after a bottle that Lori gulped so fast that it left Kara wondering if her daughter had super-speed, a loud burp, and a diaper change, followed by a kryptonian lullaby and the amount of cuddles Lori needed to fall asleep, she placed her sleeping daughter in her crib and looked tenderly at her for some minutes before making her way out of the room and joining her wife into their bedroom.</p><p>When Kara walked into the bedroom, she expected to find Lena sound asleep. However, she was surprised to find her wife perfectly awake and looking at her with a loving smirk.</p><p>While still being as naked as when Kara left her, Lena slid out from the bed and sauntered closer to her wife.</p><p>“I thought you would be asleep,” Kara smiled as she looked up and down at her wife before looking up again.</p><p>Lena smirked as she slithered her hands into Kara’s tee-shirt. “There’s no way I’m gonna sleep without returning the favor first. I really missed touching you like this too, so if you’re up for that now…” She drawled and trailed off while she quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>Kara replied with a loving smile and leaned in to connect their lips in a blistering kiss as they stepped to the bed and quickly flopped onto the mattress.</p><p>Quickly but gently, Lena undressed Kara and began ravishing every inch of her.</p><p>Long hours later, their bodies were still pressed in a heated embrace as their lips and tongue leisurely glided together.</p><p>And for the first time since Lori was born, she wasn’t the cause of their sleepless night.</p><p>However, Kara and Lena couldn’t care less about their lack of sleep as this night deepened their connection and strengthened their bond.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>